


Distraction

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, Needles, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Assault, Swearing, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: A happenstance meeting between one of Konoha's medics, and the mastermind behind a supposed new world leads to a subtle shift in Obito's plans. The more distracted he becomes, the more tempted he is to leave his Mugen Tsukuyomi strategy behind and cling to the light he's found. But nothing is ever so simple...and her unintended inteference will mean nothing will ever be the same.





	1. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people, utterly unconnected, cross paths at a whim of fate. Obito's nostalgia and a medic's empathy come together to create something completely unexpected.

Has the road to Suna _always_ been this long?

Eager for respite, Ryū lets herself into the roadside inn without hesitation, and she can’t help a relieved sigh and a wilt of her shoulders. Already the early Spring day is fading into a cool evening, and the warmth of the common room is more than inviting. Now all she needs is a full belly and a soft bed, and she’ll be happy until daybreak when she has to take her leave again.

For now, she settles on reserving a room, but decides to remain for a bit and put some proper food in her stomach before calling it a night. Who knows, maybe she’ll hear a bit about the roads she’s traveling if she sits and listens a while.

* * *

_“Are you sure this is wise?”_

“It’s fine. I’m just going to do a little…eavesdropping.” Lingering outside as he pulls a hood over his mask, Obito glances around to the front, waiting for the road to clear. “Our contact, apparently, is meeting someone _else_ today, and this is the place. If he’s double-crossing us, I want to know. If he is, I can take care of it tonight. If not…well, at least I’ll have nothing to worry about. But I need to know for certain what his motives are for this little rendezvous.”

Only half-emerged from the ground, Zetsu doesn’t look so certain…but there’s little changing the Uchiha’s mind.

“I’ll meet you back out here sometime between now and sunup. Depends on how long this takes, but it shouldn’t be any longer than that. If there’s complications, I’ll get you word somehow. But for now, stay out of sight.”

With that, Zetsu retreats back into the earth, Obito adjusting his cloak once more before stepping into the inn.

It’s a boisterous place - good. The more chatter and attention-grabbing characters, the easier to hide among them. For now, he gets himself a room to play the part, and then retreats to a quiet corner with some sake, taking only light sips as to keep his wits. The client isn’t here yet…he’ll have to wait.

* * *

Before she can retreat for the night, Ryū pauses at the sounds of raising voices. A glance over her shoulder shows a pair of men standing from their table, nose to nose as their volume grows into a shouting match. Apparently emboldened by spirits, the two of them square off.

Before anyone can intervene, a kunai’s drawn, and a wound blooms along one man’s forearm with a howl of pain.

Gods, can _nothing_ be simple?

Not in the mood for a brawl, Ryū scowls, spinning from her chair and closing the gap. With a flare of chakra, a barrier forces the pair apart, each staggering back.

“Enough!” Hands aglow with the energy, she gives each a stern stare. “This is hardly appropriate conduct for an inn! If you’ve a want to knock each other around, take it outside! If not…settle down and behave yourselves!”

To her honest surprise, the aggressor does as asked, thought not without a fair share of grumbling. Still bleeding, the other flinches at her look to him. “…sit down. I’m a medic - I can get you patched up.”

Not putting up a fight, the stranger nods and sits, letting her get to work. She’ll be even more exhausted, but…at least it will save everyone else the aftermath of a brawl. Chakra seeps into the wound and begins weaving it shut, Ryū letting herself soften. “Next time you’ve an argument to make, try not to do it when drunk, hm? Maybe then you’ll be able to block.”

“Hn…”

* * *

Almost bored, Obito can’t help looking up as the shouting starts. While it’s entertaining, it might result in his client avoiding the inn if it gets bad enough.

But before _he_ can do anything about it, a woman takes the lead, breaking the fight apart with a bit of chakra before starting to nurse the wounds that followed. A healer, eh? Not _too_ surprising - they’re still within Hi no Kuni’s borders, and thanks to Tsunade, it has the highest concentration of medics on the continent.

…still, it’s a bit reminiscent.

Obito watches, still tucked in his dark corner as she gives a soft but stern lecture. The man looks stubborn, but doesn’t argue, averting his gaze.

The sight, to his surprise, brings an ache to his chest: it’s unsettlingly familiar, though it’s been, what…sixteen years? Seventeen? It’s all blurred together. But in that moment, the woman is so similar to Rin in her manners that it startles him. Standing abruptly, he leaves coin on the table and retreats to the stairs where the rooms begin, mood suddenly soured. He may miss the client, but…at this rate, given the hour, it’s likely he’s not going to show. Still…he’ll keep the room just in case he makes an appearance later.

For now, he just…needs to cool off.

Unlocking the door with the given key, he steps in and lets it shut before throwing aside his traveling cloak in frustration. A hand pulls away his mask, letting cool air against the hidden, mottled skin as he takes a deep breath.

…he shouldn’t be feeling this. He stopped feeling when her heart stopped beating. Then why…?!

With a shake of his head, he heads into the room’s bathroom, turning on cold water after stripping his gloves and gathering it in cupped hands. For a second he stares at the calloused palms before bringing them to his face, trying to wash away whatever _this_ is.

He can’t afford to let it linger.

* * *

It takes a few long minutes, but she eventually gets the laceration to close. Assuring him there’s no debt (so long as he agrees to behave), Ryū waves the man off, too tired to care. If she needed sleep earlier…she’s in desperate need now.

Thankfully she travels light, dragging her bag up the stairs with only half a mind. A hand takes a door handle, pushing it open before slinging the pack to one side. She’s not even going to brush her hair, her teeth…anything. It’s straight to bed for her.

…wait…the water’s running?

Brow furrowed, she then notices the light of the lavatory is on. And…there’s a man standing at the sink with his head in his hands.

…she is in the _wrong room_ …!

Eyes wide, her jaw hangs open almost comically as he notices her, each of them seemingly frozen in place by surprise. Silvers stare into obsidians, and Ryū flounders in search of an apology. “…I-I…I’m so sorry, I…” She manages a glance back to the door, gesturing to it lamely. “I…I t-took the wrong door. I’ll just - I should -”

All the while, he just keeps staring at her, but it’s not just in surprise. As she looks back, Ryū can’t help but feel pinned in place at the intensity in his eyes. She…she doesn’t know him, does she? Surely she’d recognize him - she’s never seen scars like that before.

“…d…do you…?” Her throat seems to stumble on the words. “…do you need help…?”

It’s a reflexive question - after all, _help_ is what she does. But though he hasn’t outright asked, something just…tells her that there’s more to that look he’s giving her than being startled at her appearance in his room.

* * *

…it’s so unexpected, he almost has to laugh. What the hell is she doing in here?! And furthermore, how did he not notice her come in? Was he really _that_ consumed by whatever the hell she spurred in him in the first place?

In fact, he’s so surprised it takes him another moment to realize, _she can see his face_.

Part of him thinks to reach for his mask, turn away, _something_ \- but instead he just…stares. And though his mind is screaming at his idiocy, he can’t stop. She’s rambling, something about an apology, about leaving, but he doesn’t answer.

…and then she asks if he needs _help_ …?

At that, he can’t help a single sound of humorless amusement, one corner of his mouth lifting for a moment in disbelief. Help? If only she knew.

“…I don’t need help,” he eventually manages to reply in his croaking tone. Finally, he manages to break his stare, looking back to the sink before turning his face away completely, hands gripping the counter.

Of course he needs help. But it’s far beyond what she could ever hope to give. There’s no getting Rin back. Getting the years of his life back, his _hope_ back. Just because there happens to be another medic doesn’t mean the world has changed. It’s still the same dark, horrible place it’s always been - that Rin’s death opened his eyes to.

…and yet, _she’s_ still here. She’s made it another few years past Rin’s age of demise. Apparently good doesn’t always die young, and yet…he knows it’s just a matter of time until this one, too, is swallowed up by the pitiless void of hatred humanity breeds.

Rin was robbed of so much of her time. In turn, so was everyone who cared for her. Himself included. The one good thing he had…taken in the strike of a Raikiri.

There’s no _helping_ that.

…but maybe there’s a reason she struck that same chord that Rin always did. He might not be inclined to believe in _fate_ , but…it’s still enough to make him wonder if she’s here for a reason.

* * *

His reaction, if anything, only solidifies her notion that yes, he’s struggling with something. Maybe not something she can immediately remedy, but…

“…I, well…” How to respond? “I…I’m a medic, so…if there’s anything I can -”

“I know you’re a medic.”

“…oh?”

“I saw you. Downstairs.”

…oh. Another pause as she blinks.

“Saw you break up that fight. You’re lucky you weren’t hurt.”

“…well, it wasn’t _too_ serious, and…I’d rather try to keep everyone else uninjured.”

Though he’d looked away, that brings his gaze back. “Stick your neck out for everyone you meet, it’ll be a good way to disconnect it from your head.”

“…it’s what I do. Personal risk isn’t really my concern.” Ryū’s head tilts. “…which is why I…asked if you needed anything. It’s not hard to sense you’re upset, um…” She has no name to call him.

“…you shouldn’t be in here in the first place.”

“…sorry. I’ve had a long day, and I just -. I…I should go.” If he’s not looking for help, then she really has no reason to -

“How would you help me, exactly?”

“I…what?”

“You offered to help me, but you have no idea what it would take to do so. A bit brazen, don’t you think?”

“…well, I -”

“I lost something. Long ago. And I highly doubt you could bring it back.”

“…lost something…?”

Another humorless grin. “My heart.” A hand gestures to his chest.

…that…wasn’t what she expected. “I…I’m sorry.” It’s not her fault, but Ryū can still empathize. “…I -”

“It was taken by another medic, a long time ago…when she died, she took it with her. We both lost our hearts that day…” It’s then he takes a step forward, and Ryū instinctively takes one back. “Since then, there’s been no feeling. Nothing.” Another step. “…but you remind me of her. Something about that look in your eyes.” Step. Her back hits the wall. “…that same gentle sternness. She used to chide me the same way. The only one that gave a damn.”

She’s not afraid, per se - but Ryū’s heart hammers in her chest as the space between them shrinks to practically nothing. She’s…not sure why he’s telling her this. She reminds him of someone from his past…? Someone he lost. Empathy makes her own heart ache for him. It’s clear the loss was monumental.

“…I’m sorry,” she offers softly. “…you must have loved her dearly.”

“…I did. In a way. She was all that was good in the world. When she was lost… _I_ felt lost. Like everything else had faded to darkness without her.”

Ryū gets the feeling he’s saying more than he means to - that whatever she did has opened a floodgate he has no intention to close. The way he’s looking at her…he’s not really seeing her: looking through her into a past she can’t see. She almost feels intrusive, hearing all of this. But she can’t do much to stop him.

“…but I suppose there might be a little light left.” His gaze seems to snap back to the present, eyes moving back to hers. “…I have to wonder how long it will last.”

A bit unsure how to respond, Ryū flounders for a moment, a kind of nervous tension making her rigid. “…are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”

The silence seems to thicken, and she can sense the gears turning in his mind. “…maybe not wholly. But maybe…” The thought goes unfinished, his brow butting up against her own, gaze lowering from hers to her lips.

Trembling lightly with nerves, Ryū’s breath clips as she waits to see what he’ll do. This is so stupid, she doesn’t know him! Anything about him! He could be waiting to dig a kunai into her guts, or snap her neck after lulling her with this sob story!

And yet…that sorrow in his tone doesn’t feel forced. Whoever this man is…his sadness is real. And damn her heart for being so easily swayed by those that need a little kindness!

So when he tilts their faces just enough to brush lips, she doesn’t fight him. Instead, lids flutter closed with a soft sigh.

It’s clear neither of them have really done this before. He’s so hesitant, but she’s no better. But his somber air to start means anything but slow and tender would be too much. When she dares find a grip along his shirtfront, he tentatively cradles palms along her jaw and to her throat, letting him angle her as he pleases. It’s a little sloppy, and she can’t help a light laugh that makes him hesitate. But though she didn’t start this, she pushes on to encourage him, lifting just a shade to invite his lips back to hers. As untrained as it is…there’s something about how heartfelt he’s being that outweighs the awkward beginning.

Besides, he’s a quick learner. With most of the control at his hold, he takes to figuring out how best to mesh them, Ryū simply following his lead. As he adapts, his anticipation seems to grow in tandem. She’s already got her back to the wall, and it’s not long before he’s pinning his bulk to her front in a need for contact. The weight earns a small gasp that opens her mouth for him to explore, one hand slipping up from her jaw and into the tresses along her scalp. Though his grip was careful before, as though fearing her fragile, it begins to firm as she meets his expectations.

Her own hold slips to arms around his neck, chest fluttering with a need for air between each of his lifts from her lips. A flush starts blooming along her skin - it’s so warm, and him being so close only makes her warmer.

And it doesn’t take long to feel his want waking against her.

There’s a slight hesitation - how far is this going to go? But then he’s kissing her again like he’s drowning and she’s air, both hands in her hair, and any reservations are lost to her own growing fervor.

His hips start grinding against her own, earning a moan as he moves his attentions from her mouth to her throat. A hand slips from her hair to her side, slipping beneath her coat and finding the bare skin of her side beneath her top. Calluses drag along the skin and shake a shiver from her spine, arching against him as he ventures up beneath her shirt to a breast.

“Nn!” Teeth bury into her lips, just conscious enough to realize the room behind her back might be occupied and housing a listener. There’s a pulsing in the fork of her legs to match his own, and she can’t help a wiggle in an unconscious search for friction.

That gets him to groan against her collarbone, the surge of lust it brings begetting a nip of his teeth against her skin. Ryū can’t help a hiss, head tossing back at the sharp sensation.

Apparently tired of the wall, he drags her back with eager hands, holding her flush against him until they stumble to the room’s only bed. He lands on his back, palms up under her coat and roaming over her spine, mouth back against hers.

“W-wait…” Managing to lift to her knees that straddle his hips, Ryū makes quick work of the belt holding her coat closed, shrugging out of the garment before bringing her top over her head. There’s no bra beneath it, and her head quickly falls back as he wastes no time finding a grip against both breasts. “Ah…!”

Her own hands, still shaking, skim up under his top, peeling back the fabric as she seeks to roam up to his chest. As it recoils, she catches sight of the mismatched skin and the jagged scar along his halves. For a moment she considers it with a furrowed brow, but loses the chance as he sits up, lips latching to a breast.

Sitting atop his lap, there’s another euphoric sigh at his attentions, switching her grip to along his scalp. The arousal between her legs is becoming almost unbearable, hips sweeping up against his with a throaty moan as she strokes against his erection. “Nn…!”

At that, he rolls them over, hands digging at the top of her trousers and baring her with one pull of his fingers.

It’s then he hesitates.

“…I saw,” she murmurs, guessing what’s making him pause. “I don’t mind.”

Gripping his shirt hem, he still doesn’t remove it.

Sitting up, Ryū lets her palms wander back up his torso, tracing the line she’d caught a glimpse of before. “It’s just a scar.”

“…but -”

“Really, I don’t mind it.”

Another pause, looking torn. “…I can’t…”

“…can’t…?”

“…feel. My…” There’s a flush in his face that has nothing to do with exertion.

…oh. It’s Ryū’s turn to pause, but then she gives him a smile. “…let me see what I can do.” Lifting her hands, she looks to him curiously, awaiting his reaction.

One last moment of stillness, and then he takes the garment up over his head. The discoloration takes half his torso and part of his arm, the scar running up to his throat and down under the hem of his trousers. Head tilting, Ryū carefully traces what of the mark she can reach, watching him shiver before reaching his pants. Fingers undo the clasp and the zipper, peeling back the clothes until his hips are bare, freeing his cock.

He gives a moan of relief, head craning back slightly. Once that fades, he takes over, stepping out of the cloth until he’s as bare as she is. Crawling back atop her, he goes back to peppering attentions along her neck, length skimming along her stomach.

Still feeling the heat in her core, Ryū tilts her head to let him latch to her throat, a hand reaching between them and gripping him as best she’s able given the angle. If his nerves are damaged…then maybe she can…

Feeding chakra through her palm, it bleeds into his length, tickling along the nerves and earning a gasp against her skin, hips bucking into her grip. “What -?”

“Chakra,” she murmurs into his ear. “…I think I can make this work.” Her other hand pushes against his torso, urging him to roll to his back.

Straddling him again, she muses for a moment before letting her hands rest along the plane of his abs, close to his crotch. Beckoning the energy again, she directs it through his nervous system and into his erection. Seeing him jerk again, she starts by running her slit against him, arousal slick against his skin and hopefully making this easier.

His head cranes back against the bed, a few oaths muttered under his breath as fingers grip the sheets until his knuckles whiten.

Though she’s done this solo before, Ryū knows taking his girth isn’t going to be easy, no matter how aroused she is. So once she feels they’re both slick enough, she spares a hand to guide his head to her entrance, taking her time to sink down on him to let herself adjust. Her own head tilts back, teeth biting at her lip against a whimper. There’s…a little pain, but her pace is slow enough that it soon fades to a dull throb, and then back into a hunger for friction. Her other palm joins the first, careful to manage her chakra before she gives a small tug of her hips. It takes a few turns, but soon any ache melts to a carnal pleasure.

Beneath her, he takes to gripping her hips, watching with half-lidded eyes as she bends and bows atop him. Fingers dig in with force to leave bruises, helping pull her back to hilt her over his cock with every sweep of her hips, watching the bounce of her ample chest with each slap of skin to skin.

It doesn’t take much effort on his part, but she doesn’t mind. As tired as she was - _is_ \- she’s swept up into…whatever this is. After all, it began with some kind of intent to bring him comfort. As shallow as sex can be…this doesn’t feel that way. Strange that strangers can feel such an unorthodox…connection. She might not have all the answers, but for now…nothing about this feels wrong. So she’ll see it to whatever end it brings.

Given that it’s clearly his first, it’s not long before she can see him tensing, breath shortening and bucking up into her more fervidly. Sparing a hand to her clit, Ryū gives herself a push, begetting a moan as her chakra bleeds along her own nerves until her toes curl and every muscle tenses, trembling with a moan.

Her tightening around him brings him undone, hips lifting up to hers until he’s buried to the hilt, cumming with a gasping cry. There’s a few more desperate drives up into her before he goes slack, mouth ajar and panting for breath.

Just as winded, Ryū props herself up with shaking arms. Perhaps not wise to let him release where he did, but…she’ll have time to deal with it later. She’s a medic after all. Exhausted for now, she gracelessly collapses atop his torso, chest expanding against his as it does the same.

As though by reflex, his arms lift to encircle over her back, and beneath the fog of her fatigue is a wonder at the hold, like he’s starved of touch. Her own lay tucked along her sides, palms atop his pecs as her crown rests beneath his chin. Everything is catching up with her - the journey here, the healing, the exertion of coupling…and within a few moments, she concedes to a need for rest, and goes slack with sleep.

After a few minutes, Obito carefully shifts her to lay beside him. He realizes he shouldn’t have finished as he did, but…surely a random medic isn’t about to keep anything from a one-night stand.

Even once he moves her, she’s still fast asleep, utterly lax as she curls against his side in a subconscious seeking of his body heat. An arm reaches up over his chest, fingers twitching in a grip against the skin.

…what did he just do?

There’s a hundred things he should be panicking about after all of this, but…he feels an odd sort of calm, just watching her sleep. He can’t remember the last time he rested so unguarded. Clearly she’s not plagued by the same paranoia he fights every moment of every day: of being recognized, being attacked. He can’t afford to let down his armor for a moment.

…and yet he just set all of that aside, and for what? A stranger. A random medic from Konoha. Why? Because she made him nostalgic? Unbelievable…

…and yet…

She didn’t hesitate. Wasn’t repulsed. By his appearance, his fumbling, his…inability. She just…accepted it, all of it. Like it would be unthought of _not_ to. He’s never met a person so unphased by everything society begrudges. Ugliness, inexperience…none of that mattered, did it? All that _seemed_ to was that she felt he needed her.

Unbidden, a thick feeling overtakes his throat, and Obito swallows with a bit of struggle. He’s not sure what to make of this. Of any of this.

So, for now…he’ll save the ponderings for another time. He still doesn’t sense his contact’s chakra…he must have been fed a false lead. Frustrating, but…he’ll sort it out after he rests. Sleep might not be a complete necessity in his condition, but…well, maybe he just wants to lie here a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we have it: the little introduction to the fic! The first drabble requested by Meg what feels like forever ago, lol - and oh, how it grows from here!


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first encounter in that inn along the Hi no Kuni border, neither Obito nor his one-night lover ever expected to see one another again. But they once again happen to cross paths in Cha no Kuni, and Obito decides to see if there's a reason for it to happen twice.

Ryū can’t remember the last time she had actual time to herself.

As much as she enjoyed being home…that was for training. And days without something to be done were few and far between. But after not one, but _three_ grueling trips to Suna to get their greenhouses for medicinal herbs up and running, Tsunade herself was convinced she needed a break.

…of course, the blonde also didn’t know of Ryū’s little _side_ escapade during her journeys, but…well, the little medic isn’t about to report _everything_ to her superior. After all, there’d been nothing suspicious about the man. Was it highly unorthodox for her personally? Gods yes. But surely she’s not likely to ever run into _him_ again. So she’ll just keep that tidbit to herself, and let Tsunade think what she wants.

For now, off she’s been shooed to the small neighboring country of Cha no Kuni for a respite. Which, in Ryū’s personal opinion, is just fine. She can visit some tea houses, sample local varieties, maybe find an onsen somewhere…perfect.

Her pace is leisurely, a small pack slung over her shoulders as she makes her way through a forested part of the main road. It’s been rather empty - not that she minds. No carts to make dust, no people to bother with. It’s still a few more hours to the little village she’s scoped out to stay in, but there’s plenty of time before sunset. For now, she’ll take her time.

* * *

Not far off, as luck would have it, a familiar masked man is making his own way through the minor land, though off the beaten trail as to avoid any unwanted encounters. There’s been reports of a rogue shinobi in the general area, and he wants to know if they might be a potential new member…or at least a new asset. Odds are they won’t be the caliber he’s looking for, but…well, the Land of Tea has always been pleasant. Why skip a chance to wander about the pretty little country while _technically_ working?

But so far, Obito’s seen neither hide nor hair of the wanted man in question. At least, not yet. His last known location hinted that this might be his next destination, but…well, people rarely follow patterns when you want them to. Still, he keeps his senses piqued, leaping through trees just in case he happens to stumble upon him…or, maybe someone with a possible lead.

What he _doesn’t_ expect to find…is _her_.

The chakra signature brings him to a halt, mask turning to the aura despite being unable to see her physically at this distance. It…can’t be! The odds are ridiculous, and yet…

Well, it might _feel_ like her, but…is it? He doesn’t sense anyone else nearby, so he takes a chance and follows the figure a ways, slowly edging closer to the road until he can see for himself. Peering around a trunk to the path, he waits for her to round a bend.

It _is_ her! Same white hair, long coat…and his Sharingan doesn’t lie, it’s the exact same signature now that he can see her himself.

…this is absurd. Watching her walk and keeping his own chakra cloaked, he decides to follow. She’s certainly taking her time - must not be on a mission, then. Otherwise, surely, she’d be going at a faster clip. She’s also packed a bit lightly for a village assignment. Cha no Kuni _is_ known as a bit of a tourist destination, like Yu. Maybe she’s earned herself a bit of a break after that journey to Suna.

Speaking of which…her appearance isn’t all he remembers about her. Which is a bit…awkward, but otherwise, he wasn’t exactly opposed to it. Zetsu had tried to interrogate his lack of success out of him, but he’d managed to leave that part out. Last thing he needs is the mokuton creature on his case about wasting time. Besides, he’d found the traitor later and taken care of it. No harm, no foul: he got what he wanted…and then some.

Bringing himself back to the present, it doesn’t take much to deduce she must be heading to the village up ahead. A ways off, but still the most likely destination. Which may be where his possible contact is. Or, at least, maybe news about where he was last seen. Perhaps, for now…they’ll just happen to be heading the same direction.

…and it’s bothering him how she happens to be here, now, of all places.

* * *

Unable to sense him, Ryū has no suspicions as she walks on, reaching the village a bit before sunset. As she’d expected, it’s got inns and teahouses galore to cater to visitors from other lands. A brief walk eventually leads her to one with a small onsen (that also happens to fall in the price range of a modest medic’s wages). It looks a bit aged, but more in charm than in condition.

Booking a room, she asks about the news as things are settled.

“Well…not to worry you ma’am, but there’s been whispers of trouble to the north. We’ve hopes it won’t reach us here, but…it may be best to keep your wits about you. However, since it’s a bit early in the season, you’ve got the place to yourself for the night.” Apparently the older style of inn isn’t as appealing to travelers…not that she minds. Quite the opposite, really.

Brow furrowing a bit, Ryū simply nods, taking to her room. Cha no Kuni has no resident shinobi force - any help for issues like this has to come from neighboring villages, typically Konoha. Setting her bag atop the bed, she takes a few minutes to meditate, spreading her senses to their limits, but sensing no worrisome chakra signatures.

…still, she’ll keep them piqued. Just in case.

It’s too late to do much exploring, so she settles first upon visiting the pools. Leaving her things in a cubby and showering the road from her skin, she sinks into a rock-lined, spring-fed pool, an ornamental plum tree leaving petals atop the water.

It reminds her of home and all the springs in the mountains.

She lingers for a long while, letting the trip ease out of her muscles until she’s utterly lax. But before she catches herself nodding off, she leaves the water behind and retreats back to her room, changed to a yukata bearing the inn’s crest and dragging a comb through her hair.

* * *

Trailing her is all too easy, even once they reach the village. He gets a few looks at his drawn hood, but the country sees enough travelers, they don’t stare long. And the little medic seems too intent on finding a place to stay to consider watching her back.

Foolish, but…well, she’s hardly about to be jumped in a main village thoroughfare. And he… _might_ be inclined to intervene, if she did. But for now, he’ll keep out of sight, hanging in the mouth of an alley as she finally picks an inn. A quaint little place, and he can smell the hot springs from here.

He doesn’t enter the inn proper, using his Mangekyō to simply ghost through the walls he needs to. He’s testing his luck, but…maybe he wouldn’t mind being caught. What other reason does he have for following, after all?

She doesn’t stay in her room for long, heading instead to the springs. At that, Obito hesitates. Sure, he’s seen her bare before, but…that was with her knowing consent. Is he really going to stoop to a peeper’s level?

At first, he lingers in the hall outside, blending with shadows as evening settles in. He can sense her chakra, bright white as ever, though it softens as she relaxes. It also happens to be the only one besides the staff that he can sense. After a few minutes of indecision, he cuts through another wall and into the springs.

She’s sat along an edge, turned back to rest her arms along the top and doze with her chin atop them. White waves are piled up atop her head, still wet from a prequel shower. Slipping around to watch from across the water, there’s a pause as she heaves a heavy sigh, turning back around to rest her head against the wall of the pool before stilling again. There’s not a mark on her. Either she’s skilled enough to rid herself of any scars…or she’s never had any in the first place. He’s willing to bet the latter.

Settled back in more shadows, he contents himself with watching for the time being. Helps she’s pretty to look at. And maybe there’s just a _little_ something _exciting_ at seeing what’s not meant to be seen.

…he wants to touch her again.

It doesn’t help when she finally stirs, dragging herself up out of the water, he gets an unadulterated view without water between them. Once dry, she ties on a robe, retreating to her room.

He follows.

She locks the door, but it’s of little consequence. Once her back is turned, he slips through to a dark corner, watching as she lets her hair down and sorts the knots with a comb. Maybe he’s letting his imagination get away from him, but there’s a fluid grace to her movements. And he can’t stop watching her hands.

The things those hands can do…

Distracted, his concentration slips (not that he has much mind to hold it much longer, anyway), and the cloak over his energy dulls. It’s clear she has a focus in the sensory, because it only takes a moment for her head to snap up, looking right at him. But she can’t quite see him in the dark, staring with wide eyes and clearly trying to think of what to do.

“…sorry,” he can’t help but drawl. “…wrong room.”

* * *

The sudden presence is a shock - she’d locked the door, didn’t hear it open. Had someone snuck in while she was downstairs? Straining to see through the shadows, there’s a jolt as the intruder speaks.

…no…it can’t be…!

Her tension shifts to surprise. It’s…the man from the inn? On the way to Suna? Has…has he been _following_ her?! Nerves flutter her heart in her chest, unsure how to react. She’d been sure she’d never see him again! Either he’s been keeping tabs on her, or this is one hell of a coincidence.

“…you…” She doesn’t know what else to say. What else _can_ she say? “…what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for someone. Instead, I happened to find you.” He takes a step out into the room, a strange mask over his features…but there’s no mistaking who he is. “Imagine my surprise at our paths crossing again -.” He cuts off, and it’s then she realizes he has no name to call her.

“…Ryū. My name, it’s…it’s Ryū.”

There’s a pause, as if considering matching her offer. “…you can call me Tobi.”

Tobi…? Well, all right then. “…who…were you looking for, Tobi?”

“It’s of little consequence now. They’re not here. I’ll have to keep looking.”

“…I’m not keeping you, am I?”

A hand pulls back his hood, and then lifts the mask from his face.

Unbidden, Ryū feels her stomach drop. Scars or no scars…she won’t deny he’s handsome, this… _Tobi_. Likely an alias given his phrasing, but…everyone has their secrets.

“…I’m in no hurry,” is his eventual reply. “If you don’t mind the company.”

“I…w-wasn’t expecting it,” she admits, unable to help a slight jump in her tone. “But…no. I don’t mind…”

Setting the cloak and mask aside, Obito stares, begetting a flustered flush. Managing to duck her gaze, Ryū goes back to her combing, fruitlessly pretending not to notice him getting closer, eyes hiding behind her fringe.

“Not feeling quite so talkative this time around, _Ryū_ …?”

Her head ducks further. What is she supposed to do? The thing about one night stands is that they last _one night_ \- he was never supposed to see her again. This isn’t supposed to _happen_ again! Even the first time wasn’t meant to happen! A fling with an emotional drifter in some strange gesture of comfort is one thing…but what’s her excuse this time? They’re no longer _strangers_ after such an encounter, but that doesn’t mean they’re much else…does it?

A gloved hand finds her chin, beckoning her gaze upward as he holds it between his thumb and forefinger. Expression torn between embarrassment and uncertainty, she eventually flickers greys back to his face, butterflies hatching out in her gut. There’s a subtle shaking to her form in both nerves, and though she won’t admit it, a strange kind of anticipation.

“I suppose we don’t need to resort to talking, if you’re not in the mood.” There’s a hint of an amused smile across his lips. “Perhaps you’re in the mood for…something else?”

She should be rebuking him, insisting that this is _not_ something meant to become a habit. But her mouth isn’t cooperating with her mind, floundering like a fish out of water in search of something to say.

…maybe because part of her doesn’t _want_ to say no. As cautious as the little medic’s raised herself to be, she can’t help a thrill in the base of her belly: a taboo excitement that doesn’t seem to go unnoticed.

Grip shifting slightly, Obito lets his thumb run over her lips, smirk growing as her eyes pinch shut with a whimper. “Such a pretty mouth. If we won’t sit and chat, maybe we can find another use for it, hm?”

Color blooms along the planes of her cheeks, only driven further into speechlessness.

For now, however, he settles with meeting it with his own. Knees rest against the edge of the bed along either side of hers, hands directing her face up to his with grips along her jaw. It’s a slow start, but less out of uncertainty as before, and more out of a want to make it last.

She doesn’t fight him - doesn’t want to. Between her time in the water and her position looking up to him, she’s putty in his hands. Her own grip weakly at his front, following the flow of his lips with soft sighs and wanting whimpers, which only seem to egg him on.

It’s not long before he urges her further back, form pressing atop her own as he keeps devouring her kisses. She bows to his every push, not bothering to censor a moan as attentions move down to her jaw, over the pulse of her throat. A hand slips beneath the loose tie of her obi, finding a braless breast. Already the robe is pushed up to her waist as he settles between her knees, bent and bowed to let him rest the crux of his hips to hers.

Fingers bury in his hair, Ryū holding along his scalp as her head turns to bare the plane of her neck. He leaves a trail of bruises and saliva down to her collarbone, tugging the garment aside before giving in and undoing the half-tied knot. Another pull bares all but her arms through sleeves and the fork of her legs hidden beneath black lace, already growing damp with arousal.

Lowering further, he takes to a breast, a now-bare hand working along the skin of the other. Ryū’s back arches up to his touches with a soft cry, shifting her grip to sheets as it tightens. “Nn…!”

Once he works the rosy skin to a bud, Obito switches lips to the other, hand instead sneaking down beneath the hem of her panties. Going by touch alone, fingertips trace along her lips, earning wanting moans before he stumbles upon something a little different. Ryū gives a jolt, hips rutting up into his hand.

“Looks like I found something important,” he murmurs against her skin, red from his attentions. Lazily lipping at a nipple, he ignores the tightening of his trousers for a moment to explore her nethers. The little button is apparently where he’s meant to focus, the pad of a thumb working it in circles and earning delicious reactions. Suddenly the little medic seems to forget to be quiet, breath panting and giving oaths as she starts to tremble. Toes curl as he maneuvers a finger inside, giving a few experimental pumps and curls before adding another.

Flushed scarlet, Ryū simply lies and twitches, trying to buck her hips against Obito’s touches in desperate effort to cum. She can’t help a few whimpered pleads to push her over the edge, teeth sunk into her lip. “P-please…w-wanna…!”

Clearly enjoying keeping her along the proverbial edge, he slows his efforts despite her whining, drinking in the image of her all flustered. If she looked pretty before, she’s gorgeous now, blushed red and peppered with purple. But eventually, he increases his pace, giving her clit more attention and watching her unravel. Muscles contract against his intruding digits, and to his surprise, there’s a slight squirt as she cries out, hips rutting as she finds her orgasm.

Continuing until it’s clear she’s ridden it out, Obito withdraws long enough to bare himself. Length engorged with blood, he reclines at the head of the bed and palms at it for a moment as Ryū catches her breath, knees bending.

“My turn.”

Flushing darker at the sight of him, there’s a moment’s pause before rolling over to her belly to consider it. As before, she summons chakra to a palm, giving his cock a stroke and reaching for the nerves.

A groan as his head tosses tells her it’s working. For now, she settles on giving him slow pumps, coming toward the head and gently squeezing before continuing. Nestled between his legs, she gives the inside of his thighs the occasional press of her lips, watching his expression shift with each change of pace.

Abs twitch as she works him, trying to vary her hold and pace to keep it interesting, noting his reactions to find what he likes best. Once a globule of precum peaks from his head, Ryū leans in to lap experimentally at it. A bit bitter, but…given his flush at the sight, it’s worth it. Hand still working his shaft, her lips take his head, giving sultry glances up through her lashes as she flicks her tongue against his slit.

He continues to leak into her mouth, swallowed down as she keeps going. Releasing the tip with a slight pop, her head tilts to drag her tongue along his length, watching it bounce with every jump of his nerves. Considering for a moment, she eventually takes a finger between her lips, wetting the digit before giving his entrance a questioning prod.

He jolts, flushing, but doesn’t tell her to stop. Letting it slip inside, Ryū gives it a curl, watching him tense and buck his hips as it strokes along his walls. Satisfied, she retakes his head and grips his base, doing her best to juggle the three actions in tandem.

Oath after oath slips out from under his breath, gripping the sheets until knuckles go pale, abdomen tightening as his head tilts back against the wall. Between two methods of stimulation, it’s not long before Obito comes undone.

Hips rut upward with a grunt, catching her off-guard and losing her grip. Cum spurts along a cheek, the rest ending up atop his stomach as his cock bounces up with his thrusts.

Panting for breath, he manages a heavy-eyed look back down between his knees, seeing Ryū swipe at her cheek with a thumb before lapping the mess up with her tongue. The sight makes him realize he’s still hard.

Giving the rest of the aftermath a glance, he shrugs it off for now, sitting up and considering his companion. She in turn gives him a curious look, a tinge of uncertainty blooming between them.

“I think you need another shower.”

Ryū opens her mouth to reply, pauses, and then gives him a suspicious glance.

“Your hair was wet,” he comments idly. “Surely you know to shower before going into a hot spring.”

Still not looking wholly convinced, she nonetheless agrees. Thankfully, despite its age, the inn’s rooms have their own shower and bathroom.

But before she gets up to start the water, he takes her wrist, pulling her back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Red bursts back into being in her cheeks, eeping as he stands and picks her up. It’s not long before the shower heats, and the pair of them stumble in, mouth-to-mouth. Obito takes her wrists, pinning them up above her head while ravaging her lips with his own. His bulk presses her to the wall, length rutting against her slit and beckoning a moan. Steam billows up toward the ceiling, the hiss of the shower head doing little to cover up cries and groans.

Picking the medic up again and keeping her pinned between him and the tile, he wraps her legs around his waist before bucking his head between her lips, carefully lowering her along his length and swallowing her throaty moan. The pace starts slow but builds quickly, the slap of skin against skin only made louder as they’re drenched in water.

One arm slung around his neck, Ryū does her best to hold herself up while reaching a hand as close to his cock as she can, sparking chakra and earning a lusty groan as he’s able to feel her take him to the hilt. His own hands help lift her up, only to tug her back down to drive back into her heat.

Unable to fondle her clit, Ryū still sees stars at the angle he plunges into her, biting her lip nearly to bleeding to try and mute her pleasured sounds. But instead, Obito swallows them up with another kiss, the pair of them humming in unison as he releases deep within with another buck of his hips, just enough to let Ryū tumble into her own. Parting to breathe, they slide to the floor of the shower stall, a tangle of limbs and flushed skin as water continues to cascade over them.

Still a bit randy, Ryū takes a turn to pepper little kisses and nips along his throat, hands roaming his sides as he gives a chuckle. “I think you’ve wrung me out,” he offers, tone tinged tired as she continues to nuzzle under his jaw. “I might actually sleep after all that…”

Grey doe eyes peer up at him. “…you can stay, if you want.”

“…perhaps for a bit.” Like before, he’ll have to be gone before sunup.

…he shouldn’t be here at all. But then again, he doesn’t mind being a little selfish.

But his answer, betraying his intentions to flee, sees a small wilt of her expression despite her attempt to glance away before it slips. “…’kay.”

Once they can keep hands off each other long enough to get clean, Ryū collapses atop the bed with a sigh, immediately laying claim to a pillow and curling up in her nightgown.

Obito just settles on returning to his boxers, taking the other side and seeing her look up. Apparently she’s feeling attached, if that look tells him anything. “…at least at this rate, it’s almost unavoidable we’ll run into each other again, hm…?”

“…you weren’t following me?”

“I’m afraid I’m a bit too busy for that.” A bit too busy for…anything more than this.

Reading as much, she looks back to her pillow.

Sighing, Obito stares up at the ceiling. If he’s willing to be honest with himself, he’s falling into the same trap. He’s getting too close. Letting too much slip. But it’s like he can’t help it with her. A little ray of light in the past sixteen years of darkness he’s clinging to too tightly. She even _looks_ like light. Funny, given his own appearance.

…this isn’t in his plans. This is a distraction, and he really shouldn’t be conceding to it. But surely if it’s just temporary - like all of this will soon be - then…there’s no harm in indulging.

Right?

Still, he knows it’s not fair. She doesn’t know what she’s getting wrapped up in. And once he’s gone, it will all be one big regret.

Won’t it?

Logic tells him to stop now before he does anything _else_ foolish. The rest of him wants to just say “fuck it” and let himself enjoy something temporary. When was the last time he enjoyed something? Will he ever get to again?

Glancing over, he sees her dozing, not quite asleep, but eyes closed to let white lashes rest against her cheekbones, breath soft. The tightness in his chest at the sight only makes him more conflicted.

Turning, his movement urges her eyes to open again, looking to him questioningly.

“…I can stay ‘til sunup.”

The way her eyes light up clenches his chest again, especially as it soon dies with somber understanding. “…okay.”

An arm reaches, pulling her over and turning her until her back rests flush to his front, chin tucked over the crown of her head. He doesn’t really sleep - doesn’t need to. But for now, he’ll linger until daybreak.

After that…well, there’s no real way to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Seems these two just have a knack for running into each other...among other things ;3 Maybe they're both just...reading into this a bit too deeply. Or...maybe there's a reason for that, too. I guess we'll just have to see!


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the acceptance of the spark between them, Obito starts taking spare moments to bring his lover gifts from his travels as she sleeps. But one of these times, he's going to get caught.

The trip to the Land of Tea leaves her…off-kilter.

After their encounter on the way to Suna, Ryū was ready to forget the stranger she stumbled upon (quite literally) at the inn. One night in a lifetime of many, a man she would surely never see again.

And yet…she _did_.

_Tobi_ claimed it was a coincidence - that they’d just happened to, _again_ , be in the same place at the same time. And while she can accept that…she wonders if it _was_ a coincidence.

If something happens once, it’s a stroke of luck. If it happens twice…well, it’s certainly notable. No longer is he a once-met stranger. Now there’s a pattern, a sequence of events.

…and she’s not sure how she feels about that.

Something tells her he’s someone without roots. Wandering without a place in the world. And he’d certainly hinted that he’s not exactly able to _be_ anything besides a happenstance that flickers in and out of her life on a whim.

Is she…really okay with that?

After all, it’s not really…clear what on earth is going on between them. There’s certainly a spark (or, at least, she’s felt one…she can’t really speak for him), but…can anything really come of someone so fleeting?

…does she even _want_ this?

The stubborn part of her says that yes, she does. Maybe it’s just infatuation, but…she’s never had anything like this before. And the curious part of her (as well as the emotional part) isn’t ready to let him go quite yet.

Yet the rest of her - the somber, doubting part - is certain there’s nothing to be gained. That they’re just flings. He’s just taking what he wants and leaving the rest. Why else would he keep disappearing? And though she may be naive, she can still tell he’s not telling her everything. There’s omission due to lack of time…and there’s leaving things out despite the subject being breached.

The duality is practically maddening, so…for now, she pushes the thoughts aside and leaves Cha no Kuni in worse spirits than when she arrived.

She returns a day early, deciding she wants some time at home to just…sulk for a bit. Maybe a bit immature, but she doesn’t want this dragging her down at work. That will lead to questions, which will only make things worse.

Fubuki attempts to wiggle the reasons out of her, but she stubbornly ignores the summon, moping around the house until her shift the next morning.

…which quickly turns into a double shift. Which certainly isn’t due to wanting a way to keep the rest of her thoughts at bay.

By the time she makes it home, she’s completely wiped, doing little before simply collapsing atop her bed and passing out.

And when she finally rouses the next morning, a palm rubbing the sleep from her eyes, it takes a moment to notice that something is not as she left it.

…there’s…a box on her nightstand.

Suddenly very much awake, she stares at it before looking quickly about the room. Nothing else looks out of place. Her window is still locked. Once she puts on a robe, she finds the front _and_ back doors both locked, as well as the rest of the windows. Nothing’s missing or disturbed, and nothing else has been added…save for the box.

She has half a mind to report it, but…her curiosity wins out in the end. Gingerly picking it up, she doesn’t notice any seals or other signs of a trap. Lifting the flaps, there’s a slight flinch before daring to look inside.

It’s…tea…?

Picking up the bag of loose leaf, she notices it’s one of Cha no Kuni’s local brands. She doesn’t remember ordering any while there, and even if she did, it _certainly_ wouldn’t be delivered into her locked house, _in her bedroom_.

…wait…

This feels familiar. Something unexpected despite locked doors…?

Her stomach does a flip-flop. No…it can’t be. Can it? Or is she just getting her hopes up? Was…was it Tobi?

There’s no note, no address…just the unmarked box, and the tea. Which, upon closer inspection…is her favorite. Black with peach. She’d had it the morning after they -

But he’d already left! She’d woke alone! Then…then how…?

…she can’t know that it was him. And yet…how else, _who_ else? Staring at the bag with a conflicted expression, Ryū eventually takes both it and the box downstairs, hearing Fubuki’s greeting screech but saying nothing in return. Instead, she goes about her morning routine in a bit of a fog, brewing a cup of the tea and nursing it slowly.

Behind the rim of her mug, she gives a small smile, cheeks lightly blushed pink.

* * *

He couldn’t help it. He had to stay and see what she would do.

The bird had been a bit of a problem. He hadn’t realized she had a _pet_. Still, he’s nothing if not stealthy, and the delivery had gone without a hitch. The next morning, he’s phased mostly into Kamui, peering out from an unseen corner.

…it’s hard not to laugh at her confusion.

She goes so far as to check the entire house, and she _still_ doesn’t find him. It’s almost cute, seeing her peek around corners and even into the coat closet by the door. But eventually she opens the box.

…he isn’t expecting the reaction he gets.

She looks…well, still confused, and then hopeful. And then…almost sad?

Why sad?

Eventually she retreats, making the tea and seeming a bit higher in spirits. Still, that somber look bothers him, and Obito makes his way back out through Kamui, using the dimension to hop beyond the village’s walls. But before he retreats back to reality, he tries to puzzle out what she’d been thinking.

…is she regretful? Surely if she had been, she’d not have accepted the gift. And likely look more angry or disgusted than sad. Then…?

…unless…

Obito’s brow furrows. Perhaps…he underestimated her attachment? She _had_ seemed sorrowful before falling asleep that night. And though he’d left her side before she woke, he’d lingered just a bit to make sure she’d been all right (and perhaps learn a little more about her). At the time, he hadn’t noticed much, but…maybe she didn’t want to show her melancholy.

…it’s a predicament.

He likes her. Probably…more than he should. And apparently he’s not the only one feeling that way. He shouldn’t be letting himself get distracted! He has a plan to bring to fruition, a path to follow, a world to change! This… _crush_ is a waste of time in the long run. In the end, none of it will matter. He’ll bring about the perfect world of dreams…and she will sleep forever, with everyone else.

…at least he can give her that. A world in which she can have him, if that’s what she wants.

…even if that means he won’t have the same.

A hand braces against his brow, the tug-of-war he’s having with himself bringing about a surge of temper. He’s worked too hard and too long to let something like this pull his focus! Over half his life he’s been so sure, so determined that what he’s doing is for the best! All it took was one person - one death to open his eyes to the folly of this world.

…certainly it can’t take just one to change his mind.

He mulls the subject over for a time before shoving it aside. Either way…for now, he has work to do. And the longer he tarries, the later he’ll be.

Chakra pulls him back into the forests of Hi no Kuni, and as he’d asked, Zetsu is waiting for him, yellow eyes narrowed.

“ _You’re late.”_

“I got…interrupted. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“ _You seem to be getting ‘interrupted’ more and more often.”_

“Security is getting tighter in some areas as Akatsuki starts moving. Either way, I made it through. Where to next?”

Zetsu stares for another moment before relenting. “ _Tsuchi. To find an old contact of Deidara’s for some possible information about the jinchūriki.”_

“…Tsuchi it is.”

* * *

She uses the tea sparingly, wanting to make it last. Something tells her she might not get anything else…or, if she does, likely not for a long while. Tobi, after all, seems a busy man. So she keeps the rest in a sealed jar, occasionally cracking it open just enough to take in the smell and beget a smile. While Ryū still isn’t sure what to make of…all of this, for now, she decides to just take what she gets _as_ she gets it.

Life is short, after all.

Otherwise, it goes on as it always has, days blending together as she spends the majority of them working. And yet, she goes about her routines with a slight spring in her step, her smile a little brighter.

Just a little over a week later…there’s another box.

Unlike the first time, she doesn’t hesitate out of suspicion, but just a bit of self-torture, delaying seeing what’s inside until eagerness gets the better of her. A bit of tissue paper later, her eyes go round. Picking the object out of the nest of paper, the light catches the open end, and she can’t help a soft coo of admiration.

Opal shines from one end of an opened geode the size of a chicken egg, colors shifting as she turns it in the sunlight coming through her window. Gaping at it, Ryū spends several minutes just…turning and spinning it, eventually flopping backwards onto her bed to marvel up at it.

“…pretty…!”

…it’s her birthstone.

Eventually, Ryū brings her arms - still holding the stone - down over her eyes to try and fight a giddy rush. But the attempt largely fails as she gives a soft squeal, feet kicking a bit against the edge of her bed.

Maybe a bit immature for someone her age, but…no one’s ever given her anything like this before.

And by now, she’s all but convinced it’s Tobi. Who else has any reason to send her anything? Though she still wonders about just how he gets them to her…but maybe that part of the mystery can remain to keep its allure.

Peeking out past her arms, she wishes she could be giving him things in return…but she can’t know _how_ to get anything to him. Besides, she has no idea when - or if - he’ll ever come back, or if it’s even him bringing them this far. And she knows so little about him…what’s something she could offer that would even begin to mean anything?

…and then it hits her.

Rushing downstairs (and earning a harried cry from her summon), Ryū digs through her desk and fetches ink and a brush. It’s been a while since she’s practiced, but…hopefully she can remember the strokes.

By noon, there’s ink smudged all over her face, several crumpled papers filling her wastebasket, but! Also a finished draft. Letting the script dry, she carefully folds it and tucks it into an envelope, his name (alias?) printed along the front. She leaves it in the same spot the boxes have sat, setting the geode nearby and admiring its colors before tucking into her pillow later that night.

* * *

His next offering is from Kusa - a little bracelet woven from fibers bought from a merchant woman in a civilian village. Maybe not as eye-catching as his previous gift, but…hopefully enough.

He’d been able to stay and watch her waking reaction (he’d had to duck back into Kamui completely at her giddy squeal…it was just too much…) before taking his leave. His partner had been getting increasingly impatient before they made their way to the Land of Grass. And finding an excuse to return has taken longer than he wanted, hence the delay.

Phasing through to her room, he takes a few moments (as he always has) to just…stand and watch her for a time. There’s something calming about simply seeing the rise and fall of her form beneath the blankets. Proof that she’s still alive. Still his little light in the world.

It’s getting harder and harder to deny that he’s fallen much further than he ever should have let himself. She’s become a kind of cathartic comfort for him, even without knowing it. Something he can keep coming back to, no matter what has transpired during his absence, and find just as he left her. And though he can’t help a small anxiety that something might befall her while he’s gone, it’s relieved upon each return.

He resists the urge to touch her - a hand over her hair, against her cheek - that might risk waking her. For now, he doesn’t want to interrupt her rest…or admit to his being there.

Instead, he goes to leave his latest gift…only to notice something already there. A little stationary envelope lightly framed with floral prints, and bearing his persona’s name. The only thing she knows him by.

…so, she knows it’s him.

Trading the paper for his gift, he gives her a checking glance before carefully opening the flap and retrieving the note within. He expects, perhaps, a little thank you note…maybe a quip about his subterfuge. But instead he sees stanzas, pausing at the first line in surprise before reading on.

_Mask_  
_Within the edge of shadows,_  
_Scars_  
_Along a somber face._  
_Hands_  
_That trace a figure fragile,_  
_Arms_  
_That grant a warm embrace._  
_Eyes_  
_Through which the past still echoes,_  
_Voice_  
_That murmurs soft refrains._  
_Skin_  
_Which houses a soul gentle,_  
_You  
_ _With which my heart remains._

Reaching the end, Obito reads it again. And again. Halfway through another, his spare hand comes to rest over his eyes, dropping to a crouch with shaking shoulders.

…what has he done to deserve this?

Careful to hold the paper aside as to keep it free from _foolish_ tears, he struggles to regain his self control. He was not expecting this. He was not _prepared_ for this. Such a pure little display of affection. Unfiltered, without pretension. Just an honest offering in repayment of his own.

Peering over his hand as it drags further down his face, he stares at her, not sure what to do. As of yet, she’s still asleep, but if he’s not careful, she’s going to notice he’s here. Carefully folding the note, he slips it back into its envelope before turning and preparing to return to Kamui.

“…Tobi…?”

* * *

At her voice, he stills. Sitting up, the sheets pool at her waist, still half-asleep as a hand rubs at her face. She’s not dreaming, is she…?

“…Ryū,” is the reply, though he doesn’t turn around.

Expression still foggy, she nonetheless gives him a smile. “…I _knew_ it was you! You came back…”

He sighs, shoulders wilting before stumbling as she lurches into him, bed abandoned and arms finding his waist. He can feel her cheek at his back.

“…I missed you,” she murmurs, clearly still addled by exhaustion.

A pause, and then, “…I missed you, too. I…hope you’ve enjoyed your gifts.”

“Mhm!” Retreating half a step as he turns, she gives him a sleepy, beaming smile. “I still have some tea left…I’ve been saving it. And the stone was so pretty!” It’s then she thinks to look to the table, noticing the box, and her note missing. Suddenly she’s unsure again, finding it in his hand. “Did…did you read it…?”

“I did.”

Fingers fiddle absentmindedly with the hem of her nightgown, a hint of rouge in her cheeks. “…it’s…it’s not quite like what you’ve been giving me, but…I wanted to -”

“It’s perfect.”

She gives a start, blush darkening. “…but -”

“I…wasn’t expecting anything in return.” Obito glances to the envelope. “…it’s been a very long time since someone gave me anything. Let alone something like…like this.”

Ryū averts her gaze. “…I just…w-wanted to say thank you. Because…well, no one’s given _me_ anything in a long time, either. No one’s ever…” She trails off, not sure how much to say.

Silence falls between them, neither knowing where to go from here. Neither knowing how much _further_ to go.

“Can…can you stay very long?”

He sighs. “…I shouldn’t.”

“…oh…” Ryū’s shoulders wilt. “O-okay.”

“…but…I _want_ to.” A pause as she perks up. “…gods do I want to.”

“Maybe…just for a bit…?” Both of her hands find his empty one, giving a tug and an imploring smile. “…please?”

Damn those doe eyes of hers. Only half-heartedly resisting, he lets her lead him to a seat along the edge of her bed. But before she can sit herself, he sets the note back on the table, letting both hands come to rest on her waist as she stands before him. One then slowly trails back down her leg before sneaking softly beneath the hem of her gown, hitching it up toward her hip.

The grazing texture of his glove earns a shiver and a sharp breath, feeling him trace patterns against her skin. “Nn…”

Unable to help a smile, Obito pulls her forward until she’s perched atop his lap, her knees tucked alongside his hips on the bed. Hands drag up the fabric of her nightgown to stroke along her back, face tucked into the crook of her neck as his grip brings them chest to chest.

In turn, Ryū runs fingers up through his hair along the rear of his scalp, sighing softly as a cheek leans against his crown. For now, they simply keep up the pattern of touches, making up for the lost time since they’d last been this close.

“…heh…I don’t want…to let go…” Her grip gets just a little tighter. “…I don’t want you to disappear again.” Before she can stop them, a few traitorous tears bead along her lashes.

Obito’s hold does the same, arms looping around her back and brow bowed to her skin. “…I have to.”

“Why?”

There’s a sigh. “…I have important work to do, I…”

She doesn’t rebuke his fade to silence. “…can you…promise to keep coming back? Even if…even if it takes you a while? I don’t mind waiting, I…” She urges them apart, looking to him somberly as hands rest atop his shoulders. “…I just…want to see you again. Again and again.”

His chest tightens to a painful degree. He knows she’s being sincere - she doesn’t care about anything else, so long as he comes back. All she wants is to _be_ with him.

What would she say if she knew…?

It doesn’t matter - he can’t tell her. But that look in her eyes - honest, open wanting of him…him! - almost makes him want to just…leave it all behind.

…but even if he did…it’s not that simple. And as foolish as she’s making him, it’s not enough for him to make such a rash decision on a whim.

“…I’ll try,” is all he can offer without lying.

She considers him for another long moment before appearing to concede. Moving her hold to softly cup his jaw, Ryū tilts his face to hers, slowly letting lips brush. There’s no fire to the act, bright and burning, but rather a steady, comforting warmth. No longer relying on words, she tries instead to convey through touch what she feels.

Obito doesn’t stop her, shifting his hands to her waist and letting her do as she pleases. She starts with a slow meshing of mouths before migrating her attentions, pressing kisses along the ridges of his right side. Feeling her wandering downward, he takes a moment to swivel them atop the mattress, letting her hands gently urge him to recline.

She then reaches to the hem of his top, wandering up with just whispers of touches along his skin and urging a shiver from his spine. Eventually she strips the cloth up over his head, peeling away gloves until his top half is bare, everything tossed to the floor in a heap. Still straddling him, Ryū resumes her attentions along his torso, every skim of lips and fingertips feather-light as though he were porcelain. Goosebumps soon pepper his skin. A hand traces along the hem of his halves, curious about the damage but asking no questions. She’s never seen a man of his make, content to explore every inch of him until she can recall him perfectly in her mind when he’s gone.

Realizing she has no intentions of being interrupted, Obito simply lays back and closes his eyes with a sigh, muscles twitching where she touches. No one’s ever handled him so delicately. He’s used to the tough and unforgiving, and even between them something more fiery and feral. If he had any doubts about the sincerity of her convictions, they’ve died a quick death tonight.

It’s more than clear that she loves him.

A heavy realization, even more so when one considers she knows what she’s getting into…at least in part. Something so inconsistent and unpredictable, and yet…she keeps on nonetheless. That kind of dedication isn’t something he should take lightly.

Then again…he’s much the same: risking the integrity of his plans and Zetsu’s suspicions every time he spirits away to see her. But he can’t stay away - that much he knows. Whatever it is about her that has him so transfixed, he’s just as attached.

…he supposes that means he loves her, too.

Skimming her palms along his sides, she smiles against his skin as he shivers again. As docile as her touches are, they’ve stoked his desires all the same, length aching against the confines of his clothes. Reaching the top of his trousers, she gives the skin one last press of her lips before hands take to the latches, freeing him and earning a grateful sigh. Stripping him bare, she brings up her gown over her head, locks thrown astray as she rids them of the last barrier between them.

Retaking her position, she plants more kisses against the plane of his throat, hips slowly stroking atop his own and earning a groan that hums against her lips. After a few long moments of teasing him, Ryū lifts to her knees, one hand taking hold of his length with a spark of chakra that bucks his pelvis. Guiding him in, she sinks atop him with a contented sigh, letting herself adjust as Obito shifts to sit up. Hands wander the plane of her back, taking a turn to plant kisses along her neck, dropping down toward her collarbone before taking to a breast.

Her head cranes back, fingers of one hand burying into inky locks with a sigh. Her hips give a few small, experimental sweeps against his own, her spare hand resting against his hip bone and reaching chakra to the proper nerves. Obito groans as sensations register, brow tucking to the crook of her neck as she continues her pace, slow and deep, just as she started.

Knees bent up to help cradle her, his heels dig into the mattress as she ebbs and flows over him like a tide, arousal lifting their heartbeats and begging sweat from their skin. Breaths and gasps, moans and mewls bloom in the silence of the night-drenched bedroom. The air grows heavy with the scent of sex, but also with a kind of desperation conveyed through actions over words. Hands seek steady holds as brow rests against brow, trying to find contact through as much skin as possible as they rock in tandem.

Feeling himself approaching the edge, Obito spares a hand to where they meet, a thumb finding and caressing her clit and earning a cry, Ryū hiding in his neck as her toes curl. “N-nn, T-Tobi…!”

There’s a small pang of guilt at her crying the wrong name, but…now’s hardly the time to correct her, if it’s even wise to do so. Trying to urge her on, he leans his lips to her ear. “You’re so, ngh…beautiful, Ryū…no one’s ever…m-made me feel this way…!”

She can’t manage a reply, but her fingers find a firmer grip in his hair, whimpering wordlessly against his skin as her muscles tighten.

“Find release with me…” he murmurs, barely able to keep his head. “Come undone with me…I want to see you unravel for me… _just_ for me…”

Breath clipping, Ryū straightens to meet his eyes, her own fogged with arousal before bracing her brow against his. The coil in her gut is close to snapping, better judgment distant as words slip uncensored past her lips.

“I l-love you, Tobi…”

Heart leaping to his throat, Obito can’t help a harder jump of his hips as she shifts to kiss him, an exhausted moan mingling with his own as she constricts with orgasm around him, taking his last few finishing thrusts as she slows to a stop. The pair of them each go limp, collapsing back against the bed in a tangle of limbs.

As they regain their breath, Ryū practically dozes atop his chest, especially tired with her rest so interrupted. But Obito is wide awake, still taken aback by her proclamation.

There’s a difference between assuming, and…being told.

And even then, it’s not supposed to happen that fast, is it? But…then again, this has hardly been a typical courtship. One that he was never supposed to indulge.

And now look at him.

…nothing like this was supposed to happen. It felt like it _couldn’t_ happen…not after everything he’s seen, everything he lost that day. Obito was sure there was nothing good left in this world…no one else who would ever care about him.

And while he loved Rin, he wasn’t _in_ love with her. Nor had she been with him. It was more the fact that anyone cared at all. No one else had given him a second glance. Orphan, poor student, poorer shinobi…he had been nothing. _Became_ nothing when the last person who ever cared for him was taken from him.

…but _she_ does.

Part of him has to wonder why. In so many ways, they’re still strangers. She doesn’t even know his _real_ name. What about him could she possibly think worth caring about, let alone… _loving?_

…then again, what about him regarding her? Is he really so gullibly starved of affection that the first person to show a lick of it has him so desperate? Is that all she sees him as in return? Someone showing interest?

But it doesn’t _feel_ that shallow.

…she brings him peace. He doesn’t have to put up walls with her. True, he hasn’t told her _everything_ …but after abandoning Obito to become Madara…maybe Obito isn’t as dead as he thought.

There’s no repulsion of his appearance. She simply takes him as he is. Enjoys just _being_ with him.

Maybe they _are_ just a little starved of attention. But maybe there’s also a reason they’ve only found it in each other.

She’s a medic. He can only assume it’s because she wants to help people. Maybe that same empathy is what draws her to him. Maybe she knows without him saying that he needs someone to give him a little faith again. Someone to prove he’s not as disposable as he’s assumed for so long.

…and maybe he’s just thinking too much.

By now she’s fast asleep, breathing softly against the skin of his chest with her crown tucked under his chin. He feels a little guilty at having woke her, but…then again, that was…something else entirely. There’s still goosebumps along his arms. Sure, they’ve had sex more than once now, but…this was _different_.

Carefully, not wanting to wake her, he brings arms up over the small of her back, wanting to touch as much of her as he can. He didn’t answer her before she passed out, didn’t reciprocate. He’s not really sure he _can_. To admit that he’s found something like this changes the view he’s had of the world for so long. Two people caring about each other might not bring about world peace…but maybe it’s enough to remind him that the same people who take lives also love. That for everyone who hates, there’s someone who loves just as much.

…it’s too much to think about. He stubbornly pushes it all aside for now, but not before deciding one thing.

…he loves her. Or…at least, he thinks he does. At this point, does he even know what that means?

Being with her makes him happy. Makes him feel…comfortable. He wants to protect her. Wants to never leave her side again, even though he knows he has to.

…is that love?

Obito heaves a heavy sigh. He should leave…he never planned to stay this long, and Zetsu is bound to notice. But there’s a new appreciation as he feels her breathe, feels the warmth of her skin, the subtle tickle of hair beneath his chin. Suddenly he’s so aware of everything that is her, with everything that is him.

…when was the last time he felt this…content?

A thumb brushes absentmindedly against her skin, staring up at the ceiling. What was meant to be a few minutes to leave another gift has turned into far too long…and far too many thoughts brought with it. As much as he’d like to stay until sunrise as he’s done before…he’s already tarried longer than he should have.

It’s with a heavy heart he moves her aside, sparing lips to her brow and watching hers curl in a smile, clinging to her pillow as he moves to dress.

Taking up the note, he slips it out of sight. The last thing he wants is Zetsu noticing it and nosing into his business…again. Finding a spare scrap of paper and a pen, he contemplates for a moment before scribbling something and leaving it atop the box she’s yet to open. Then with a surge of chakra, he disappears back into his personal dimension.

Save for her smile and the token, it’s as if he were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Seems those ponderings about feelings before really DID have a deeper meaning ;3 But things are going to start getting complicated, what with Obito balancing time between his sweetie and his nefarious plotting. One of these days, someone is going to notice...


	4. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's flights of fancy into Konoha to see his little medic are starting to get noticed by his partner...

Five weeks. _Five weeks_ until he sees her again.

As patient as Ryū is…it’s admittedly torture. While her busy schedule helps, she still wakes each morning and looks eagerly to her bedside table…only to wilt each morning she finds it empty. While she’s not looking forward so much to the gift (she appreciates them, _of course_ ), she’s more eager to know that he’s been here. Another sign he’s still alive, still thinking of her.

…and maybe she would rather he wake her than slip in and out unnoticed.

The bracelet has adorned her wrist since she opened the box, and his note is kept in her supply pouch. By that next morning, she’d realized what she’d admitted to, sure that she’d made a monumental mistake. It was the heat of the moment, surely far too soon, but…well, she meant it. Or at least she feels like she did. She’s never done this before, but…it just…felt like the right time to say it!

Fearing she’d scared him off, she’d looked to the box, only to see the note. A few words thanking her for the poem, a signature…and a little ink heart.

She’d promptly hidden her face in the paper and fell into a giddy giggle fit.

Hence every quiet moment in her shifts sees her retrieving the paper and giving it another glance. She’s folded and unfolded it so many times, it’s started to wear.

It’s one of the few things that makes waiting a little easier.

* * *

Obito, in the meantime, does much the same.

The poem’s short and simple, so it’s not long before he simply memorizes it. But his own little piece of stationary soon starts to erode with his constant viewings of it. There’s a difference between recalling the words, and seeing her calligraphy strokes. And though it quickly fades, for a day or two, it still smells like whatever incense she burns in her little house. Which, consequently, is what _she_ smells like.

…maybe he’ll just…take something else with him next time he sees her. For the scent.

Seeing her again, however, isn’t so easy.

With his plans moving forward, Obito finds himself more and more indisposed. Which makes finding time to maneuver back toward Konoha…difficult.

But finally, over a month after his last visit, he manages to evade Zetsu long enough to Kamui past the village’s wall and toward the little house in the residential district. It’s not quite as late, though still dark, and he finds a light still on. Hm…this might be a problem…he’s not keen for her to know about Kamui quite yet, if at all. And she’s never asked how he gets to her so stealthily.

A careful peek shows her nestled in bed, knees drawn up as she reads a book with heavy eyes. Should he wait for her to finish, or try to maneuver around…?

…instead, he gets another idea.

Moving slightly, he manages to reach unnoticed to her lamp, and with a flick, it goes dark as his arm retreats.

“Eh?!”

Quietly snickering to himself, he moves around to a different corner before she can turn the light back on. “Boo.”

There’s another sound of surprise, and to his own, she lobs the book at him. Hardly a deadly weapon, caught in a hand as he chuckles. “Is this how you say hello?” he teases, setting the tome aside.

* * *

There’s hardly a chance to get the question out before she’s out of bed and latched onto him. “Gods, you scared me!” she chastises, parting and giving his chest a disciplinary thump of her palm. “First my light went out, and then -!”

Her sentence is interrupted, however, as Obito removes his mask with a hand and silences her with a kiss. For a moment she fights him indignantly, not done chastising him, but she can’t stay peeved for long as arms snake around her back. Instead, she gives an eep as he scoops her up, arms and legs both scrambling for a hold as not to let him drop her. “Oi -!”

There’s another deep laugh that makes her stomach drop before his mouth is back on hers, hungrily taking all the little noises of happiness she gives at finally seeing him again.

Only once he comes up for air does she rest her forehead to his. “…I missed you so much,” is her soft offering, staring at him tenderly. “I’ve been so worried…”

Regaining his breath, Obito gives a grin, clearly just as enthused to see her. “Ah, don’t - you’ll not be rid of me that easily.”

That gets her to smile again, giggling as cheeks bloom pink. “…good. Because I, for one, have little intention of letting you go…”

The comment brings a warmth to his chest, and Obito chooses to convey it by kissing her again, more fervently this time. She gives a small sound of surprise, but wastes no time in reciprocating, smiling against his lips.

For a time he has her pinned to the wall, stealing more kisses. Then sat upon her chest of drawers, hands roaming around every part of her he can reach while she takes a turn to pepper his face with pecks of her lips, drawing his shirt over his head and letting her own fingers wander. Finally, there’s another scoop before tossing her (carefully) back to the bed.

A mess of kisses and exploratory hands, there’s a scramble to throw off clothes and be skin to skin before Obito hesitates. “I, er…brought something.”

Ryū gives a curious glance, watching a hand slip into his pocket and withdraw an unmistakable package. “…oh!” In truth he doesn’t really _need_ it - she’s more than able to handle keeping herself from ending up pregnant - she’s a medic after all. But still, the gesture is appreciated, so she gives him a smile. “Well, I can always take care of things, but…good idea.”

Once she gets him bare, there’s some fiddling to apply it, unable to help a bit of giggling before it’s in place. Legs spread to accommodate him, Ryū gives him a coy smile. “Shall we give it a try…?”

Needing no further encouragement as he takes in the view, Obito aligns himself before giving a steady urge of his hips until they’re flush, watching with a grin as she moans at the feeling, spine curling. Taking a moment to let her adjust and position a hand to wake him, he takes to nipping at her collarbone before starting to move.

Ryū hooks ankles behind him, helping pull him forward as the pace builds, mewling at the friction she’s missed for so long.

But though he can feel her chakra as in the past, Obito quickly realizes that something’s…off. Though he knew a condom would lessen sensations, he didn’t think it would be _this_ bad. Blaming it on the damaged nerves of his length, there’s a growl before withdrawing, hearing Ryū’s confused whine. “Forget it,” he mutters, stripping the latex and tossing it aside. If she says she’s got this covered, then…he’s not going to deprive himself.

Sinking back into her heat, there’s a groan. Much better. All the more eager, he quickly builds back into a strong pace, peppering sloppy kisses along her throat as his hips drive to hers. A hand clumsily seeks out her clit and earns a cry, feeling her tighten around him in surprise, her chakra sparking and making him see stars with an oath under his breath. Brow tucking to her chest, he has to fight to keep his head, wanting to last so he can make up for lost time.

But that, apparently, is not to be.

Focusing his pace, Obito adjusts his angle to beckon another moan from his lover before something catches his eye. Head turning, eyes go wide as it takes a moment to realize what he’s looking at.

_ZETSU?!_

Giving a yelp, he loses all sense of concentration, bracing arm giving out and collapsing atop Ryū. She in turn gives a cry of shock, watching him scramble to pull sheets up over them both. “What -?”

Ignoring her, Obito looks over the edge of the bed to the floor where a head half-emerges, crowned in green locks. “What are you doing here?!” he hisses, teeth bared and face red.

The mokuton being simply glares. “So this is where you keep disappearing to…”

Under him, Ryū tenses, hearing a foreign voice. “W-?” But despite her wiggling, she can’t move beneath his bulk. “Tobi, what’s going on?”

“Get _out_!” Obito demands.

“Are human needs truly so base? We could have found you something less disruptive,” shiro Zetsu grumbles. “This is too risky, let alone distracting. You’re losing time.”

The Uchiha growls, giving his partner a scathing look. “ _You_ wouldn’t understand - and it’s not that simple!” In a quieter tone, he retorts, “I’m still doing what needs to be done - there’s time enough for her, too!”

Still looking anything but pleased, Zetsu glowers, but backs down. “…fine. So long as this doesn’t interrupt your plans, _Tobi_. Don’t forget what you’re doing, and why.” With that, he disappears back through the floor.

Exhaling sharply, Obito rolls over to his back, clearly no longer aroused. An arm slings over his eyes, temper fraying.

Clinging the sheets to her chest, Ryū looks around before asking, “What…w-what was that?”

Realizing she hadn’t seen the intruder (and thankful for it), Obito thinks for a moment. “…a message from an associate of mine.”

“B-but how -?”

Deciding to fib, he replies, “He’s got a technique for contacting me. I…didn’t expect it now of all times…” There, technically not a _lie_ , just…not the _whole_ truth. Not quite so bad, right?

Clearly still uncomfortable, Ryū shifts to snuggle up to his side in search of reassurance. “…he, uh…he couldn’t…s-see me, right?”

“No…he didn’t see you.” An awkward pause, and then, “…I’m sorry.”

“That, uh…that’s okay. I guess it’s not your fault, anyway.” Giving a sheepish smile, her face is still a flustered pink. “…I guess everyone gets walked in on sooner or later, r-right?”

Obito, still peeved, wraps a stubborn arm around her. “Still…”

Noting that he’s clearly not in a mood to try again quite yet, Ryū goes quiet for a moment before offering, “…well…m’happy to just lay here with you for a while, if…if that’s okay.”

Giving her a glance, he sighs and relents. “…of course.”

Rolling a bit more, she angles over his chest, resting her chin atop her forearm and giving him a shy glance. “…I know it’s, ah…not what you _intended_ , but…this is a nice change of pace, ne?” After all, most of their time together has either been sex, or rest right after. There’s been little time to just take in each other’s company.

Though still a bit hot under the collar, Obito gives a soft snort, lips twitching. “…you’re right.” At her giggle, he gives her a glance. “…what?”

“I feel bad…”

“It’s not like it was your fault.”

“Well, no…but you were rather…” A pause, looking for the right word. “… _involved_ ,” she adds, giggling again.

A flustered tinge overtakes the bridge of his nose. “…hard not to be with you,” is his retort.

That in turn makes _her_ blush. “…I can say the same about you.” Her free hand delicately traces patterns along his chest with a fingertip. “…but it’s nice to just…be here with you, too.” A pause before she admits, “…I feel…safe when you’re here.”

At that, Obito can’t help but soften. “…I’m glad.” Realizing he should reciprocate, there’s a pause before he offers, “I…” Another pause, feeling awkward. “…I feel…at peace around you. Like nothing else matters…nothing else can go wrong.”

There’s a tinge of surprise to Ryū’s expression before she beams at him. “…I’m glad! I…realize I don’t know a lot about what you do, but…it’s easy to guess you’re a shinobi. And…I’m glad I can be like…a break from that.” Eyes avert to one side. “…I wish I could be here for you…all the time…”

“…me too. But a shinobi’s work is never done, hm?”

“Yeah…a medic’s too,” she replies with a whisper of a laugh. “You shinobi are just so good at getting yourselves hurt…and then we have to put you back together again…”

“Ah, but if we didn’t, you wouldn’t have a job.”

“…I wouldn’t mind. I’d much rather people didn’t get hurt at all.” Another glance aside, though somber this time. “…I’ve never understood shinobi. True, most have good intentions…but I wish people could just…get along better.” Her lips twitch. “…a bit of a childish thing to say, huh? It’s not that simple. But…I still have hope that people will come to understand each other someday. Maybe if everyone learned to be a medic, they’d appreciate saving life over taking it away, ne?”

Obito stills. “…maybe.”

“…ah, enough serious talk.” Ryū brightens slightly, stretching up a bit to peck his lips. “Surely we can’t solve all the world’s problems here and now, so…let’s focus on the small things. That’s what makes life enjoyable, ne?” She gives him a soft smile. “…right now, I’m just happy you’re here.” There’s a blush as she looks aside. “…this might just be the happiest I’ve been.”

At that, Obito’s brow raises, though he can’t fight a flush of his own. Has he had a time happier than now? Back before the boulder, before Rin’s death, before he parted from Obito and became Madara?

But thinking back that far is too painful - he severed that past when he took his new name. To him, it no longer exists, save to be motivation to sever this world, as well. And since then…well, there’s been no reason to be happy. Perhaps satisfied with progress he’s made along his new path, but…happy? No…not happy.

Not until now.

“Hm…I can say the same,” he muses, lips twitching as she perks up. Gods she’s adorable. A hand spares to run fingers back through her hair from her temple. “…you make me so happy, Ryū…”

For a moment, she looks ready to cry. But instead, she hides her brow against his chest, and he can feel the heat of her blush against his skin. Eventually, he just manages to hear her reply, “…you m-make me happy too…Tobi…”

Another guilty twinge at the moniker, but there’s little helping it. Instead, he settles on weaving through the waves of her hair, eyes closing in contentment.

…in another lifetime, maybe, he could get used to this. A home, a bed, a beautiful woman to lie next to every night. The possibility makes his chest ache beneath her.

…but it’s as she said. It’s not that simple.

As if sensing his melancholy, Ryū eventually asks, “…how long before you have to go?”

Well, Zetsu already knows where he is…and _why_. “…until morning.”

“…will you…let me say goodbye?”

Another clench in his chest. “…if you want.”

“…okay.” Peering back up, she lifts again, but this time kisses him slowly, as though he intends to leave _now_. “…I guess…I’ll say goodnight then…? And…see you in the morning…?”

Before he can stop it, Obito gives a soft smile. “…goodnight…and you will.”

The one she gives in return is so genuine, warmth quickly overwrites the cold beneath his skin. He watches her settle back atop his chest, cheek along his pec as an arm reaches over him to his other shoulder, almost protectively.

In turn, he lets the arm around her tighten just a bit. Sunrise is still a long ways off…so for now, he’ll simply enjoy what he has until he can find it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...it was bound to happen eventually xD There's not really much hiding from some like Zetsu, who can just...pop up at a moment's notice. And way to cockblock poor Obito! Well...at least he gets some snugglin' before he has to leave again. Still...rude...


	5. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime along his travels, Obito happens upon a foe that leaves him desperately wounded. But will his little medic make it in time...?

To be human is to be fallible.

Though half his whole is hardly human - though he swore off his emotions, his ties to others, his own heart - Obito is still, at least in part, flesh and blood.

Flesh can tear, and blood can spill.

Life can leave a body.

He’s not far. Clawing back his exhaustion with little more than a will to live, he manages to slip back into Kamui, using the dimension to follow a growingly-familiar path, even as he leaves a trail of dripping crimson in his wake.

By the time he tumbles back out, each breath is a struggle, the wood of the floor quickly wet with liquid life, too slack to even stand.

She’s not here.

Had he the energy, Obito would laugh. The one time he needs her - _truly_ needs her - and she’s gone. Of course. It’s the middle of the afternoon. She’s likely caught up in her work, saving any life but his.

By now, he hasn’t the chakra to teleport back. He can’t even drag himself to his feet. And yet, lying in sunlight that cascades through a window, he finds he doesn’t mind. Maybe he’s losing it, so close to death. But he tells himself maybe this isn’t such a bad place to die, in the home of she who gave him hope again. He feels guilty she’ll find him here. Especially knowing she in turn will feel guilt.

He had so much left to do…

As if over a great distance, he hears a clack, like…a door. And then a voice, frantic and pitched, blurred by his exhaustion. Hands start wandering over his skin, so careful and yet firm.

Twitching, lids peer open and a smile curls his lips. Managing a swallow, he clears enough blood from his throat to simply implore, “…help…”

* * *

She has no shift that day. Just a quick jaunt further into the village for a few things. A typical day off spent catching up on what work has kept her from.

She’s gone all of thirty minutes. Obito shows up when she’s three minutes from her door.

Any longer and he’d likely have bled out.

He’s in clear view of the entryway, the sight leaping her heart to her throat in shock, a bag of groceries dropped to the floor without a thought.

“ _TOBI!_ ”

Barely having the mind to shut the door behind her, she crashes to her knees at his side, experienced eyes taking in the injuries. The cloth of his clothing is shredded, and the black only made darker as it soaks with blood. For a moment she struggles to set aside her feelings to instead settle into her working mind, seeing him struggle to smile.

The sight almost costs her her control.

But there’s nothing to fight save for his wounds. She swallows down the impulse and instead abandons all thought beyond the necessary. With ease from years of practice, she opens up her chakra pool to the energy around her to bolster her reserves. This is just another emergency surgery. Focus sharpens and chakra flares.

Willing it into a blade, she makes quick work of what remains of his clothing to bare the afflicted skin. Eyes flicker from wound to wound, assessing and setting them in an order to attend to. All the while, one hand spares to his thigh, the energy seeping into the largest bone’s marrow. With the boost, his cells leap into overdrive and begin producing new blood to fill his emptying veins.

But now she has to close their tears.

Working from largest laceration to smallest, she first seals every breach in every vein to let blood flow only where it’s meant. Any other work will be meaningless if he no longer has a circulatory system to carry oxygen to his brain. As his heart struggles to beat without enough blood, she continues juggling creating new from his marrow, and closing the opened veins. Only once she’s satisfied his blood loss is minimal enough does she start spreading her efforts.

Muscles weave back together at her urging, skin sealing with hardly a trace of scar. Broken bones she aligns before feeding chakra to set them, bruised and damaged organs made whole beneath her touch.

Hours disappear until she’s losing daylight, sparing only enough time to switch on the lights before returning to her work. Blood smears up to her elbows, mostly dried and itching as she keeps on. Every so often she returns chakra to his marrow, monitoring his heart rate and how full his veins remain. And slowly, oh so slowly, she brings him back from the brink.

Only once it’s well into the night, arms shaking with fatigue, does she judge him far enough from the edge to let down her guard. Time can handle the rest, and she can aid it along once she’s had a chance to recuperate.

Shifting slightly, she draws his head up to her lap, hands at his temples to urge him awake. “Tobi…Tobi, can you hear me…?”

* * *

For what feels like seconds, yet months, yet minutes, yet years, Obito swims just beneath consciousness, numb and without thought. Vague sensations of his skin crawling are all he can register. There’s nothing else to feel, nothing to hear. Just a dream-like void where time loses meaning.

And then there’s a warmth, and a voice slowly cuts through the fog. Her voice…Ryū’s voice…!

Forcing his eyes open, his vision blurs, only able to see a vague shape of white before it begins to sharpen. Peering at him with a brow knitted with worry, she perks slightly as he focuses on her. His body feels like lead…so heavy…but he’s…alive?

“Ryū…?”

At his voice, her composure begins to crack. Tears bead along her lashes, chin trembling. “Oh thank the gods,” she murmurs, a bloodied hand gently petting back the fringe of his hair. “I…I w-wasn’t sure if you would pull through…!”

He’s so tired, it’s a wonder his eyes stay open, blinking slowly. “How long…?”

Ryū glances up, looking for a clock. “I…I don’t know. But it’s late now, far past sunset.” Looking back, she manages a shaky smile. “…you’re still quite the mess…I didn’t have the chakra for everything…I had to ration it over what was most serious.” She sighs. “…we need to clean you off - you’re covered with blood, and the wounds need to be cleaned. I don’t want you getting any infections.”

Obito glances to her arm. “…looks like…you’re just as dirty.”

That earns a soft laugh. “…I am. Here…let’s get you up. The bathroom’s not far.”

Once within, Ryū starts the shower water, helping him simply sit along the floor to save his strength. Tender hands carefully wash away the blood and grime, the water running pink to the drain until he’s clean. She quickly rids herself of her own mess before delicately drying him. It’s then she fetches one of her own poultices, gently lining each wound before wrapping white gauze to keep them safe.

Obito watches with half-lidded eyes as hands weave around and around his form with practiced ease, taping each roll in place before she’s satisfied.

From there, she leads him to her bed, tucking him in one side. It’s then she gives a stern sigh. “…you know I can’t let you leave until you’re healed. You’ve a few ribs that need more attention, and I need to make sure the afflicted organs don’t start to fail. I know,” she goes on, raising a hand as he goes to retort, “that you probably think you don’t have the time. But you can tell your… _associate_ that whatever work you have to do can wait a little longer.” She stares at him, expression unyielding. “…I’ll not send you back out there as you are. You’d just be _asking_ to get killed, and I -”

Her voice cuts with a sharp inhale, fumbling for a moment against an urge to break down. “…I w-won’t…risk that.”

Obito doesn’t rebuke her, staying silent as she tries to regain her composure.

“I…” A heavy sigh as her shoulders wilt, expression still unsteady. “…when I saw you lying there, I…I thought you were _dead_. And I…I felt my _heart stop_. It’s like…everything else fell away. I’ve never been so _scared_ , Tobi…!” She takes a shaking breath. “…what if I’d been just a little later? O-or, if I had a shift today? I…I can’t bear the thought…!”

Seeing her unravel, Obito reaches and takes a hand. “…lay with me…?”

Without a reason to refuse, Ryū acquiesces, taking to the other side. Somber eyes look at the multitudes of gauze, a hand carefully tracing along that which bind his ribs before hiding her face in his chest.

Managing to wrap an arm around her, he sighs. “…I’m alive. You made it in time. That’s what matters.”

“But -!”

“No buts. This is how it is. There’s no point in what-ifs, Ryū.”

Leaning up on an elbow, she looks down at him, expression still torn. “…this could happen again, when I’m not here. What then?”

“It’s not going to happen again.”

Ryū opens her mouth to retort, pauses, and then lets lips shut with a sigh. Her spare hand reaches to his other side, cupping the scars of his jaw and tracing them with a thumb. “…I thought I was worried before…now I’ll be a constant ball of nerves.”

“Neither of us can shut down the rest of our lives for each other,” is Obito’s soft yet firm reply, seeing her flinch. “As much as I…care about you, I can no more stop my work than you can stop yours.”

“…I know. But…” Greys avert, and pink dusts her cheeks. “…no one’s…ever meant this much to me. I don’t know what I’d do if…if I lost you.”

There she goes, being so overtly honest again. If she makes a habit of it, his heart’s not going to be able to take it. “…I could say the same. But still…I don’t want you letting it consume you. It’s not the only thing you should think about.”

To his amusement, her lips pull into a pout. “…I _do_ think about other things. Like…work, and…” Her blush deepens, realizing she’s only proving his point.

He manages a chuckle. “…I’ll admit, I likely think about you more than I should. And I worry, too. But…it can’t be _all_ we do, hm…?”

“Mm…” She goes quiet for a time. “…at least stay a day or two? Longer, if you can? I want to make sure you’re really all right. You were…” Ryū hesitates. “…you walked the line between life and death for _much_ longer than I _ever_ want to see happen again. I have to be sure there’s no other complications.”

It’s Obito’s turn to pause. While he’s sure Zetsu will be _annoyed_ at having him inactive, it’s not like he could do much else until he’s back on his feet. Being in Konoha that long, however…is risky. He won’t be leaving the house, and surely Ryū has little reason to attract unwanted attention… “…all right. I’ll stay.”

In spite of herself, Ryū brightens, and then wilts in relief. “…I’ll work as quickly as I can.”

“You still have yourself to worry about,” he retorts, frowning…which makes her laugh. “I can sense how low your chakra is.”

“I just need some sleep. I’ll be fine by morning. I…do this a lot.”

“…you’re not helping me worry any less, Ryū.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just…call in sick to work, and…use the time off to get you back where you should be.” Hand still along his jaw, she leans to brush her brow to his with a soft smile. “Until then, let’s get some sleep, ne?”

Unable to keep from smiling himself, Obito tilts his head to steal a kiss, earning a surprised squeak. “Good idea.”

With that, Ryū settles back along his side, an arm - as before - slung protectively over his chest.

As…ineffective as the gesture is, the thought still warms his heart, and Obito closes his eyes, smile still in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is the first of the chapters that wasn't technically "planned"...and by planned, I mean was Meg's idea xD I was in an angsty mood and just...wanted some hurt / comfort stuff between these two, so I interjected a random side-chapter in. Not...exactly canon? Because goodness knows there's very few enemies that could get Obito so wounded, but...it was mostly just me being self-indulgent, lol
> 
> We'll get back to your regularly scheduled fic in a moment!


	6. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on an aid mission, Obito's little medic stumbles across the truth: Obito and his partner, Deidara. Knowing now that he's part of the infamous Akatsuki, how will she take the news...?

Another day, another aid mission. This time north, practically to Taki no Kuni. Apparently an illness has begun to run rampant, but with Konoha short-handed with a new threat emerging, Ryū is sent alone.

Not that she minds. A shinobi companion may be nice, but…she’s still within the Land of Fire. Surely she won’t run into any trouble here. It’s a civilian village a few miles from the border, but…she doubts anyone from Taki will be there. Besides, they’re technically not enemies. There’s little reason for conflict.

And whoever these _Akatsuki_ are…well, they likely have better things to do than confront a lone medic. She’d like to think they’d not dare show up in these lands, but…after what happened to Gaara, right in the middle of a hidden village…

Shaking her head, Ryū puts the thought from her mind. She’ll be fine. Treat a few sick civilians, and scurry back to Konoha. The two day trek is half over, and she has only a few hours of daylight left.

Thankfully there’s another town just on the horizon, and it’s there she intends to spend the night. It’ll be close, but she should make it by sundown.

Or…she would, if she didn’t find herself in rather unexpected company.

She senses the chakra signatures before they come into view, halting in her tracks. One she doesn’t recognize, and it feels volatile.

The other is…Tobi?

Ryū hesitates. Is…is he with his partner? The one she…heard? A bit uncertain, she squanders time in the road. They’re between her and her destination, and skirting them will only make her later. As much as she wouldn’t mind (enjoy, actually) seeing Tobi, the signature of his partner makes her wary.

Doing her best to mask her chakra (a skill she’s not completely mastered), she makes her way forward, trying to catch a glimpse of them before _they_ see _her_.

Eventually two figures are just within her sight, ducking up into a tree to hide. Hopping a few trunks closer, she can see a bit more detail. Tobi’s mask is obvious enough, and his partner has a shock of long blond hair.

But what catches her attention most are the matching cloaks they wear: black with red clouds.

…Akatsuki.

Hardly daring to breathe, Ryū stares, unsure what to do. He’s…he’s part of that group? That took the Kazekage?! She brings a hand over her mouth, not wanting to make any noise. But even so, she sees Tobi’s head turn in her direction, even as she slips back around to the other side. Back to the trunk, she slips down to sit, trembling.

Now what…?

* * *

Thankfully Deidara is too self-absorbed to notice her, spouting off some nonsense about his art as they make their way down the road. Obito only listens enough to spout of a similarly-ridiculous comment that inevitably pisses the blond off. In truth, it’s what makes traveling with the _artist_ bearable.

And it keeps him too distracted to sense the chakra signature in their wake.

While Deidara takes a moment to check a map, Obito looks back, catching a flash of white before she disappears behind her chosen tree. Can she _be_ any more foolish?! Sure, Deidara might not have much _reason_ to bother with her, but Obito doesn’t want to take that chance.

Thinking for a moment, he turns back just as his partner determines their next move, tucking the map away. “Senpai! I…I have to go potty!”

Deidara deadpans. “Don’t _tell_ me - I don’t care. Get off the road and take care of it. Just…catch up when you’re done, hn.”

Clutching his stomach, _Tobi_ dances around as if in panic. “I…I might be a while, so…don’t wait!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the blond mutters, already leaving him behind.

Only once the bomber’s chakra is faint enough does Obito backtrack. Ryū hasn’t moved, and there’s a sigh. He knows well enough she’s a sensor by now, but doesn’t bother to hide his energy. Instead, he hops to the branch she’s on, seeing her jump and try to scuttle backwards, spine already pressed to the trunk.

Given the look she’s giving him, she knows what his outfit means.

How’s he going to explain his way out of this one…

For now, he decides staying here isn’t safe - as much of an alibi as he has, he doesn’t want Deidara finding them.

So, he removes them.

He doesn’t give Ryū any warning, fearing she might bolt. Instead, he takes them both into his Sharingan’s dimension, watching her eyes go round as she scrambles to her feet.

“…we won’t be bothered here.”

* * *

For a moment, there’s a strange kind of pressure, as if all the air in her lungs has disappeared. Then everything around her blurs, the thick forest shifting to a strange landscape of cold, square stone, as far as the eye can see.

Panic.

Struggling to find her feet, Ryū takes in every direction, finding no exit, no landmarks beyond the unending fields of rock. “W-where…where are we? What -?”

Obito removes his mask. “This is a technique of mine. A…pocket dimension, of sorts. No one can enter or leave but me, or with my help.”

Shaking legs take her backward, back eventually finding one of the blocks. So, she’s trapped here until he deems to let her out? Another _dimension_ …?! Breath choppy, she tries to get ahold of her anxiety. “W-why did you bring me here?!”

“I didn’t want us being found. My…partner might not take too kindly to company. He’s not known for his patience.”

Ryū is only half-listening, staring at the cloud across his chest. “So, y-you’re…”

Obito is silent for a time. “…not everything is as it seems.”

“But -?!” She cuts off with a flinch as he takes a step forward.

Her reaction makes him hesitate. “…I’m not going to hurt you. You know that.”

Ryū’s expression wavers. “…I…I do, but -!”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

“Those people…they’re…” She doesn’t include him. “…they’re _dangerous_.”

“Every shinobi can be dangerous. The only things that makes them different are their motivations.”

“…and what’s yours?”

A pause, trying to decide what words to use. “…to make a better world.”

“With _them_? But they’re -!”

“A means to an end.” Maybe a bit too much to reveal, but…at least he’s avoiding specifics. He doesn’t want her to be afraid of him…of what he’s trying to do, even if he can’t tell her.

He doesn’t want to _lose_ her.

Another step, and this time she doesn’t jolt. “…I’d never let anything hurt you. And you’re not _trapped_ here. It’s just so we can talk uninterrupted.” Knowing Deidara, he won’t come looking for him for a good while. He has time. “I just want to be sure it’s safe before we go back.” By now, he’s close enough to touch her. She’s still looking at him with a hint of mistrust, but she doesn’t recoil when gloved fingers weave back through waves at her temple.

He tries to shift the subject slightly, _hating_ that look in her eyes. “…I’ve never brought anyone here before. It’s…my hideaway, of a sort. The closest thing I have to a home.”

At that, Ryū finally breaks her staring into his eyes, glancing aside to look around once more. At once, her expression turns sad. “…this is…your home…?”

“In a manner of speaking. A place I’ve shared with no one. No one but you…”

There’s still confliction in her eyes as she looks back to him. “…Tobi, I -!”

“ _Please_.” Both hands cradle along her jaw, brow resting against her own. “…I can’t explain everything. Just…know that I’m trying to do what’s best. And no matter what happens, you’ll be safe.”

“They’re _hurting_ people -!”

“Shinobi kill each other every day. The only thing that changes is what side of what line the victor hails from. Even Konoha shinobi aren’t so innocent…”

For a moment, there’s a glint of something in her eyes - understanding? Apparently she’s thought the same before. Though he shouldn’t be surprised. Surely medics realize that truth better than most: that every life they save goes on to take others. That their efforts are mirrored by healers of every nation.

She’d said she just wanted people to understand each other. Maybe that would bring the violence to an end.

…he doesn’t know if such a thing is possible. But he knows she realizes that nothing is so simple, or so cut-and-dry. Maybe her own doubt will be enough.

For a long moment she appears to battle herself, eyes closing and brow wilted in confliction. “I…I care about you. But…this is…” She sighs, eyes opening only to glance aside. “…if I don’t tell someone about…about _this_ , then…I’m a traitor.”

“Konoha itself is home to traitors…some in more powerful positions than you’d think.”

Her brow furrows, looking back to him. “…what do you mean?”

“I’ve said too much already. If any of them were to suspect you…” The thought trails off into a tense silence. He doesn’t want to think about a rat like Danzō getting his hands on her. He already knows what lengths the man will go to after his work with Itachi dealing with the clan. The Root leader is surely one to keep tabs on…and eliminate once he gets the chance. “…I would be… _upset_ if they tried to harm you for knowing too much. It’s for your own good.”

Looking torn, Ryū doesn’t push the subject. “…okay…”

“…right now, what matters to me is that you’re safe.” …which makes him a bit of a hypocrite. By being associated with someone of his caliber, she’s already at risk. Each time he sees her, there’s a chance she’ll be caught in the arms of the ‘enemy’.

…but he can’t stay away from her. Not now. As he’d feared at the beginning, he’s in too deep. She means too much. Foolish, but…while he could simply cut her off, the thought itself is too revolting.

So, it’s pushed away like so many others - soon he’ll have a swamp of unattended thoughts. But with her, there’s too much in the moment. Likely a disaster waiting to happen, but he’s lost the will to care.

…he should get her back. Deidara’s sure to be long gone by now, hopefully far enough for her to make her journey in peace. But he doesn’t want her to leave - especially with her in so personal a space. As bleak as it is, this little pocket of space is all he has. And having her here makes it a little brighter.

All the while, he’s kept his position, as though desperate to keep ahold of her. She doesn’t fight him, having since wilted from her previous tension. There’s still a somber tinge to her expression, but at least the fear in her eyes is gone.

He never wants to see that again.

Seeing if she’ll resist him, Obito tilts her head back just enough to ghost lips over hers. There’s a slight jump of surprise, hesitating slightly. He doesn’t push her, waiting to see what she’ll do.

After a moment’s pause, something softens in her expression, and Ryū carefully lifts enough to meet him again. Her pace is slow, as though still battling part of herself, so Obito lets her do as she pleases. Hesitant hands find a grip against his front, and though she still looks torn, she pulls him a little closer.

Given an inch, Obito takes a mile, moving forward enough to pin her with his bulk. That earns a whimper, Ryū’s eyes closing as he keeps testing her limits. For now, he tries to push aside all that’s been said, wanting to remind her what’s in the here and now.

Even though he, too, has the future to consider. One he’s becoming less and less sure of. But to pull back now is just as hard as keeping on. She’s making this awfully difficult, and yet…

…now’s not the time.

Instead, he funnels frustrations into action, letting it instead fuel a hunger he has no urge to deny. Ryū’s protestations are quick to fall away, giving in to an affection that outweighs her worries. Arms find a hold around his neck, a slight gasp given as Obito hoists her up. Legs get a grip around his waist as his arms find hers, lips mouthing sloppily at her own, nibbling at the lower and earning a hum. One hand buries into the dark tresses of his hair, pulling slightly as attentions shift down toward her collarbone.

Head tilting to grant him clearer access, there’s a longing sigh and a breath of his monicker. “Mm…Tobi…”

The longing in her voice only makes him hard all the faster, groaning against her skin. He shouldn’t be doing this, not now when he’s got work to do, but _gods_ it’s too easy to get swept up in her. Deidara isn’t about to care where his annoying little tagalong got off to…surely he’s got time before the blond even _begins_ to care…

Making up his mind, he takes her from her position against the block to another that’s hip-height, laying her across the top. Her legs, however, don’t relinquish their hold, pinning him to their crux as he fiddles with her top. The plane of her throat is already rouged from his attentions, chest rising with panting breath beneath his hands. Finally the buckle gives, and he sits her up just enough to strip every scrap of cloth until she’s bare from the waist up. Calloused palms find her breasts just as his mouth retakes hers, swallowing down her moan as her back arches up to his touch.

Her own hands wander toward his top, sneaking beneath the shirt to find the skin beneath. Fingers skim along the surface, occasionally raking nails along his musculature and earning a pleasured groan. Already Ryū can feel his length against her, legs bringing him closer with a wanting mewl.

Feeling enough is enough, Obito lifts to whip off his shirt, moving to what remains of his lover’s clothes. Urging her grip to loosen, he pries off her boots, pants and undergarments soon following until she’s bare atop the stone. Taking a bit more time to rile her up, a hand finds the crux of her legs, thumb brushing her clit and earning a gasp as a digit explores her insides. Already she’s more than ready to take him, but the flush in her face at his touches - how she whimpers and bucks her hips - is too cute…he’ll take a little time to tease her first.

Arms cross over her face, teeth biting into her lips as she mewls despite knowing this is the last place she has to worry about being overheard.

“Don’t hide from me,” Obito urges, trying to convince her arms to move. “I want to see your pleasured face…”

For a moment she only hides further, jolting as he makes another pass over her nerves before peeking out, eyes heavy-lidded and skin blushed a pretty pink.

“There you are,” he teases, giving her a coy grin. Once she moves limbs aside completely, he reassures her with a kiss as he adds another finger, feeling her jolt and laughing against her lips. “So reactive…”

She just mumbles nonsense, torn between embarrassment and pleasure. Obito can feel her tightening around his intrusion, upping his touches against her clit until she cries out with a buck of her hips, muscles twitching as she finds release. He then slows to a stop, letting her recover as he strips himself.

Resting against her heat, Obito leans forward to find her mouth again, her chest still heaving slightly toward his in search of breath. For the moment, he settles for rocking against her slit as she finds her head. “Think you’ve got it in you to help me out…?” he murmurs against her lips.

Swallowing thickly, she manages a nod. Hands trace to his waist, chakra blooming into his nerves as a hand guides him in. There’s a groan of appreciation as he slowly sinks to the hilt, feeling her wearily clench around him. Her head throws back, body still sensitive as he starts long pushes and pulls of his hips, her energy awakening his nerves to feel every sensation.

Obito can’t help a few oaths under his breath, bracing palms at her sides as he stands and rocks against her. Her ankles lock behind him, helping to urge his hips back to hers every time he pulls back. The pace begins slow, bowing over her enough to scatter kisses and nips along her skin. Red and purple soon bloom to mark his passing, hands gripping the dip of her waist with fervor enough to beg bruises. Ryū weaves fingers of a spared hand along his scalp, giving breathless praise as he wanders attentions along her body, meeting his thrusts with lifts of her hips that beget stars behind their eyes.

Everything else fades to the wayside as affection finds form between them, moving in tandem, faster and faster, toward a proverbial edge.

Ryū finds it first, spine curling with a whimper as a second orgasm flutters through her nerves, almost giddy with overstimulation. Her grip unconsciously tightens, and Obito groans as he nears his own. But he keeps just enough of his head to remember to pull out at the last moment.

Right before he cums, he withdraws and arches against her mound, releasing atop the plane of her stomach and even to the swells of her breasts. There’s a few more ruts of his hips as he rides out the feeling, bracing up on shaking arms and observing his mess with a flushed face. Spent, he manages to collapse to one side, breath heaving in time with hers as they come down from their highs.

Feeling the grit of the stone beneath his back, Obito briefly worries if Ryū’s is at all raw. Maybe he should have had her lay on something…her coat or his cloak. A bit late for it now, though.

A bit awkwardly, he offers, “…sorry about the, uh…”

There’s a flicker of amusement before she sits up, finding her supply pack and withdrawing a sample of saline. With a few passes it takes up the mess, a flick of her wrist tossing it elsewhere.

Before he can ask, she then curls herself onto her side, resting against his own and tucking a cheek atop his chest. Still pink with exertion, she looks a bit lost in thought. Realizing she might be thinking back to their conversation, Obito doesn’t interrupt, but wraps his arm around her back and pulls her closer.

“Is this…stupid?”

Something clenches in Obito’s chest. “…this?”

“Yes…this.” Her expression turns downcast. “…us…”

By reflex, his grip tightens. Logically? Yes, it’s foolish. He’s letting himself get distracted, and she’s seeing an enemy of her village. From their positions, all things considered…yeah, it’s pretty stupid.

But then again, love tends to be that way, doesn’t it?

He doesn’t give a verbal answer, and Ryū sighs, burrowing further into his chest to hide. Her breath shallows, and Obito swears he feels the wet warmth of tears on his skin. The tightness in his chest only gets worse, and both hands spare to haul her closer.

“I just…!” She takes a shaking breath. “…I don’t k-know what to think. There’s…there’s things I don’t know about you. That should scare me, but…what I _do_ know of you, I…” A pause as she sighs. “…maybe I’m an idiot, but I…I trust you. I _like_ you.” She seems afraid to use _the word_ again. “…but Akatsuki, they…and yet you’re right, shinobi kill all the time, and…” A sniff, head shaking. “…I’m so confused. I don’t k-know where the lines are anymore. It took me so long to trust shinobi…trust Konoha…and now…”

Obito stills. “…are you…not from Konoha…?”

“…no. Not…not originally. I was born in the mountains, t-to the north. In a civilian village, except…except for my mother and me. We never had shinobi…but we were healers…” She’s rambling now, too tired and too emotional to censor herself. “…it’s why I…I can’t understand them. _You_. All of this pain, and killing, and hate…I wish I could stop it…but I’m just one person.” Lifting from his chest, she gives him a tearful look.

Something in his heart breaks.

Lowering her gaze, Ryū goes quiet for a moment. “…I’ve tried for so long to…to figure out where I stand in all of this. And just when I think I’ve figured it out…” She gives a small, humorless laugh. “…you have me questioning things all over again. I don’t want to have to think about it…I don’t want to consider the consequences. I just…want to help people, like my clan always has. And I…I want to be with you.” Her head bows with somber realization. “…but that’s not going to happen…is it?”

He doesn’t want to answer. Doesn’t want to lie. If his plan goes forward…no, they won’t. Not truly. Maybe in her dream, if it’s what she really wants, she’ll have him. A shadow of him. A figment of her subconscious to live through.

…and he’ll have nothing. Nothing but memories.

“…maybe someday.”

True, in a sense. Either she’ll have her dream - which, to her, will be her new reality, a new truth - or if this gets bad enough…maybe they’ll find each other in the wreckage when this is all over. If things go to Hell. If he fails, or…gives in.

He’ll give her that hope, at least.

She doesn’t look convinced, but settles for reclining back against his chest.

“…why did you go to Konoha?”

A sigh. “…I was taken there after Iwa nin destroyed our village.”

“What was it like?”

“…it’s beautiful. In a valley between the mountains…with a river, and camphor trees. And the manor is still standing…” Lulled by thoughts of home, Ryū quietly goes on, detailing the scenery as Obito listens in silence.

“…maybe I’ll see it someday.”

At once, Ryū perks up. “…I…I hope you will.” Glancing up, she manages a sliver of a smile. “…you’ve shown me your home. I…want to show you mine. My _real_ one.” There’s a pause, and her cheeks dust pink. “Maybe…you can call it home too…ne?”

His brows raise a hair.

“Surely this place is…is important to you. But…it’s a bit cold, and…empty, ne…?” She speaks carefully, not wanting to offend him. “So…if you want…you could, y’know…have it be like another home. A…a home away from home. Where you can go when you want to.” Her smile grows as she thinks back again. “…I want to share it with you, ne…?”

The offer is so sincere, Obito finds himself at a loss for words. Instead, he tightens his grip on her, earning a soft laugh. “…I’d…be glad…”

But between the lack of a place to rest, and each of their pressing schedules, neither can afford to linger. Eventually they have to part, redressing in a solemn silence.

“…let me make sure the coast is clear.” Opening a partial portal, Obito finds the evening-cloaked road empty, no signatures nearby…especially Deidara’s. “I think we’re good. Ready?”

Ryū hesitates a moment. “…it feels so strange.”

That earns a chuckle. “You get used to it.” Mask back in place, he whisks them both through a ways off the trail, an arm around her waist. “…travel safely.”

“You too…”

There’s a brief silence before Obito clutches his facade. Lifting it just enough to bare lips, he steals one last kiss before letting it fall back into place, taking to the boughs to better scope out his partner.

Watching him go, Ryū lingers for a long moment, heaving a heavy sigh. Mind full, she pushes thoughts aside.

After all, she still has a mission to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh snap, the word is out: Obito's a BAD GUY! Well...I guess it depends on who you ask. Because he does have a point: there's dangerous people everywhere, even within Konoha, and every shinobi kills...all that makes them different is the reasoning behind it. And surely his wanting world peace (even if he can't tell her as much) is excusable...right?
> 
> ...right?


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his secret known, there's little use in hiding his membership in Akatsuki now. So, Obito takes his little medic on a small excursion...this time, to try to get her out of his head. She's making sticking to his plans - his fifteen years in the making plans! - harder and hard to follow...he's not sure he knows the answer anymore.

“Are…are you sure this is a good idea?”

Obito doesn’t answer, keeping pace to the roadside inn…which apparently doubles as a tavern. Following a bit nervously, Ryū goes on.

“Tobi, I don’t _drink_ -”

“Then you can just keep me company, hm?”

There’s a slight pout to her lips, but she doesn’t argue as they make their way inside. Neither sparse nor full, the main room’s lively as they weave through to the bar along the back wall.

“Sake,” he orders without hesitation, taking a seat as Ryū gingerly does the same, shying from the person on her other side. Tucking her feet atop the crossbar of the stool, she gives Obito a glance as he receives his first bottle, pouring a cup and lifting his mask just enough to knock it back.

As a sensor, she can feel a slight…agitation to his aura, but she doesn’t question him. For now, a few drinks isn’t enough to worry over. Hopefully it won’t go any further than that. And she supposes even if it _does_ , well…she can always detox him herself if she has to. Gods know she’s done it enough times by now to know how…

Still, she can’t help a slight worry, watching from the corner of her eyes as he seems to brood. “…ne…would you rather, um…go sit somewhere and talk for a while?”

“…no. Not today.”

Ryū deflates. “…o-okay.” After a brief pause, her spine snaps straight as something cold spills against her back “AH!”

Already sloshed, the man on her other side slurs out apologies over his spilled drink, offering to help her clean it up.

“No! No, that’s…fine. I can handle it.” A bit loath to remove her coat, Ryū gives Obito another glance. “I’ll…be right back.” Hopefully she can wash it out in the bathroom…

He only grunts in reply, watching her retreat before taking the opportunity to knock back several more shots…and order another bottle.

He shouldn’t have let her come with him. Hell, there’s a lot of things he shouldn’t be doing concerning her, and yet…here they are. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve met in shadowed places for brief flings of passion…only for each to have her pull away with a bit more of his heart. A heart he thought was dead and gone long before he met her.

…it’s causing _problems_.

He gets his bottle, and takes another shot, mood souring further by the moment the more he thinks on the subject. Doesn’t help that there’s a slight fog to his senses now, a bit of vertigo starting to loosen his seat on the stool. Part of him thinks to take off his traveling cloak, but…maybe not a good idea, no matter how warm it is. Fumbling the last shot in the bottle, he orders another, ignoring the perk of a brow the barman gives him.

He’s worked so hard, for so long…pulled so many strings, laid intricate traps. Connected people to serve his greater purpose. He - he alone! - has masterminded everything he needs to put this plan into motion. To bring about true peace…the one thing he’s desired since Rin’s death.

…and now there’s _her_.

There’s a scowl, resting his brow in his palm for a moment. Nothing like this was ever meant to happen. He never intended to let anyone close! He’d thought his facade without cracks, without weakness…and then just _one woman_ stumbles into his life, and everything he’s dedicated his life to for so long is thrown into doubt.

…maybe the world isn’t as dark as he’d thought. Maybe it’s possible for people like her - _good_ people - to live as beacons of light in the shadows.

…maybe he’ll cling too tightly until his darkness snuffs her out.

She makes him _happy_ \- something he never thought he’d be again. Something he thought he _couldn’t_ be. Are the rest of his convictions so easily proven wrong?

…what if he _is_ wrong…?

No…no, he can’t doubt. He can’t! Too much depends upon him reaching the end of this road. No matter how long it takes, how many bodies, how many villages…he’ll bring them all together into a perfect world of dreams. No more war, hate, death, destruction…none of it will matter so long as he makes his goal.

It’s what makes her so dangerous. She weaves an illusion better than any genjutsu. Tricking him into believing he could have a peaceful life. Every time she talks about home in the mountains, painting such a pretty picture, traitorous images fill his mind. Sunlit mornings sprawled in a bed by her side, able to touch her, kiss her, make love to her any time he desires. A house to call a home, land to wander and simply bask in its simplicity. No villages, no shinobi, no war…just a place tucked away, where no one could find them. Where they could do whatever they want, however, whenever…no expectations, no rules. No one to answer to…maybe even a place he wouldn’t fear having a family of his own, far from the poison of his own childhood. A taste of heaven among the taint of Hell he’s lived in for so long.

…not only is it selfish, but it surely can’t be possible. He’s delusional and the pain it brings him is unbearable.

The third bottle’s gone, and the barkeep is clearly ignoring his gesture for another.

It’s then she comes back.

Looking self-conscious with her damp coat in her arms, she quickly notices the three empty bottles, snapping to attention. “What -?”

Only further morose at her reappearance, Obito rises from his seat, immediately lurching to one side as she struggles to catch him. “Go ‘way…”

“Tobi…?” Ryū hesitates as he tries to shove her aside, only to end up staggering to the wall. Worry darkens her greys, deciding to ignore the water and slip her coat back on before offering money to the bartender. She’ll need both hands for this. “…easy there.”

He has to get away from her. Trying to navigate to the door, he nearly crashes into a few tables, earning stares as he attempts to make it back out into the night air. It’s so warm…and he’s so damnedly dizzy!

Ryū follows in his shadow, arms half-raised and ready to catch him. Eventually they make it back through the door, and Obito comes to a stop in the middle of the barren road, a hand fumbling with his mask. 

“…maybe…maybe you should sit down, ne? We can go back in and just…get a room. Where you can find your feet again.”

Either he’s ignoring her, or he really didn’t hear her, staring skyward with his back to her.

Easing around to try and see his front, she hesitates at his expression, streaked with a few errant tears. “Tobi?!”

“You…you have to go…”

“…I’m not leaving you like this -”

“Go!” An arm half-heartedly reaches as though to push her despite being nowhere near enough. “You’re…you’re ruining everything…”

Rather than angry, Ryū just looks all the more worried. “…what do you mean…? Taking a few more steps, she jolts as he suddenly changes mood, turning and latching onto her with enough force to knock her over. But he doesn’t seem to notice, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“…I can’t…focus with you here. I’m so…confused.”

Pinned beneath him, Ryū ignores the pinch of a rock in her back. A hand lifts to pet along his hair. “…I don’t mean to confuse you, Tobi…”

“I was so sure…of…of everything! But you’re throwing it all into doubt…” He just clings to her tighter. “…I want things from you I can’t have…I can’t…”

“…why not?”

A sigh. “…it’s…I can’t say. I can’t…”

Only all the more unsure herself, Ryū tries to piece together his ramblings. “…you mean…it’s hard to…to choose between spending time with me, and…attending to your work…?”

“Yes…” The answer’s tone is weak. “…at times I want to throw everything away, take you away, disappear…but I can’t…I can’t!”

Despair clutches in her chest. “…you can’t…or…?”

“…I shouldn’t…I…” Another sigh. “…oh, Ryū…why can’t it be so simple…?” A moment of silence, and then, “…I feel so lost…”

It’s Ryū’s turn to cling to him, bordering on her own tears. “…I’m sorry, Tobi. I wish there was something I could do…”

“…you won’t leave…?”

A pause. “…no. Not unless you really, truly want me to. And…” She gives a soft huff of humorless laughter. “…I don’t know if your judgment is really all that clear right now, ne…?”

“Are you sure?”

“…yes, I’m sure.” Hesitating a moment, she decides now might be a good time. “…I already told you, ne…? I love you, as…silly as that may be.”

For a long moment, Obito is silent. “…I think…I love you, too. But I don’t…know what that means.”

A soft smile pulls at her lips. “…well, we can talk about that later. It’s a rather big subject after all, ne? And I need to make sure you’re not going to have a nasty hangover in a few hours.” She tries to sit up, laughing as Obito grunts in refusal. “We can’t stay in the road!”

A pause, and then a sharp breath as he manages to take them both into his pocket dimension. A little shaken at the change, Ryū eventually gives an exasperated laugh. “…you’re ridiculous…”

“We’re not in the road.”

“No…no, we’re not.”

Obito adjusts himself slightly, lying more to her side with an arm across to her shoulder, and a cheek atop her chest. “…stay?”

“…do I have much choice in here?” she teases softly. But after a pause, she restarts her attentions through his hair, returning his hold. “…but yes…I’ll stay. For as long as you’ll have me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more...random, almost side-ish chapter, but still one prompted! Obito's doubts are really starting to weigh on him...Ryū is making being a proper antagonist more and more difficult. So surely a night of drinking will help, right?
> 
> ...suuure.


	8. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Obito spending more and more time on this...human, Zetsu decides to try to puzzle out his partner's motivations. What is it about this female that's so...alluring? They need to make sure she won't interfere with the ultimate plan...

Though she’s been a _little_ concerned since hearing a stranger’s voice in her house, Ryū has - for the most part - let the worry slip from her mind. The worry being that whoever Tobi’s partner is might pop up looking for him again when he’s not around, and…well, give her another fright.

But so far, she’s not noticed anything. No voices, no strange faces…just the usual emptiness in her little house in Konoha. But though she laments being alone, she’s still not eager to have it broken by anyone but Tobi.

Little does she know, she’s not always as alone as she thinks.

He doesn’t understand. Everything was going perfectly until Obito went to find the traitor. Though Zetsu doesn’t know exactly what happened that night…something about the Uchiha changed. Then there was the scouting mission in Cha no Kuni. He never _did_ find the rogue before he was captured by Konoha shinobi. And then, more and more often, Obito had started simply…going off the radar. It took a few of these little escapades, but eventually Zetsu managed to track him down.

Konoha, of all places? What, was he feeling sentimental? A dangerous possibility. But no…it was something even more base than that.

A _woman_.

Very…unexpected. Zetsu had assumed, given Obito’s lingering melancholy from that Rin girl’s death, that he had been numbed enough that such a possibility was impossible. Sure, humans have their urges. But as far as the mokuton creature knows, they _can_ be handled alone. And surely if Obito had so seamlessly handled being alone for sixteen years now, nothing could tempt him to seek out company _now_ after so long?

…but apparently he was wrong.

The first ‘encounter’ had told him little. Just that Obito had been _fornicating_ with a human woman. But given his defensiveness, there was something about the situation he didn’t want Zetsu to see. Fine. Humans can be so prudish. But at the same time, he got the feeling Obito was being more than embarrassed, but perhaps…protective?

…a pattern had been established. He wasn’t just relieving urges, was he? No…the thing Madara has worked to eliminate in Obito - ties to others - had apparently not worked completely. Apparently, the Uchiha has gone and found himself _attached_ to this one.

Obito assured him it wouldn’t halt his work, and in truth they’re still making progress. So far, she’s not enough of a distraction to truly worry over, especially since killing a Konoha villager within the village itself would draw unwanted attention.

But that doesn’t stop Zetsu from wondering _why_ Obito would risk so much for something so…base!

So…when not assigned to scout out one thing or another…the mokuton being takes to following her. To learn what’s so special about this human that might undo over a decade of hard work.

Humans are so…fallible.

For the most part, her existence seems rather inconsequential. She’s a medic, as the Rin girl had been. Is that why? A similarity? But no, surely there’s more to it than that. Hi no Kuni is _full_ of medics, thanks to the Senju woman’s efforts. None of _them_ have caught Obito’s attention.

She works in the hospital, and though such a busy place is risky to navigate, Zetsu does so anyway…carefully. From what he can tell, she does her job well. A healing human must have the demeanor for the job, and she seems to have it in spades. Always smiling, careful in her speech, tender in her manner. Judging by other humans’ reactions, she’s rather easy to like, flocking to her kindness.

…is that why?

At home she’s…rather boring. Studying, tending medicinal plants (he can admit, that gains her a bit of favor), making food as humans need…but she rarely leaves the place beyond her work. Rarer still has any visitors.

Strange. Humans are supposed to be social creatures, and yet…

Perhaps that’s why. Two lonely, admittedly pathetic humans running into each other. Compatible temperaments…and her nature is surely comforting to a hurt soul like Obito’s.

Zetsu stares at her from the ceiling of her kitchen, squinting. Could it be they _love_ each other? Such a strange thing humans do, forming attachments. Especially given how easy it is for many of them to die. Obito already knows well the pain of losing someone. And from what Zetsu can tell, she’s hardly strong enough to survive.

Is he really stupid enough to do the same thing _twice?_ Become so dependent on someone so soft, so easy to kill?

…is that why he was so defensive before? Does he know how foolish he’s being? Is so, why continue? Why allow himself to garner such a weakness?

…but for now, Zetsu can’t interfere. Killing her _would_ rid Obito of his little distraction…but might also cast his partner into doubt. And they can’t afford to have him suspecting the being guiding him along the path to the end game.

So, she’ll live. Until he can figure out a way to make it look…random.

But so intent is Zetsu in his thoughts, it takes him a moment too long to notice the avian’s gaze snapping to his as the bird enters the room, giving an alarm screech.

Ryū jumps before looking up, eyes going wide before giving a cry of her own.

…damn it.

As though summoned, it’s then Obito decides to make an appearance, teleporting in and only shocking her all the further. Clearly confused at her and the owl’s joint ruckus, dark eyes find Zetsu, the Uchiha bristling in what is clearly contempt.

Cover more than blown, the spy simply sinks back out of sight, taking his leave. No point in it, now.

Shaken, Ryū leans against a countertop with heaving breath, heart hammering as Obito tries to calm her (and fights off a battle-ready Fubuki).

“I’m not - ow! - I’m not going to hurt her, you feather duster!”

“Fubuki, s-stop.” Holding out an arm, Ryū winces as the summon latches on harsher than intended in her distress, talons breaking through cloth and skin alike. “It’s just Tobi. He’s…he’s a friend.”

Still riled from the appearance of both strangers, she flaps wings in agitation before eventually settling, feathers still standing on end.

“Why don’t…why don’t you head outside, and…make sure that _thing_ is gone, ne?” Opening a kitchen window, Ryū urges her companion out with a sigh. Drawing the pane shut, she finally glances to Obito, form still shaking. “Uh…h-hi.”

There’s worry in his eyes, seeing her residual panic. “…maybe you should sit down.”

“I’m fine, I -”

Obito insists, taking her other arm (gods, is she bleeding?) before leading her into the next room where a couch catches them. Hovering beside her, he asks, “Do you need a bandage…?”

“Huh? Oh…” Just now noticing Fubuki’s punctures, she strips off her sleeve and stares at the wounds for a moment, as though not quite comprehending. “…no, I can just…” A hand hovers over the breaks in the skin, working to close them.

Brow still furrowed, Obito watches. “…I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t -”

“I should have realized he’d…check up on you.”

That draws her gaze. “Is…is that the one that…?” In spite of herself, her cheeks flush pink.

“…yeah.”

“Was he just… _watching_ me?!”

There’s a flinch. “…it won’t happen again.”

“How long -?!”

“I don’t know. But I’m sorry. I’ll make sure he won’t do it again. Ryū, I…” He trails off, not sure what else to say. Part of him is angry - furious! - but for now the subject of his temper isn’t here, so…there’s little need to show it. He’ll deal with Zetsu later. He half-reaches for her arm. “…are you all right?”

“I…yeah. It’s not that bad. See? Not even bleeding anymore.” She holds up the limb, hesitating as Obito stares, brushing fingers near the marks. “…I’m fine.”

It’s the first time he’s seen her bleed.

The sight of her blood begets a kind of chill. A reminder that she’s not untouchable. Even if this wasn’t garnered by an enemy, she can still…

Noticing how lost in thought he seems, Ryū stays quiet for a long moment. “…really, Tobi. I’m fine. It’s just a few scratches. She does that all the time, really…”

Concern still apparent in his eyes, Obito half-leans against her, jostling her slightly.

She manages a shaking smile, still a bit unsettled. “…well, I…wasn’t expecting today to be so…rowdy. But…I’m glad to see you.”

Tearing his eyes from her arm, Obito glances instead to her face. “…you sure you’re okay?”

“I told you, they’re just -”

“I mean besides the arm.”

“Oh…well…” She wilts a bit, looking almost guilty. “I…just wasn’t, ah… _prepared_ for that, is all. I just…need a minute.” In truth there’s still a bit of a flutter in her chest, and she tries not to imagine how long that thing - person? - has been watching her.

Seeing she’s still distressed, Obito makes a decision. Shifting, he turns and tugs her closer, earning a confused glance before she acquiesces. The pair of them shuffle until they’re both prone atop the cushions: Obito on his back with Ryū nestled atop him. Arms pin her in place. “…better?”

In spite of herself, Ryū goes pink, shyly tucking under his chin. “…better.”

Huffing slightly, he gives her a squeeze, still _irritated_ by Zetsu’s surveillance. Apparently his concern over Obito’s little habit is more serious than he’d wanted to believe. Hopefully he’ll have the means to convince the spy to leave her alone.

Absentmindedly as he thinks, a hand strokes along her spine, and it’s not long before he feels her relax atop him, muscles going slack from their worried tension. Still, the peaked urge to protect her lingers, and he can’t help but scowl out at nothing as he keeps his hold.

Watching her was one thing…but Obito can’t help but wonder if Zetsu would do anything _desperate_ if he thinks she’s in any way a threat to their plan. The thought stokes coals of anger in his chest. No matter what else he has to do to reach his end goal, the one thing he _won’t_ allow is any harm coming to her.

He never wants to see her bleed again.

“…do you need to get going…?”

Reverie broken, he glances down to see her watching him, apparently having caught his heavy expression. “…soon. But not right this moment.”

Ryū softens slightly. “…okay.” There’s a pause, and then she adds, “…because I’m very comfortable…”

That earns a light chuckle, some of his foul mood abating. “Good.” Eyes close, allowing himself to doze. Perhaps for now, he’ll just…rest his eyes for a while. Besides, he wants to make sure she’s all right.

So he’ll stay just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ohhh...seems Ryū's bein' creeped on! But, Zetsu DOES have a reason to be wary. Obito's been wasting time, and though he won't admit it, is starting to have doubts about The Plan. And Zetsu won't be happy if dear old mom isn't revived by Obito's ambitions. He'll be keeping an eye or two on this one...


	9. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long apart from his little medic, Obito finds himself rather wanting...and might let his eagerness get a bit out of hand.

More time passes, most of it spent on the road.

…which means away from her.

Zetsu’s spying had earned the mokuton being a lengthy lecture. Obito had _tried_ to frame it that spending that much time in Konoha - when there’s other monitoring to be done - is a waste of time…let alone a risk for Zetsu to be seen.

…of course, the spy had countered that Obito was doing much the same.

Reaching an impasse, Zetsu assured him there would be no more following…so long as Obito stayed more on task. Apparently, he’d already found what he wanted from the woman, and felt there wasn’t anything else to glean.

…which has Obito worried, but…at least she’s safe.

For now.

Nonetheless, she still haunts his idle thoughts as much as ever, especially as Deidara and himself finally track down and extract the Sanbi…and hear news of Sasuke killing Orochimaru. The blond, having wished to do so himself (and with his hatred of Uchiha - something Obito can’t help but find ironic, given the hidden identity of his partner), decides it would be a good idea to confront the younger brother.

The fight is a close one…but in the end, the bomber submits to his own art, and Obito finds himself partnerless. Which means back to mostly solo work…and more time in the quiet, alone.

For the first time since meeting Ryū, Obito finds himself growing…frustrated. Sure, he’s missed her before now, but not quite so…carnally.

And with how unable he is to head back to Konoha - back to her smile, her hands, her body - he’s left with little more than recalled memories. Ones that, more often than not, are their more intimate moments. And settling his body’s cravings alone isn’t nearly the same.

Gods he misses those hands…

Eventually, as he waits for the next stage of his plan to come to fruition, Obito submits to his frustrations and makes his way back to Konoha.

Not easy to do, given their heightened security. Ever since the loss of Hidan and Kakuzu (which also meant losses for the village), the atmosphere of Konoha grows ever-tenser.

For once, she’s not home when he arrives at the peak of an evening, the sun newly setting. Of course, medics _are_ known for haywire schedules. She’s likely still at work. No matter…he can content himself to wait.

Startled at the intrusion, Fubuki gives a screech as he walks into the sitting room, quieting as she recognizes him. The pair exchange awkward looks.

“…Ryū-sama is not home.”

“So I noticed.”

The avian shifts her weight atop her perch. “…you worry her, you know. She’s been stressed enough as it is without wondering if you’ve yet met your death.”

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Feathers ruffle. “…I have to wonder if that’s a good thing.”

“It’s not really your choice now, is it?”

Golden eyes narrow at him. “…no. But if you really care about her, perhaps you should consider what you cost her.”

…he doesn’t have a retort for that. Instead, he scowls and leaves the room. If he’s to wait for her, he’d rather not debate the morality of their relationship with her bird.

Given it’s where they’ve spent most of their time, he retreats to her bedroom, only feeling _slightly_ intrusive. The space is familiar, and though the entire house smells of incense, it reaches a fever pitch in here.

It’s _her_ smell.

At once, the tension in his shoulders lessens with a sigh. The entire ordeal with Deidara has been stressful enough (he wasn’t planning on losing that piece this early…but then again, the blond was literally a ticking time bomb). All he wants is a few hours to unwind, as selfish as it is.

If he’s to work efficiently…he has to shed the stress somehow.

The room is oddly…spartan. There’s no pictures, something he’s not noticed until now. Apparently there’s nothing (or no one) in her life worth capturing. Instead, dried flowering herbs are pressed behind glass, and a vase holds a collection of Fubuki’s shed feathers. The opal stone still rests atop her nightstand - that makes him happy. Otherwise, it’s still the same tidy, if not slightly barren, space he’s seen several times before.

Still, he’s not _too_ nosy - he doesn’t go poking into anything not immediately visible. But with so little to look at, he eventually concedes and just…sits on her bed. He can’t know when she’ll return, and his eagerness to see her again makes waiting all the more aggravating.

A book rests near the stone, and a glance shows it’s some tome on medicinal herbs. Obito deadpans slightly. Does she do _anything_ that isn’t somehow connected to work…?

…then again, he doesn’t even have time to read given his _own_ employment. Maybe he’s not the best person to question her own literary habits.

Heaving another sigh, it brings another full breath of her smell, and with it, a bit more frustration. A gloved hand reaches across the bed and plucks up her pillow. Both it and the sheets are the most saturated with her scent, and - after a pause to make sure she’s not here yet - he brings the fabric to his face and takes another lungful.

To his own surprise, it shivers his spine with a surge of desire.

…and also births a strange melancholy.

Shamelessly, he embraces it against his skin, bowing his brow against it and mulling about in the mix of loneliness and want it brings.

Downstairs, it’s then he hears Fubuki give a screech.

She’s here.

After a moment to think it over, he spirits the thing away into his pocket dimension. She has two, after all - surely she won’t notice?

Sensing him upstairs, Ryū wastes no time in making her way up, opening the door and brightening at the sight of him.

There’s a pause…and then they both rush to meet in the middle.

Arms find his neck as she locks lips to his own, a happy hum sounding as eyes close in relief. Only once they part, still brow to brow, does Ryū murmur, “Gods I’ve missed you…”

“And I’ve missed you…more than you know.” Hands on her waist, Obito gives a slight shake of his head to let the tips of their noses brush, not bothering to stop a smile as the touch makes her giggle. “I’m sorry it’s been so long…I’ve been rather…busy.”

The notion earns a pause. They both know what that means. “…I…had a feeling, what with all that’s been happening.” There’s a somber tinge to her tone. She’d been on-call after Asuma’s death, helping treat the rest of the teams after the first skirmish (and the second) were over.

…she tries not to think about it.

Not wanting to drag down the conversation, Obito switches tactics. As much as he’s missed _her_ …there’s still the edge he’s seeking to take off. And obviously, he owes her a little something for his absence. His hold on her starts to shift, hands on her waist easing down toward her hips…and then her backside. He can’t help a wanting breath against her lips. “…but I’m here now…”

Pushing the thoughts aside, Ryū submits to the same, face tilted up toward his own. “Exactly where I want you to be…”

With that, the pair of them abandon conversation for now, busying mouths instead with one another. Lips meet, parting only for breath and to give lustful sighs and whimpers. Ryū lets one hand slip up into his hair, the other dragging down his chest to find a grip along his top. In turn, Obito tightens arms around her back, bringing them closer as melancholy gives way to pent-up desire.

Gods how he’s missed this.

Hunger growing, he moves his mouth to her jaw, and the plane of her throat, cycling between kisses, hickies, and even nips of his teeth. Each contact earns a murmured, wordless sound of satisfaction as she tilts to best let him work. Heat pools in the base of her stomach, echoing through to her core as thoughts of taking him further drive her arousal. For now, all she wants is as much of his skin against hers as they can manage. So many weeks apart have left her just as wanting as he.

Stripping Ryū of her top, Obito takes a moment to appreciate the black lace of her bra, mouthing sloppily above the swells of her breasts as hands cup over the fabric. Her own sneak to her back to unclip the clasp, shrugging shoulders from its straps and letting it fall away to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

“I’ve been going over in my mind what I want to do to you for weeks,” he groans against her skin, palms massaging her breasts as she responds with wordless moans of wanting. Fingers bury into black locks for something to grip as he seeks to rile her further. “I couldn’t get you out of my head…remembering how your back arches, the sweet sounds of your voice, the touches of your hands…”

Her heartbeat is pulsing under every inch of her skin, flushing with want as Obito goes on. He’s usually not this talkative…but Ryū finds she does anything but mind. Breath trembling through her lips, she seeks to match him. “I’ve wanted you so bad, Tobi…I wanted to feel whole again. I wanted your body on mine again…both of us moving as one…”

The strain of his length against his trousers is nigh on unbearable…but he’s got something else in mind first. Hands move to help her undress further, stripping cloth from her skin until she’s bare. “Lie down,” he murmurs against her lips. “On your back…spread your legs for me.”

Without hesitation she obeys, breath panting as her spine finds the mattress. Knees lay apart, watching with hooded eyes as Obito moves to match her nudity.

Once bare, he gives her a grin as hands find her hips, dragging her closer to the edge of the bed as she gives a squeak of surprise. Knelt on the floor, he flashes her a devious look from between her thighs. Pleased to see her flush red, dark eyes lower to behold the crux of her legs, damp and twitching in want of his touch.

Of _him_.

Only emboldened by the thought, he starts with a few teasing touches, exploring her folds with fingertips and watching her muscles flutter in reaction. A grip spreads her lips, and it’s then Obito gives a stroke of his tongue. Letting it focus on her clit and reveling in her pleasured whimpers, he spares a hand to let a digit burrow into her heat. She clenches at the intrusion, spine curling as his finger does the same against her walls, digging for her sweet spot as she adjusts to his touch. Suckling at the bundle of nerves, he eventually adds another, moving between thrusts to his knuckles and a sweeping reach for her most sensitive depths.

Above him, her head tosses back as her spine arches, a white-knuckled grip kept atop the sheets. Teeth bury into her lip against desperate moans. Not quite what she expected him to do, but she’s far from unhappy about it. Eyes closed to better focus on the feelings, one hand spares to carefully grip at his hair, giving subtle guidance around her core. A few soft oaths and loving praise make it past her lips, crooning affection and satisfaction.

Obito takes every sound with a hint of pride, wondering if his own oral explorations are as pleasing to her as hers have been for him. Maybe they can trade, and he can see her take his cock between her lips again. Maybe even get a reciprocating finger… The thought alone gets him all the harder, and he gives a moan against her sex. Movements increase in depth and velocity, feeling he’s teased her long enough.

His efforts are quickly rewarded, her volume less and less censored as she nears an edge. Ryū still manages, to an extent, to bite back her euphoric cries, but there’s a throaty moan as he finally urges her to orgasm, hips rutting with release even as Obito helps her ride the feeling to its end. Slack-jawed (and perhaps drooling, just a tad), she goes limp against the mattress, breath ragged as she tries to find her head.

Clearly pleased with himself, Obito passes the time by pressing kisses to her thighs, watching the skin twitch at his touches before eventually crawling atop the bed.

Once a bit more conscious, Ryū gives him a loopy smile. “So…shall we trade…?”

“Mm, we shall…but Ryū…” There’s a pause, and in spite of himself, Obito flushes pink. “Could you do like you did the first time…?”

“First time…?”

…she doesn’t remember. The blush darkens. “With… _your_ fingers…?”

There’s a pause and a blink, and then she brightens with understanding. “…oh! Yes, of course.” Humming, she rolls to her stomach and adjusts to his position further up. One hand tosses hair all over one shoulder before she gives him a coy smile. “Anything _else_ you want me to do…?”

“Probably a lot of things…but we’ll start there.” Back propped against the wall, knees spread to accommodate her between his thighs, rather enjoying the view from his vantage point. He could get used to her nestled at the fork of his legs, bare and glowing in the wake of her own orgasm. The sight alone makes his cock twitch. What he wouldn’t give to have this more often…

The thought is lost as she moves, drawing his attention. A hand gently skims along the skin of the hinge of his hips. White chakra glows from her palm, sinking into his nerves and earning a small jump. It’s always such a sudden feeling! But oh, what a feeling it is…! There’s a subconscious lick of his lips as she takes a moment to consider his length before her other hand finds a grip at the base. More chakra actually bucks his hips with a gasp, watching in satisfaction as lips take his tip. Obito’s head then cranes back with a groan, eyes torn from the view for a moment to focus on the feeling.

Her own shut in a smiling gesture, giving short bobs of her head to start, slowly coating more of his cock with saliva as she goes. Occasionally she withdraws enough to lap along the underside, returning to the top and giving his slit a flick of her tongue.

Once she’s gotten him slickened, she takes a moment to suckle a finger, ensuring it’s lubed enough before carefully prodding his entrance. Obito jumps, but gives a whimper as she works her way inside. Still tending to his length, but slowly so she can concentrate, she starts with gentle pushes and pulls of her digit, easing his muscles to the intrusion before letting the knuckles curl in search of his hotspot.

Unused to both feelings at once, Obito can’t help but get a bit lost. Breaths pant past his lips, unable to fight the urge to let his eyes close and just…relish in the sensations. As Ryū slowly builds her tempo atop his cock and along his insides, he gives unabashed moans and whimpers, heels digging into the sheets and head tossing side to side along the wall.

It only gets worse when she adds another finger.

Feeling him begin to tense, Ryū relaxes her throat enough to take him to the hilt, nose brushing along the plane of his pelvis with each dip of her head. She can feel as his hands find a grip in her hair, urging her pace as oaths and garbled praise spill from his mouth. Were her own not occupied, she might giggle. But she fights the urge with a fear of choking, instead working to bring him over the edge.

Too lost in lust to pay much else any mind, Obito eventually feels the coil in his gut give way, hips snapping up as he cums with a howl. Length driven to the rear of her throat, there’s a few more desperate thrusts given with whines as Ryū swallows down his load with a hum. And then, he goes slack, chest heaving in search of breath.

Licking any lingering mess from her lips, she gives another sly smile, opening her mouth to say something…only to hear a knock at the front door. Fubuki gives a screech in response.

There’s a pause, wondering if it’s an emergency from work. Face flushing red, she scrambles off the bed and into a yukata, slipping into the bathroom long enough to gargle mouthwash before slipping downstairs.

She leaves the bedroom door open behind her.

Frozen in slight paranoia that someone knows he’s here, Obito watches the doorframe, listening as he hears her cross the entryway and open the door.

It’s faint, but he can hear what’s said.

A hand helping her obi hold the garment shut, Ryū peers out…and blinks. It’s…her neighbor? Admittedly, not someone she knows well. She’s either holed up in her house, or at work… “Is…everything all right?”

The older woman has a disgruntled look on her face, giving the medic a once-over with judging eyes. “Would you _mind_ keeping the volume down, Suigin-san? _Some_ of us are trying to sleep.”

Rather than go red, Ryū’s face drains pale. “I…I’m so sorry, I -!”

“Don’t apologize, just…” The woman waves a dismissive hand. “Tell…whoever it is up there to mind his tone. No one else wants to be aware of your _personal dealings_.” Her neck cranes as if trying to look past and see the culprit herself.

…now the medic goes pink. “…I-I’ll…pass that along. Apologies again, S-Saito-san.”

“You’re not _married_ , are you Suigin-san?”

The blush grows darker. “N…no, Saito-san, but -”

“Hmph… _shameful_.”

Ryū can’t get any hotter in the face. Giving several short, apologetic bows, she watches her neighbor sniff and take her leave…and give the house another squinty-eyed glare at the front gate before disappearing.

Slowly, Ryū shuts the door, dropping to a crouch and hiding her face in her hands for a moment.

Behind her, Fubuki ruffles her feathers. “…what a _nosy_ human. _This_ is why you should move back home, Ryū-sama. Perhaps tomorrow I’ll leave a few headless mice on her doorstep…”

The medic groans into her palms, head shaking and sending her hair askew. She’s never been more embarrassed in her life. Well, so much for ever making eye contact with anyone in her neighborhood again…

Still, she left Tobi upstairs…and she’d probably better let him know everything’s…well, not _okay_ , but not catastrophic, either. Arms crossed tightly over her chest as though to make herself small, she makes her way back only to see his own arms crossed over his face.

…he heard all of that, didn’t he?

“I…I’m so sorry, I -”

“You weren’t the one being so loud,” is his quiet, groaned reply. Limbs lower enough to give her a glance, just as red as she is.

Teeth bite into her lip as they stare at each other for a long moment. Ryū then loses her grip on a snort, and the awkward tension in the room breaks. She breaks into a giggle fit, curling into herself and leaning against the doorway.

Clearly still mortified, it takes Obito another few moments to join in.

Eventually, Ryū staggers back to the bed, collapsing atop it and trying to calm her mirth. “…did you hear what she asked me?”

“…sort of…?”

“If I was married.”

Obito pales.

“You should have seen her look when I said no. As if I’d done _her_ some great dishonor!” She sighs, still grinning in amusement (and still pink in bashfulness). “…old folks and their traditionalism, ne? As if she wasn’t ever young and reckless…and how rude to even ask! It’s none of her business…”

He doesn’t answer, expression still hesitant.

“…oh well. I…guess it could be worse. Hopefully no one starts asking who you are…I don’t exactly have an alibi…”

Another pause, and Obito stills further as he realizes the unintended weight behind her words. He can’t help but ask, “…do you think it’s worth it?”

“Hm?”

“ _Perhaps you should consider what you cost her.”_

“…the risk.”

Ryū blinks. And thinks. “…do I make you happy, Tobi?”

“That’s not -”

“Just…answer me, please.”

A pause, and then, “…yes.”

“…and you make me happy. So…yes, I think it’s worth it.” She gives him a somber smile before her gaze drops to her idling hands. “…if there’s anything my line of work has taught me…it’s that life is short…and happiness even shorter. You can’t undervalue it when you have it. It’s worth more than gold. And…I wouldn’t trade the happiness you give me to live a hundred years. Because those years could be hard, and painful, and lonely…” Eyes lift back to his face. “…but these past few months have been among the best of my life. As…conflicted as I might be at times…I’ve made up my mind to hold onto them for as long as I have them. And even after they’re over, I can still look back on them fondly, ne?”

…that wasn’t the answer he expected. Look back on them fondly…could she, if she knew all he’s done? All he plans to do?

Obito supposes there’s only one way to know. And he hopes he never has to find out. Instead, he replies, “…I guess you’re right.”

“What makes you ask…?”

…another pause, this one awkward. “…your bird doesn’t like me.”

Expression going slack with surprise, Ryū then snorts, a hand cupping over her face. “Well…in all fairness, I’m not sure Fubuki really likes anyone. She’s…picky about her good graces. Try not to worry about it - she’ll warm up to you eventually.”

Remembering the summon’s dire observation, he replies, “…I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

“Well…she’s allowed her opinions, but they don’t dictate my actions. She’s a dear companion, but not my mother.” Ryū manages a soft, teasing smile before another thought seems to hit her. “…not sure about shishō, though…”

“Who?”

“…maybe we’ll save that conversation for another time.” At that, the medic shifts and lays on her side, head propped up in a hand as Obito perks a brow at her. “My, ah…teacher.”

“…you sound nervous.”

Before she can stop it, her lip twitches into a grin. “…because if she didn’t _like_ you…she might _eat_ you.”

“…you’re right. A conversation for another time.”

Ryū laughs, reclining fully to rest her head on his obliging shoulder. “…so…is this to be a short night, or…?”

Mulling that over, Obito sighs. “…I should probably head back.”

“…will I see you again soon…?”

“I can’t know. But I’ll try.”

“…that’s all I can ask for.”

Obito redresses, Ryū perched along the edge of her bed. Once he’s finished, he closes the gap and takes one last kiss for the road. “Stay safe.”

“You too.” Watching him go, she sits in the silence for a long moment before looking behind her, contemplating some reading, or just skipping straight to sleep.

“…where’s my pillow…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito...gonna need you to curb your enthusiasm a little bit, my dude xD That's the trouble with living in the crowded residential district of Konoha: very close (and very nosy) neighbors. Oh well...there's gotta be embarrassing moments between every couple, right? They'll get over it, lol


	10. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pein on his way to decimate Konoha, Obito has little time to act if he wants to keep his medic safe. But will she still trust him after what's bound to be a massacre on the place she calls home...?

He barely has time to act.

Though the plan has always been to move on Konoha eventually, Obito isn’t exactly expecting Nagato to go ahead so quickly. After all, they were to retrieve the bijū in order. They’ve not worked their way to the Kyūbi quite yet…but apparently the Uzumaki is feeling sentimental after his fight with his prior teacher, and targets the hidden village early.

Without stopping to consider the repercussions, Obito makes up his mind and heads the same direction, his own mode of transport thankfully faster, but it will still be close. Pein is hardly an enemy to take lightly. Once he makes his way to Konoha…things will get _ugly_.

To his chagrin, she’s not home. Swearing and searching the house from top to bottom, he pauses as he spots the summon. She’s giving him her typical distrustful glower, but…maybe better to act now than later.

“Don’t move.”

The bird doesn’t even have time to ask why before he sends her through to his pocket dimension. Hardly about to make her like him any more than she does now, but…he doesn’t want Ryū’s beloved companion to end up a casualty.

…then again, she’s not about to be happy about _any_ of this.

If he knows Nagato and his hatred of Konoha…there’s about to be many, _many_ deaths. The last thing the medic would ever want.

But he can’t worry about that - it’ll have to be faced later. For now, he has to get her out of the village, and away from Nagato’s warpath. If anything happens to her…

…he doesn’t want to think about it.

Taking a moment to mull over his options, he takes the risk and uses henge. Attempting to teleport into the right place is too variable. He might be seen by the wrong person. At least this way, he can hide in plain sight. Konoha might have strict security these days (surely even more so after losing a sannin), but he’s nothing if not covert. And surely they won’t suspect someone already inside: their eyes are turned too far outward.

Taking an unassuming appearance (plain brown hair, dark eyes, average build and no notable features), he makes his way to the hospital, still knowing the way by heart. It feels…odd walking through the streets, but he pushes away any distracting memories and focuses on the task at hand:

Get Ryū to safety before there’s nothing left.

Thankfully he’s not questioned once he gets inside - apparently they’re in a rush, and he slips by the front desk without a hitch. The longer it takes, the more he fears that Pein will have found a way in. But the hospital is massive - three stories, and more rooms than he likely has time to check. He may be a sensor, but if she’s far up or busy, getting to her won’t be easy.

But luck is on his side.

She just so happens to be leaving a first floor room, and he quickly makes to tail her. It’s not easily noticed with how busy the hallways are, and he just manages to snag her at the end of the corridor. Taking in his visage first, she goes a little wide-eyed. “…can I help you, sir?”

“Ryū, I need to talk to you.”

Her brow furrows, confused, and only does so further when she takes the time to study his chakra. “…To-?”

Before she can ask, Obito leads her into the nearest room, thankfully unoccupied. Locking it behind him, he keeps up his guise. “We have to leave.”

“I - wait, what -?”

“There’s _no time_ \- you have to trust me!”

Opening her mouth to question him further, her words stop in her throat as an explosion sounds in the distance.

Obito pales. As she turns to look, he takes initiative, catching her in the jutsu and hauling them both into the other plane.

He then braces for the rebuttal.

* * *

She’s used to being flagged down at work - there’s always someone with a question, seems like, and she’s more than ready to answer. But the stranger seems a bit too urgent, and yet calm. Not enough to be panicked, but also betraying that something is wrong.

And then he says her name.

Most patients don’t know her personally, and she doesn’t recognize him. But a closer look reveals she _does_ know him…but not by that face. Chakra doesn’t lie, after all.

He then guides her into a room, saying they have to leave. Before she can ask what he means, a concussion sounds through the air, and her heart skips a beat.

And then the hospital walls disappear, and she finds herself among familiar stones.

There’s a shocked silence for a moment, and then she spins on a heel, expression desperate.

“ _What did you do?!_ ”

He’s given up his disguise, returned to his scarred visage, expression grave. “…it’s not me. Not directly.”

“What was that? What exploded?!”

“I don’t know.”

Her breath is getting faster, worries growing by the moment. “…what _do_ you know?”

“Only who’s behind it. I can’t know more than that.”

“You have to take me back.”

“I can’t.”

“You must!”

Hands find an unrelenting grip along her upper arms, and Obito looks to her with a fervid desperation she’s not seen on his face before. “I can’t…! I can’t lose you!”

Staring in shock, it takes her a moment to retort. “…people are going to get hurt, aren’t they? I have to go back! I have to help, I -!”

“There’s nothing you can do. Not against him.”

“Who?”

“Pein.”

Pein…that sounds vaguely familiar. Isn’t he the one who killed -?

“You don’t understand…there’s no stopping him. You’d be an ant beneath his sandal. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, any of you! I can’t let that happen…”

“You can’t just pluck me up and ignore everyone else! I could _be_ there, I could save lives -!”

“The only thing that matters to me now is keeping you alive!”

Ryū’s argument dies in her throat. And before it can revive, there’s a screech, and she gasps as Fubuki makes to tear at Obito’s scalp.

Thankfully he ducks, only losing a few hairs as she banks back around for another pass. “Stop it!” Managing to take the raptor by the legs, Ryū grunts in effort as wings bat at her head. “Fubuki, _stop_ \- now is not the time for -!”

Not bothering with words, the summon cuts her off with another ear-splitting screech, clearly still seeking to spill blood.

Taking a few paces back, Obito catches his breath. “…you’ll stay here. Until it’s over.”

“You can’t just -!”

“I won’t let anything happen to you! You don’t understand…Pein is called a god by the people of his village, and for good reason.”

Ryū stills, face paling. Fubuki no longer fights her, perched atop her shoulder and glowering.

“…I don’t know what you’ll go back to. I don’t know what will be left. But…I couldn’t leave you there. I couldn’t…” His head bows.

“…Tobi, this isn’t fair. I don’t want my life held above anyone else’s! I might help keep someone else alive!” She gives him a desperate look. “…I can’t stand it, knowing I’m stuck here and unable to help them! My life isn’t worth more than another’s!”

“It is to me!”

“That’s not for you alone to decide!”

Her retort is biting, cutting him off.

“…I’m not some…some _possession_ for you to make decisions for! I’m my own person! I don’t belong to you, Tobi! I want you to take me back, _now!_ ”

He paces, clearly agitated. “If I take you back there, you _will_ die.”

“Better that than living with the knowing that I let them down!”

“It will be pointless! You won’t _save_ anyone! You’ll just be another body, Ryū! Didn’t you hear me? _Pein is a god_. There’s no fighting him! And your life is worth more to me than the rest of Konoha combined!”

Left without a retort, Ryū stares at him, form trembling and breath shaking in her lungs. It’s too much…too much to think of. If Tobi is right…then there may be nothing left for her to go back to. Nothing.

…as much as she’s questioned Konoha over the years - as painful as it was growing up there alone - it’s been her home for most of her life. Where she’s been able to work, to save lives…lives that are now slipping through her fingers.

It’s too much.

Breaths shorten in her chest, tears building along her lids as it all seems to sink in. And even as Obito moves toward her, Fubuki screeches, feathers flaring in warning.

“Ryū…”

Her head shakes, turning her back. There’s no way out, not without his help. But still she wanders, as though looking for a door.

She can’t sense anything from here. If he’s right, it’s another dimension altogether. And she’s trapped here. Unable to do a thing.

The realization is like a blade to the heart.

Part of her wants to scream at him, beat on his chest and demand he take her back. But she knows it won’t work. He wasn’t lying, was he? He doesn’t care about Konoha. About anyone within it.

Anyone but her.

The thought is terrifying, in a way. She’s always been nothing. No one. To be compared to an entire village - to be put above it - is almost incomprehensible. She’s not important! She’s just…one person. One small, insignificant person.

Her only worth comes from what she can do for others. And here, now…she’s useless.

Worthless.

Her shoulder slumps against a block, chest too tight to breathe, it’s too much, too much…!

Vaguely she hears Fubuki cry again, talons turning atop her shoulder to look behind her. Then her weight is gone, hands turn her around - she doesn’t have the presence of mind to resist. An arm takes her waist, the other lifting a hand to cradle the back of her head as she’s pulled to a chest.

“…I’m sorry.”

Still she struggles to breathe, brow tucked against his throat as his chin rests atop her crown.

“I can’t lose you.”

Fingers find a shaking grip against his cloak, the same worn by whoever is tearing Konoha apart.

“You’re everything to me, Ryū…”

Part of her doesn’t want to hear that. Doesn’t want that responsibility. She’s not worth that kind of love, that kind of devotion.

“Please…I can’t bear that loneliness again…I can’t lose my heart a second time…”

…he can’t stop what’s happening. He can’t save them all. Neither can she. He just…wants to keep her safe.

He loves her.

…can she begrudge him that?

She goes slack in his grip, the emotional exhaustion taking the last integrity of her knees. Rather than fight to hold her upright, he sinks with her, drawing her up to his chest. His posture hunches slightly as though to envelope her completely, legs encircled as she folds up small along his front.

And so they sit in the silence.

And they wait.

* * *

He can’t know when it will be safe to go back. For now, he doesn’t care to check. As much time passes, she doesn’t stir. Doesn’t make a sound. It worries him, but he doesn’t dare move for fear of something changing. Getting worse.

Time is hard to mark in this dimension. But when it feels like it’s been several hours, he stirs. “…I’ll see what’s happening.”

Ryū doesn’t make any noise of assent, but simply sits on her own as he rises. A surge of chakra takes him back.

The apprehension he feels isn’t on his own behalf, but on hers.

…and even then, he isn’t quite prepared for what he sees.

Emerging far to one side of the Hokage monument, eyes go wide at the devastation below. Nothing of Konoha remains but rubble. In its place, a deep, layered crater spreads out toward the wall and the natural barrier of the cliff face.

…and yet…

Calling on his Sharingan, Obito looks over the village. Rather than barren and lifeless, scores of signatures wink in the distance like stars in the sky. Far more than he ever would guess, given the state of the village.

…wait…

There’s a pause. Nagato…did he use Rinne Tensei…? But why? An interesting development, but…he’ll have time to look into that later. For now, he has to get Ryū out. It’s clearly over. And as much as he wants to keep her with him…she can’t stay. There may be nothing left of Konoha, but if there’s one thing he knows personally, it’s how quickly they rebuild. For now, this is where she belongs.

Still…she’s lost everything. They all have. No more little house.

But at least she’s alive.

Portaling back in, Obito hesitates. She hasn’t moved, her summon returned to her shoulder. “…Ryū. It’s over.”

She visibly flinches.

“…I need to get you back.”

There’s a long pause, but she eventually finds her feet. Obito does his best not to cringe at her gaunt expression. The jutsu takes another chunk of his chakra, but returns them both to the other plane.

Once she adjusts to the equilibrium, Ryū looks out from the clifftop…and pales.

* * *

There’s…nothing.

The sheer scale of the shifted landscape nearly buckles her knees again. This…this was done by one man? No wonder Tobi called him a god.

“…I have good news.”

Slowly, she manages to tear her gaze from the wreckage.

“…if it’s as I believe…no one is dead.”

At first, no reaction. Then eyes widen, lips parting. “…what…?”

“The man who did this…he had a technique that can revive the dead within a certain stretch of time. I don’t know why, but…he used it. I can sense chakra signatures. Far too many to have survived otherwise, given what we see.”

Staring for another moment, Ryū looks back, and then focuses enough to balance her energies. With a sage state, her senses sweep out across the crater.

…Tobi is right. It’s filled with signatures. They’re stressed…but alive. She can’t know if it’s all of them, but…there’s so many…surely more than possible given the crater, without Pein’s technique…!

“…why…would he do that?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure I’ll find out.” There’s a small pause. “…someone must have defeated him.”

After a pause, Ryū takes a deep, shaking breath. “…I can’t believe it…”

“…I’m sorry about your house.”

“It’s just a thing. It was all things. Things can be replaced, but…” Ever so slightly, she dares to smile, breath hitching in disbelief. “…but not people.”

Watching her emerge from her melancholy, Obito then glances aside. “…I’m sorry I took you. But I couldn’t -”

“I know why you did it. But I was still right to be angry with you. You didn’t ask me, didn’t take my wishes into account.” Ryū sighs. “…but I see now what you mean. All of this, it’s…” Her tone trails to silence. “…I…I know you wanted to protect me. And…I also know it was foolish of me not to listen to you. But…”

“I know. You wanted to help.”

“…and you wanted to help _me_. I guess…we both were wrong, and yet were right. And I suppose there’s no changing it now. I’m just…so glad they’re all right.” An arm gestures. “…we can fix this. This isn’t an end. As long as we’re alive…we can try again.”

Obito considers her in silence for a time, her own gaze caught out over the village. Maybe he has a new appreciation for how much all of this means to her. Life…and protecting people. He supposes he was the same, once upon a time. When he wanted to be Hokage: the one who led, and protected.

…it doesn’t even feel like his own memory anymore. But she makes him feel a little melancholic…as she always does.

“…I will seek Tsunade-sama.” With a flare of her wings, Fubuki abandons Ryū’s shoulders, sweeping down toward the remnants of the village.

Left alone, the pair of them stare out, each lost in their thoughts.

“…oh no…”

Obito gives her a glance, seeing her expression fall.

“…I guess this means I lost your stone…”

There’s a blink. Out of everything she lost…that’s what comes to mind? “…I can always get you another.”

“…I suppose…but still…”

“…wasn’t there anything else you’re worried about?”

Ryū mulls that over. “…not really. Like I said, it’s just…stuff. I guess I’m sad my medical books are gone…but I can always get more copies.”

“You didn’t have any…keepsakes?”

“…no. Not here. Everything that really matters is back home.”

“…then why stay here?”

Finally looking back at him, her reply is simple. “…I can’t help anyone at home. It’s just…ruins of houses. There’s no people. I can’t be useful there…”

Obito’s brow furrows. Useful…? “…but wouldn’t you be happier there?”

“…maybe in some ways. But I can’t do my work if there’s no one else around, ne? And what use is there in being a medic if I’m not using my skills? Konoha might not be…home. But it’s where I can do good. Be of use.”

There’s that word again. “…that’s not all you need to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t the sum of what you do for others. You matter simply because you are.”

Ryū blinks in surprise…and then gives him a suspicious smile. “…are you saying that because it’s true, or…because that’s just what _you_ think about me?”

A hint of flustered color blooms across the bridge of his nose. “…why can’t it be both?”

“Mm…I suppose it can be.” She then goes quiet, thinking. “…still…I feel the most content when I’m helping someone. It’s what I’m meant to do. What I _choose_ to do. I’d go crazy if I couldn’t be doing my work.”

Not entirely satisfied with her answer, Obito just hums, not agreeing one way or the other. “…you should find someone and figure out what the next steps are.”

“You’re right…there’s going to be a lot to do.” Ryū sighs. “…I think part of me still doesn’t quite believe what I see. All of…this. It’s so much to comprehend…”

Obito doesn’t reply. Even if Nagato _did_ lose…there’s still a few pieces of Akatsuki left. Konan may be lost without Nagato to bind them, but Zetsu and Kisame are still viable, at any rate. And there’s still work to be done. Nagato’s losing means the Kyūbi still must be captured. Konoha may have to be hit again.

…she’s not out of harm’s way yet.

Though he’s always had a subconscious worry for her, it’s closer to paranoia now. If he’d been a little later…she might have died. Of course, Nagato revived all that were lost (or so he can only assume for now), but…that obviously can’t happen again. And now Konoha is weakened. They may very well be attacked by another power-hungry nation.

For the umpteenth time, he’s reminded of how vulnerable she is. How fragile.

…maybe he _should_ have left her in the other dimension…

But though that would keep her safe, it would also hardly sit well with her. She might have accepted his temporary kidnapping, but she’d never consent to stay. And it’s a ridiculous notion anyway - he’s only considering it because he’s worried.

There’s little else he can do to protect her. He’s far too busy to keep tabs on her, and she can hardly go with him.

…this is going to plague him constantly.

For now, he’ll have to just…let things be. Until he can think of something else. Hopefully he can hurry through the rest of his plans, and reach his end goal.

And then she’ll be safe…and content. As will all the others.

He won’t have to worry anymore.

…but gods will he miss her.

…maybe…

…no. He can’t change things now. Not when he’s this close.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he breaks from his own reverie, and then snaps Ryū from hers. “I should go, too.”

She turns to him, still looking a little dazed. “…okay. Be safe, ne?”

His hands take her own, brow butting against hers. “…and you. Please.”

“I’ll try…” Eyes closing, she tilts just enough to give him a press of her lips.

Obito’s chest tightens to a painful degree, but he returns the gesture until she backs away. Fingertips trail until they part completely. She gives just a hint of a melancholy smile.

And then turns and walks away.

For a long moment, Obito just…stands, feeling some kind of overwhelmed. A hand catches his brow, covering his eyes as he tries to make sense of everything he feels, but to little success.

…he’s never felt so conflicted. So worried. So…scared.

His palm lowers until it instead shields his lips, staring at nothing as he’s lost in eddying thoughts. She has to make it to the end. She has to.

…he won’t let the only way she lives on be in his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, back into the actual plot and serious business of the story! Things are getting a little strained between our two lovebirds...but at least, in the end, nothing of true value was lost. Hopefully they can move forward...but both of them seem to be having their doubts, now.


	11. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night visit turns into a morning romp, and...a taste of normality. But, nothing good lasts forever...does it?

When he returns, Nagato’s betrayal still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. But there’s little to be done about it now that time must be taken to adjust his strategy for the remaining bijū. He needs to attend to the loose end that is Konan (she knows too much to be fraternizing with Konoha after the Kyūbi jinchūriki’s interference), but between his exhaustion and a paranoia in the back of his mind to check on Ryū, he decides to put it off a little longer before making his next move.

Instead, he pays the hidden village another visit.

Already it’s well within its rebuilding stages. The most basic structures - the administration building, hospital, Academy, and others - were clearly given priority, with housing seemingly a close second. Peering out from his pocket dimension, Obito tries to reorient himself among new surroundings. It’s dark, which helps hide him - he couldn’t get away until late. Eventually, he finds the proper address, but a different structure meets his gaze.

He has to blink.

While the house before had been a tad more modern, Ryū clearly hinted at nostalgia of home when the rebuilding began, and the new one is far more akin to older architecture. For a moment he does a slight double take, because it looks like the older style clans prefered, given the village’s founding several generations before. Though it’s shaped much differently, for a moment…it reminds him of home.

Shaking the thought away, Obito steps completely from the other plane after hopping a bit further to end up inside. Fubuki opens eyes to consider him, but offers no other greeting, friendly or not, before ruffling feathers and going back to sleep.

The layout is much the same as before, if not _ever_ so slightly bigger. Her prior greenhouse is now more of an atrium, attached to one side and letting the smells of herbs and flowers into the house alongside the usual incense. Too tired to explore, he takes stairs to the second story and carefully opens her door.

She’s already asleep.

Lingering in the threshold for a moment, Obito lets himself sigh in relief, shoulders losing some of their tension. She’s still here - still alive. Clearly already deep within sleep, she hugs her pillow, and it brings a small quirk to his lips.

He still has the other one.

A few minutes are spent leaned in the doorway, watching her sleep and feeling a kind of inner peace at the sight. Moments like these make him realize just how far he’s let himself fall. To think that just…looking at someone like this could make his heart feel so full, after going so long being so empty. He almost feels ridiculous.

But the thought slips away as she shifts, giving a soft sigh that flutters the organ in his chest.

Cloak left back in the other dimension as a precaution, Obito sets his mask atop the bedside table along her further side, removing his travel-worn clothes and slipping beneath the sheets behind her in little more than boxers. She still hasn’t woken, but stirs as his weight settles behind her.

Greys flutter open, brow furrowed for a moment before half rolling over, peering behind a shoulder to see him. Expression still exhausted, it nonetheless brightens as he gives her a smile. “Tobi…!”

“Mm, hello,” he greets, his own tone low with fatigue. Nose burying into her hair, his smile grows as she giggles. An arm lays across her as she twists a bit more to face him, nuzzling her brow to his chin.

“M’so glad to see you…I thought it’d be ages before I saw you again…”

“I have a little time. Zetsu’s supposed to fetch me if anything comes up, but otherwise…” A pause as he shifts to put lips to her brow. “…I’m here at my own discretion.”

He feels her tense a bit at the mention of Zetsu, but she doesn’t object. “…like…until morning…?”

There’s a hum of agreement.

Clearly elated, Ryū gives a wide (albeit still tired) smile before nestling her crown under his throat. “…I’m so happy…”

“…me too.” He’s also exhausted. His zetsu half means not needing sleep, but he’s still content to just…lie about for a while. And given how cuddly she’s being, she’s apparently just fine with having a quiet night. As eager as he always is to indulge in more than snuggling, it’s clear they’re both too weary to do so now.

So, for the moment, he’s more than content with just enjoying her presence. Eyes close as he focuses on the feeling of her form against his, a hand sparing to absentmindedly stroke fingers along her thigh. She’s always so soft…

Ryū - stifling a yawn - does her best to stay awake. Once Obito shifts to his back, she makes quick work of cuddling up to his side, draping an arm over his chest and letting a leg curl up atop his own.

Amused, Obito can’t help a soft snort. “…comfortable?”

“Mhm.” Her lips curl in a smile, eyes closed. “Very.”

“Afraid I’m going to get up and leave?”

There’s just enough hesitation to betray that yes, she’s considered it. Eyes open slightly. “…I just want to be close to you. Make up for lost time, ne…?” Her cheek rests atop his chest. “…I like to listen to your heartbeat. It’s…soothing to hear it.”

“Good to know it’s still there,” he mumbles tiredly, earning a snort of her own.

“I guess you found it again, ne?”

“…I guess I did.”

That gets her to smile again - he can feel her cheek move against his skin. “…well then,” she muses tiredly, on the cusp of oblivion. “I’ll just…have to keep it safe. So it doesn’t…get lost again…”

Feeling her energy soften as she finally concedes to sleep, Obito tilts just enough to give her a glance. “…I’m sure you will.”

At best, Obito manages to doze, not quite sinking deep enough to dream or truly sleep. Instead, he does his best to clear his mind of anything beyond the here and now. The ebb and flow of Ryū’s breath whispering against his skin, the grip of her hand along his chest, a tickle of hair under his chin. For once, every muscle feels lax as the hours whittle away in the quiet. Sunlight eventually creeps up to the windows, slipping between the gaps of the curtains and painting the interior gold.

Apparently Ryū doesn’t have a shift today, still sleeping as the morning ages. Giving her a questioning glance, Obito studies her face for a time before deciding she should probably get up…

“Oi…” He gently jostles her arm.

“Mm…five more minutes…” she slurs, burying her face against his chest and pinning his legs beneath one of her own.

“Ryū, it’s getting late.”

“No such thing on a day off…”

He gives a sigh, staring at the ceiling before trying to retreat. Ryū gives a whine, clinging as her brow wilts with a pout. “Where’re you going?”

Gods, she sounds like a child when she’s tired. “One of us, at least, should get up.”

“But you’re warm…”

Obito groans. “You want to waste away the time I’ve got just lying here…?”

She looks up from her perch atop his chest, eyes still heavy-lidded. “No…”

“Then we should -”

Before he can finish the sentence, Ryū shifts her stance further up his torso, nuzzling against the underside of his jaw. Words cut off with a tightening of his throat. She slinks atop him, palms braced against his skin as she hums and ghosts kisses along his throat. “We can do more than just lie here…” she murmurs, feeling him tense as she sprawls over him. Her lips lift in a sleep-tinged smirk. “Should we work up an appetite before breakfast…?” Ryū asks, tone purring.

Flushed scarlet at the sudden change of pace, Obito flounders for a reply. Given how sluggish she was (and still, to a point, is), he isn’t exactly expecting such a shift. There’s a leap to his heartbeat as she ignores his silence, still tending to the skin of his throat as words seem to stick there.

“I thought you were tired,” he eventually manages to retort, hearing her snort.

“Who says you can’t have lazy morning sex?” she counters, lifting long enough to give him another coy grin. “Something more…slow and warm, hm…?” Ryū goes back to her attentions, feeling him jolt as she gives a soft sweep of her hips atop him.

“R-Ryū…!”

“What?” There’s a more overt pause, considering him. “…we don’t have to if you don’t w-”

Rather than answer, Obito overcomes his flustered surprise. One hand slips along her scalp, urging her down for a kiss as the other grips and kneads at her backside atop her nightgown. Ryū gives a moan against his lips, letting him delve deeper as she curls her spine again at his grip’s beckoning. A groan works its way up his throat, biting at her lip as the friction between them builds arousal.

Ryū usually isn’t a morning person…but she could get used to it if they all started like this. Palms braced atop his pecs, nails knead lightly against his skin and earn her another moan. Her lips shift from his to his jaw, mouthing softly against the skin and working their way back to his neck. The hand at her backside slips up beneath the hem of her gown, urging it up to stroke along her back. It’s then she decides to just sit up and take the garment off, tossing it aside.

Obito’s hands then find her breasts, grinning at her responding whimper as thumbs works her nipples to buds. Still perched atop him, her head tosses back as she keeps up small sweeps of her hips. Already he’s hard, and there’s a pulse between her legs that longs to take him.

The pair of them move to strip the last bits of clothing between them, and Ryū sinks teeth into her lip as she guides him in. Chakra sparks from her palms to his groin, and she can’t help a grin at his groan of satisfaction, feeling her heat embrace him. Leaning down atop him, a spare hand slips into the hair behind his ear, brow to his brow as she gives long, slow thrusts atop him.

Every time they find themselves together again like this, it makes her realize just how much she misses him between their meetings: like a hollow space at her side when he’s not there. And as much as she knows they can’t change that - not now, at least - there’s still a strange melancholy alongside the comfort his presence brings. It keeps her pace deeper, trying to make the most of what she has, here and now.

Beneath her, Obito gives small lifts of his hips to meet hers, breathing longing sighs against her lips. As she’d said, they move slow - rather than the typical tumble in the sheets, they take their time, murmuring sleep-tinged affections and laughing softly. It’s a nice deviation from the typical. And it brings about the buried wish of being able to wake up to this any day. To have this be…routine. Normal. It tightens his chest as he gives a shaking sigh.

There’s so much they want, and so little they can have.

After a time, Obito urges Ryū to her back, tucking to the crook of her neck as he takes charge. Her ankles cross behind him, urging him back deeply every time he draws away. She keeps her attentions to his nerves while sparing her other hand to her own. Soft sighs turn to whimpers, nearing an edge as he tries to maintain. It’s not until Ryū gives a cry, constricting around him, that Obito shifts to another gear. Chasing release, he finds it not long after her own, withdrawing in time to cum atop the plane of her stomach. Spent, he manages to collapse along one side, panting for breath as she does.

Only after her lungs calm does she murmur, “So…hungry now?”

He gives a snort, still a bit lucid. “…I suppose I could eat something…”

Lying for another minute or two, Ryū eventually rises, slipping into an adjoining bathroom. It’s not long before Obito hears running water. Without anything else to do, he decides to lounge a bit longer, rolling onto his stomach and taking a deep breath. It’s not as strong as it was, given that everything is still rather new, but her scent still lingers in the bedclothes. Maybe he doesn’t mind laying here a little while. Besides, he should probably shower too, so…no point in dressing yet. For now, he’ll just…keep his nose buried in her pillow.

It’s not long before Ryū emerges, body clothed in a yukata and hair still wet down her back. There’s a blink, looking at his posture. “If you want to have a turn, I can start breakfast in the meantime. Anything in particular you want…?”

…this feels so odd, and yet…so nice. Mulling it over for a moment, he shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever is easy. I’m not sure how long I can stay.”

That wilts her slightly, but she nods. “Okay.” Seeing him start to rise, she flushes a light pink and retreats back through the door.

Obito just snorts. How many times has she seen him bare, and yet she still blushes? Amused, he takes his turn in the shower, only emerging once he’s clean to redress. Downstairs, he sees Fubuki’s perch empty. Enticing scents drift from the kitchen. Peering in, he spies Ryū at the stove, humming and juggling a few things at once. Should he…offer help? He really has no skills in cooking, though…maybe he’ll just…stay out of the way.

Ryū senses him nonetheless, glancing over her shoulder. “Almost done!”

After a pause, Obito takes a seat, feeling slightly guilty as she ferries everything to the table. When was the last time he had a home-cooked meal…?

“There…” Clasping her hands for a moment, Ryū offers a quiet, “Itadakimasu,” before taking a mouthful of rice. Noticing his hesitation, she pauses. “…everything okay?”

How does he explain how foreign this is? And yet how much it means? It almost feels like a foolish thing to say - like it’s…too much. But then again, all of this is too much.

“…it’s been a while since I’ve just…sat and had a meal like this, is all.”

Ryū softens. “…I see.”

“I suppose it means all the more given who I’m with, and why.”

Unbidden, her blush returns full force. With a sheepish laugh, she agrees, “It’s a bit…oddly domestic, isn’t it?”

“…yeah.”

“Well…at least it’s a little break in the monotony, ne?”

That gets him to smile.

Returning the gesture, movement in the window behind him draws Ryū’s gaze, and she pales.

“…what?”

“Don’t, ah…don’t turn around, okay?” Ryū ducks, clearly hiding in front of him.

Obito stiffens. Can someone see him?!

“It’s my neighbor,” the medic mumbles, face flushed dark. “I think she saw us…” At least, if that glare said anything, she did. “I don’t think she has any idea who you are…she can’t see your face, and she’s a civilian, anyway. She’s just…being nosy.” Her lips draw in a pout. “…maybe I should have moved when I had the chance…”

Resisting the urge to turn and look, Obito just…freezes until Ryū finds the coast clear.

“S-sorry.”

“Not your fault.” After a bite, he muses, “…maybe you should get a taller fence.”

Ryū can’t help a snort at that. “Maybe I will!”

Twenty minutes pass with food and conversation before she senses something in the next room. Stiffening, she doesn’t dare to look, but notes, “I…I think your _friend_ is here.”

Obito scowls, having sensed Zetsu as well. “Hold on…” Abandoning his seat, he crosses into the other room to see the mokuton creature’s face. “Well?”

“Rumblings of a Kage summit have begun. We may need to rethink our strategy.”

His expression darkens. “…understood. I’ll meet you soon. Sasuke may soon get his revenge if Danzō is going to leave the safety of Konoha.”

There’s a nod, and Zetsu disappears into the floor.

Obito heaves a heavy sigh, hands on his hips. He should have known it would be sooner than later.

“Tobi…? Everything all right?”

Turning back, he retreats and gives her a strained smile. “Fine. But I’d best get going - I’ve something to tend to.”

He hates the way she seems to deflate, but there’s no helping it. “…all right. Do you…want to take anything with you?”

“I’ll be fine. But thank you, it was good.” Suddenly he’s awkward all over again.

Ryū tidies up, still putting the leftovers into a bento for him, much to his embarrassment. “You don’t have to eat it, but…just take it. I’ll feel better knowing you have it.”

There’s little use in refusing her. Tucking it under an arm, Obito murmurs, “I’m not sure when I can make it back, but…I’ll try to be soon.”

“Just be safe until then - that’s all I ask,” is Ryū’s reply, stepping up and giving him a sincere stare.

“You too.” His spare hand tucks hair behind her ear before cradling along her neck. He’s already said it once while drunk…and something tells him this is as good a time as any to give it another go. “…I love you.”

Ryū’s eyes seem to light from within, brightening for a moment. “…I love you, too.” Smiling somberly, she perks up just enough to give him a farewell kiss. “…until next time.”

“Until next time.” Taking a step back, chakra distorts his form until he’s back within his own dimension.

…it’s so quiet in here.

Looking to her bento, Obito sighs, body suddenly feeling heavy. He doesn’t have time to waste - his plans are moving ahead faster than he’d assumed. For now, he leaves her gift behind. Maybe he can get back before it spoils.

Back in the little house, Ryū keeps up her smile as Obito disappears - until his chakra fades completely. Slowly, her expression loses its color. Tears bead along her lids, and breaths begin to shorten. Leaning against the archway between the rooms, she submits to the melancholy of his absence, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting complicated :( It's not easy 'dating' someone who's part of an organization bent on changing the entire dynamic of the world by force. Sure, both of them might dream of a normal life together, but...that's not possible...is it?


	12. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually. The risk was always there...and now, everything Obito has feared has come to pass. Will his self indulgence cost him the one thing he has left?

As the distortion of his chakra fades, Obito feels the blood chill in his veins, dark eyes taking in the room.

Furniture is upended and broken, windows shattered, fusuma torn…and splattered with blood. The little house is eerily silent and still.

Barely daring to breathe, Obito spreads his senses, trying to find her signature…but comes up empty handed. Gloved fingers tear through the wreckage, looking for any sign of her presence. But wherever she is, she’s not here.

His first thought is that someone finally noticed the goings-on and had her arrested. But surely there wouldn’t have been such a struggle. Ryū is a medic, not a fighter. Whoever came here had violent intentions from the start.

Behind him, a screech nearly leaps his heart from his chest, spinning around to see Fubuki manage to slip through a windowpane. Crimson dyes her face and torso, faded and dry as she favors a foot upon an upturned chair.

“Where is she?!”

Catching her breath, the summon eventually replies, “…I don’t know. I’ve been looking for days, but haven’t found hide nor hair of her. I’d have tried to follow, but Ryū-sama ordered me away. I obeyed, but not before snatching one brute’s eyes.”

Obito takes to pacing. “…what did he look like?”

“Nothing remarkable. But he and his companions wore masks - I could only attack after Ryū-sama broke the porcelain.”

Masks…then it must be… “…ANBU?”

Fubuki shakes her head. “Not of the Hokage’s ilk, at any rate. These were…almost inhuman. Blank, like sheets of paper. More like mercenaries than officers. And I did not see the ANBU’s mark upon their arms. Whoever they were, they were not under Tsunade-sama’s command.”

Feet come to a stop, something clicking in the Uchiha’s mind. Tsunade, as he’s come to learn, is comatose after Nagato’s assault and her efforts to protect the villagers. In her place, though not yet fully official…Danzō has been named Rokudaime.

These weren’t ANBU…they were Root.

Obito, however, knows not where the rat and his followers hide. Itachi never mentioned it during their brief meetings before and during the massacre, and he’d left before Root came to clean up the bodies (and the eyes). But he’s certain that wherever _they_ are, Ryū will be too.

But how to find them…

And then it hits him.

A pulse of chakra spans out from his feet, and as always, it takes Zetsu mere moments to appear through the floor. Fubuki gives a startled screech, feathers standing on end.

“We need to find Root’s nest.”

Zetsu blinks, clearly surprised. “…Shimura’s agents?”

“Yes.” The reply is terse, given through clenched teeth. He doesn’t want to squander a moment. “They took something of mine. I want it _back_.”

Eyes taking in the damage around them, the mokuton creature’s expression remains unchanged. It’s not hard to put two and two together. “…I will search.” With that, he dissolves back through the floor and disappears.

Left with nothing else to do, Obito takes up his pacing again, mind running through the scenarios. Surely the councilman has no proof of his comings and goings. What could have tipped him off? Is it a whim? A hunch? Or does he know something Obito hasn’t realized?

“…the ones who came…”

He gives the summon a glance as she speaks.

Golden eyes stare at him, unblinking. “…they took her because of you. Didn’t they?”

No reply.

“I asked you to consider the impact your presence has on her life. And now she has been stolen away. Is it because of her associations with you?”

“She knew what she was getting into.” His retort is harsh - perhaps more so to convince himself than the owl. “She never said no.”

“Ryū-sama has always been the type to think more with her heart than her head. And while that may make her a good medic…it can make her a fool.” Fubuki glowers. “I offered _you_ the warning, and you did not heed it. And now she is -”

“I’m fixing this.”

“If not for you, it never would have happened in the first place.” Silence. “She never would have endangered herself like this. As always, she is content to give at her own loss. And as always, there is someone who takes advantage.”

Spinning on a heel, Obito makes to retort, but silences as Zetsu’s chakra separates from the earth. “Well?”

“I have found an entrance.” A pause, and then, “…are you sure this isn’t a waste of time?”

Breathing harshly through his nose in lingering temper, Obito retorts, “She knows too much. If we leave her in Roots’ hands, there will be consequences if she cracks.” Guilt weighs heavy on him for painting her as no more than a liability, but it’s the only way to convince his companion. He can feel Fubuki’s judging gaze at his back.

“…very well. It lies along the east wall. I will meet you there and handle the sentries.”

Nodding curtly, Obito watches him go, giving the summon a glance before taking to his own dimension to jump the distance.

He’ll deal with her and her accusations later. For now…the most important thing is finding Ryū.

Emerging into shadows, he finds Zetsu’s chakra nearby. Beneath the ground, fading as they suffocate, are the signatures of several guards.

“There is a lift hidden in this building, along the back wall. The tunnels beneath are maze-like. I will guide you and eliminate any guards.”

Obito gives no reply, taking the soundless elevator down. He should have known roots would hide beneath the village. There’s no better place for a rat than the sewers. Once the doors open, chakra cloaked, Obito steps out into a dark corner, waiting for his partner’s energy to guide him to the proper room. The air, trapped so far below ground, is musty and stale, and heavy with a kind of tension. The smell of wet stone wrinkles his nose.

It’s easy enough to evade agents in the corridors, shifting incorporeal to hide within walls whenever necessary. It takes several long minutes to reach the proper cell, and he finds it unoccupied upon his arrival.

“Keep watch,” he commands lowly, seeing Zetsu hide within the ceiling. With that, he phases through the door and into darkness.

Even from here, her repressed chakra is faint. Likely kept restrained beneath seals. For a moment, Obito hesitates, not sure he’s prepared to see what’s hidden in the shadows. But a hand soon finds the switch to the single bare bulb hanging overhead, brightening the room with a staunch, unfeeling light.

Clearly placed upon the cot outside her own volition, Ryū lies upon her back along the far wall, legs straight and arms at her sides as though positioned. What remnants remain of a nightgown are all that clothe her, the garment torn and dirty: stained with grime, blood, and gods know what else. Dark shadows rest beneath eyes that swim under their lids as though caught in a fever dream…but rather than flushed, her skin is pale, nearly translucent in places where blue veins snake beneath the surface.

…and the surface…

There are cuts from blades, burns from hot irons, bruises from blunt force and flared injection sites from needles. Some marks are healed over, while others still sluggishly bleed or ooze puss. Each breath is shallow, chest barely rising as lips twitch as though speaking to whatever horrors she sees in her mind. Despite his presence, she doesn’t wake.

…he’s not felt this way since Kakashi sunk his fist through Rin’s chest.

Unsteady footsteps take him across the floor to her side, hesitant hands carefully sitting her up. Her head lolls loosely like a rag doll’s, every muscle limp. Gently, oh so gently, he takes her to his chest, rocking slightly with her in his grip.

“…I’m sorry…”

The apology is croaked in the silence, warbled with barely-restrained emotion. Obito holds her carefully, and yet tightly, as though afraid she’ll slip through his fingers like the ghost she looks to be.

There’s so much more to say…but this is neither the time, nor the place, to do so.

Taking up her form in his arms, he just feels the stirrings of chakra signatures coming down the hall as he begins to warp.

If she wasn’t with him…he’d tear them apart.

Back among familiar stones, he takes a moment to breathe, lungs shaking.

What does he do now? He’s no medic, he can’t begin to treat her wounds.

For now, he has no other recourse than take her back to the little house. Fubuki, startled at his appearance, gives a screech before silencing at the sight of her summoner…and Obito’s face.

Raw fear colors his gaze, looking to the owl imploringly, eyes asking what to do. For once, he has no plan. Nowhere to take her. Nothing he can do.

Hesitating at the look, Fubuki eventually replies, “…we must take her to Suigin-dono. It is not safe here. She can tend Ryū-sama’s wounds. But we must be swift!”

“Where?!”

“To the north, in the mountains between Fire and Hot Water. I can guide you.”

Struggling against panic, Obito nods. “…I can meet you five miles out - I can’t be seen.”

Without reply, Fubuki alights back through a window as Obito leaps again, waiting anxiously until she finds him. Without pause, she charts a northern course, streaking between trees despite her wounds and leading as he follows.

The journey passes in silence. Still, Ryū does not wake. Even as the elevation rises into foothills, and then mountains, she makes no sound. Doesn’t move. And Obito keeps his pace, ignoring protesting muscles and gritting his teeth as they climb into the peaks.

Just as dawn breaks, they crest the lip of the valley.

Sparing it only a moment’s glance, he begins his descent, following an overgrown path until they reach a torī gate. Passing beneath its arch, there’s a static-like feeling of chakra.

In the distance, something rumbles like an earthquake.

Utterly spent, Fubuki locks her wings and glides to the ground, collapsing and heaving for breath. Not sure where else to go without her guidance, Obito comes to a stop…and soon realizes that his goal is coming to _him_.

To the southeast, plumes of fog roll down the mountain like an avalanche, billowing and curling before meeting the forest of the valley floor with a splash. But the mist doesn’t stop there, weaving along the vale’s spine before washing over his form with heat and water, threatening to drown him under its weight.

He hears heavy breaths, feels heavier footsteps…and as a gust carries away the vapor, he sees a silver serpentine figure glittering in the new morning light. Pearlescent teeth bear at him with a hiss like a geyser, form coiling and ebbing like a ribbon in a breeze.

Though Ryū has mentioned the beast before, this is the first time Obito has met Suigin the dragon sage face to face.

Quicksilver eyes stare down at the man with unabashed fury. _“What have you done…?!”_

“Suigin-dono…” From the grass, Fubuki speaks, drawing the sage’s gaze. “This man is…not the enemy. It was he who found her…brought her here…Ryū-sama’s mate.”

As silence falls, Suigin returns her focus to Obito. _“…lay her there.”_

Arms limp with relief, he kneels and gently places her along the grass. Even now, her chakra is barely a whisper.

Reaching a claw-laden paw, the sage summons white chakra - the same shade he’s seen Ryū use. The energy bleeds into her student, and the only sounds are Fubuki’s wheezing breaths.

_“…she has been poisoned.”_

Obito stiffens.

_“It is a common human tactic. Administer a venom to keep prey weak and unable to flee. If they do…they die without the cure, administered before each new wave of torture. But this brew is nothing before one such as me.”_

Chakra flares, and Ryū’s body convulses with a cry. Able to do nothing but watch, Obito stares as her back arches, head lifting and jaws parting to let a stream of noxious purple liquid from her mouth. Going limp once more, she collapses back to the ground.

Seeing his panic, Suigin rumbles, _“She is safe, now…worry not.”_ Pooling the poison above her palm, there’s a snarl and a flare of energy that vaporizes the concoction to dissipated steam.

Paying no heed, Obito draws Ryū up to his chest. “…why won’t she wake?”

_“Her body is exhausted. Though not intended to be lethal - seeking pain more than death - her wounds still take their toll.”_ The dragon narrows her eyes. _“…Suigin women are trained to manipulate their body from within. I take it her chakra was sealed…?”_

“Yes.”

_“Though unable to_ dispel _her chakra, Ryū was still able to control it within her system. From there, she could heal the wounds from the inside…and numb her nerves to the pain. Keeping up such actions has no doubt been taxing, but at least it kept her suffering to a minimum. Physical torture is largely useless to her line.”_

Only slightly reassured, Obito offers no reply. Regardless of her ability to withstand it…she never should have gone through it at all.

Suigin stares, leaving him to his thoughts for a moment before offering, _“…I will tend to Fubuki’s wounds so that she may rest. I will then see to Ryū. For now, I suggest you take her to the manor and bathe her. Her form is soiled, and I do not wish for her wounds to take to infection. Follow the road south. You will find the house at the end of the path.”_

He takes Ryū back up into his arms without a word, mind too full of questions and doubts to argue. For now, he has a task. One he can accomplish. Best to do it so as not to let his thoughts wander.

She needs him.

The road, once stone, is largely overgrown as flora creeps through the cracks. Around them, peering through the shadows and dappled sunlight, corpses of houses stand amidst the tree trunks and underbrush. It’s eerily quiet, no traces of birdsong: only the whisper of wind through the camphor trees, and the water of the river the road follows and crosses over bridges.

It’s a haunted place…and yet, Obito can’t help but find it somberly beautiful.

Ten minutes of walking take him to the tail of the valley, all claimed by a manor and its grounds, a water wheel creaking in the river beside it. Unlike the rest of the village, it’s virtually untouched save for moss clinging to the roof tiles and the obvious age of the wood. Leaving his sandals at the door, he eases it open and peers inside.

It looks like something straight from the feudal era. Wooden floors alongside tatami mats, painted fusuma, carved wooden beams, and a looming kamidana over the entryway. Though hardly religious, in a place so clearly full of restless spirits, Obito gives a nervous dip before pressing onward.

Wandering, he eventually finds the master quarters on the upper floor. Attached through a sliding door is a bathroom with a raised wooden tub and pump handle to draw water. Despite the knobs, it only runs cold, and he leaves Ryū upon the bed and phases through floors in search of the problem. In a cellar, coal piles high alongside a boiler that looks older than Konoha. Without much choice, he shovels in the fuel before simply lighting it with katon. Smoke billows up through a smokestack, so he returns to the room and - after a short wait - finds hot water at last.

Still, she sleeps.

Though she’s done so for him at least once by now, he’s never really bathed anyone but himself. But Obito strips her of her shredded nightgown, anger flaring at the sight of more wounds.

…he’s going to make that bastard pay for every mark. Every blemish. Sasuke may want his revenge for the Uchiha…but Obito will make sure Danzō doesn’t die without suffering properly first.

But for now, he has work to do. Gently, as he is only with her, he takes to cleaning away dried blood and grime. At each mark, he pauses and takes in the damage, as if to pay each his respect for her strength. Only once she’s as clear as can be managed does he take her up into the bath proper, bracing her upright to keep her head above the surface. Hopefully the heat and water will do her good.

As she soaks, he takes to brooding. Too many thoughts go to war in his head. Plans to avenge her suffering, a cover story for her absence, wondering if she should remain here, and if he should finally do as Fubuki has demanded…and remove himself.

There’s logic to it. It’s clear that the danger he’s feared he would bring her is real - the scars she’ll bear will testify to that. His enemies may very well become hers. What remains of her life before him may soon crumble away.

…but even if he goes now…is it too late? Has Konoha already damned her? Or is this Danzō’s work alone? According to his intel, Root was to be disbanded officially after the massacre. Surely if he took her - if he handled this himself - it was nothing sanctioned by the village. Just his own typical vigilante, underhanded justice done outside the control of the Hokage and the council. Maybe if he eliminates Danzō, she’ll be able to return. He can fake her kidnapping, point fingers through rumors - the damage to her house is telling enough of a struggle.

Maybe he himself can take the blame. Anything to keep Konoha from hurting her.

Everyone else already hates him…except for her. He can bear any ill will, so long as it spares her.

And what of her? She won’t let him go - he can already hear her arguments. She thinks too much with her heart, and not enough with her head…just as Fubuki said.

“…still she sleeps?”

Looking up from his reverie with a snap, Obito beholds a tall woman of wild white hair. Serpentine eyes stare down at him, expression cool. That voice…is this the sage? “…yes.”

“I am not surprised. She will require much rest to recover.” Silver eyes move to her student, softening several degrees. “…but I can make her whole again. The scars will be numerous…but she will live. That is what matters.”

Obito has no reply, looking back to her face.

“…do you know what happened?”

His jaw grits. “…yes.”

“Fubuki told me of you. Of your connection to my student. She believes the fault lies with you. Is this true?”

“…yes…”

Silence reigns for a long moment. “…part of me wishes to be furious. But, then again…” The sage hesitates. “…though the owl’s bias was evident…she still gave credit where it is due. Of the happiness your presence has brought Ryū. Your efforts to keep her safe. Your own indecision about remaining, or retreating. She believes Ryū knew what she was risking…and did so anyway. I must assume, therefore…that she did not protest what happened. Knowing her and her views of her own worth and safety…it is clear she weathered this trial gladly if it meant keeping your truth safe.

“…which means you must not undervalue her sacrifice. It is, I believe, too late for you to try to sever this crimson string between you. From the moment you met her, there has been risk. Though it has grown in tandem with your bond, there is no rescinding it now. Leave, and she will still be in danger - more so if she gives chase, as we both know she would. Only by staying and doing what you can to protect her can you right this wrong…can you give back what you have stolen.”

Unable to look the dragon in the eyes, Obito tries to find an argument…and fails. She’s right.

“…from now on, every step you take must consider her health and happiness, for both lie at least in part within your hands. How will you move forward?”

“…the man who did this is already slated to die. The threat will die with him.”

“ _This_ threat. There will be others. You have many enemies…that much is clear. So too, then, are they hers. Should they learn of her bond with you, she will become a target. They will use her against you. Her only defense, therefore, _is_ you.” The sage tucks hands into her kimono sleeves. “…until you have cleared Konoha of its bias against her, she will remain here, to heal. I will concoct a story for the Hokage and her officers, so that she may return unfettered. From now on, you will serve as her protector, if you are to be her mate. Betray her…let her again come to harm…and I will crush you in my jaws and bury your shattered bones beneath the earth.”

He nods stiffly. “…understood.”

“…if you wish to return, you may. For now…she must rest, and recover. Linger if you want, but do not interrupt.”

Looking to Ryū, Obito goes quiet before offering, “…could I have a moment? Then I’ll leave you to your work.”

“…very well.”

Suigin withdraws, stepping out into the hall. Once the doors shut, Obito takes Ryū from the cooling water and dries her, rummaging through a chest of drawers and finding a spare yukata to clothe her. He then rests her atop the bed. A hand strokes over her still-damp hair, expression torn.

“…I’ll be back soon. When I am…he’ll be dead. I’ll make sure he suffers. And then you’ll be safe. Just…stay here and heal.” He rests his brow to hers, breath shaking for a moment as he reins in emotions. “…I’ll make this up to you. Whatever it takes. You didn’t go through this for me to turn my back on you. We’ll make it to the end…I swear.” Giving a long press of his lips to hers, he retreats before he changes his mind.

As though sensing his intention to leave, Suigin opens the door. “Tobi…if that is what you are called…?”

A pause, awaiting her words.

Quicksilver eyes seem to glow, staring him down. “…make sure the bastard suffers.”

“…he will.”

With a pulse of chakra, Obito retreats.

He’s got a meeting with the Kage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh dear.
> 
> So this was another 'chapter' that was an idea of mine for once, and uh...it ended up being put into the 'main' story, and has shaped all of the chapters since! Poor Ryū...good thing she's a lot harder to kill than most assume her to be. Even Obito. But he better hurry...at this rate, she just might be lost before Mugen Tsukuyomi comes to pass. At the very least, it seems he's gotten his motivation back to see his plan through. But we have a few more chapters to squeeze in before then...!


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the actions of Danzō and his followers, Obito returns to check on his medic, finding her alive...but not fully whole. Will she make it to the end?

The summit isn’t for a few days. In the meantime, he has Danzō’s every move watched, waiting for the time to act. Logic tells him it can’t be until after the summit. After he makes his intentions known. Surely the coward will flee, try to make it back to Konoha…

But he won’t be making it back.

Sasuke is eager to exact his revenge upon part of the council that condemned Itachi. Obito will allow it. But this particular battle is one he’ll have to have a hand in. Danzō, after all, has a debt to pay to him, too.

For every blemish he left upon Ryū’s flesh, Obito will give him ten in turn…until he’s little more than a mangled mess of gore. The councilman has been a target for quite some time, given his method of operations. But never did Obito think the prospect would be so eagerly awaited.

Getting into the meeting isn’t easy. Testing Sasuke’s abilities for what’s to come, Obito lets him blaze a trail, but as always, the younger Uchiha is stubborn and too short-sighted. Nearly turned to dust by the Tsuchikage, it’s Obito who pulls his unconscious form to safety, addressing four of the five Kage in a moment he’s waited for for _years_.

Of course Danzō has fled, knowing of Sasuke’s intentions. But it’s _his_ the coward had best be wary of.

As expected, they refuse his ultimatum…and he declares war, fading into his own dimension to find Karin tending to his accomplice. From there, it’s a matter of hunting the false Hokage.

They find him on the samurai bridge. Obito makes short work of his Root underlings - as much as he wants to make them pay as well, he decides to take them as insurance. Tossing them into his dimension…he then turns his attentions to Danzō.

Sasuke may not like his interference…but he’ll leave the councilman alive enough to let the younger Uchiha have his fill of violence.

Between the pair of them, Danzō stands no chance. With a rather spectacular finish…the bastard dies at last. Taking the body with intent to harvest Shisui’s eye, Obito leaves Sasuke to finish up. The eye, however, is destroyed…a pity. Kotoamatsukami would have been useful. And before he can head back to Ame to tie up Konan’s loose end and retrieve the Rinnegan at last…Zetsu reports that Sasuke is in trouble.

And of course, the trouble happens to be none other than his previous team. Including friend-killer Kakashi…and the Kyūbi.

Despite his intentions to leave the past in the past and look toward the perfect future…there’s still a stirring of resentment in him at seeing Kakashi. The man - boy - who killed Rin. Took his hope. Led him to this path.

And yet maybe he also has something to thank his teammate for.

But now is not the time to confront him - Obito is sure it will come during the war. For now, he takes a rather addled-looking Sasuke back to receive Itachi’s at-first refused eyes. Something must have happened during his absence to change the teen’s mind.

Once the operation is over, and Sasuke has little more to do than heal…it’s then he’s confronted by Kabuto…who reveals he knows he’s not Madara. An unexpected hiccup, but…to keep his plans in place, he agrees to the man’s terms, tentatively agreeing to work in tandem. It might work to his advantage, though…he’s far from happy someone has the power to revive the old bastard. With that settled, and finally finding a moment to himself, Obito decides to make one last stop before returning to Ame.

He told her he’d come back when the deed was done.

…he can only hope she’ll be more whole than when he left her.

Though he’s only been there once, Obito makes the jump to the ruins of her home village on his first try. Today, the valley is foggy - so much so, he can barely see ten feet from his face. A gentle rain pours, soaking into the shoulders of his cloak as he follows the worn road. Ahead, yet unseen, he can sense her chakra. Though still muted from its previous vibrance, it’s brighter than before. A small hope sparks in his chest.

As the manor looms from the mist, the weather seems to lift ever so slightly. Coiled nearby, keeping a watchful eye, is a rain-dappled Suigin. A silver orb moves in its socket to look to him, but she offers no comment.

Sitting along the edge of the front first floor balcony, dressed in a downy grey yukata with bare feet hanging from the edge, is Ryū. A cup of tea is held in hands atop her lap, gaze distant as she looks lost in thought. Though not quite as gaunt as before, there’s still an odd frailness to her frame, a heavy exhaustion in her posture.

And then she sees him.

Slowly, eyes widen. Unfurling from her melancholy like a drying bloom given water, Ryū brightens as much as her body will allow. A hand sets her tea aside upon the engawa, and - without anything else holding her back - she finds her way to her feet with intentions to run.

Intentions which, apparently, she can’t quite yet achieve.

Before she can collapse, Obito flickers to her side, earning a soft sound of surprise as he simply scoops her from her feet. Arms find a tentative hold around his neck, and pale cheeks flush a pretty, startled pink. “O-oh!”

“You should be resting,” he murmurs, giving her a look.

Her head ducks sheepishly. “…I know. I just…got ahead of myself.” Softening, she burrows her brow to the crook of his neck. “…I missed you so much…”

“…and I, you.”

Without a word, Suigin rises with a rustle of scales, stalking off into the trees and leaving the pair alone.

“…I think she’s giving us a little privacy,” Ryū giggles wispily.

Obito gives a hum in reply, taking her previous seat and keeping her atop his lap. Even so, his grip is careful. “…how are you feeling?”

“Much better. Still…a little shaky, but I’m doing well. Suigin-sama has been very…attentive.”

At her tone, he perks a brow.

“…maybe a little stifling,” she adds, giving a demure smile.

Another hum. Now that he’s here…he’s not sure what to say.

In the silence, Ryū lets her eyes fall, expression following suit. “…she and Fubuki told me what happened. What you did. And…I wanted to apologize.”

…he’s so stunned, he can’t muster the words to refute her.

“I know I must have worried you so badly. They told me you came for me. I…I knew you would. I just…clung onto that, and waited, and -!”

“Ryū.” Obito cuts off her rambling with the single syllable. He cups her cheek, still tinged yellow from a fading bruise. Only a few small scars mar her face - one along a brow, another through her top lip, a burn along her jaw. But no matter their size, they still bring a weight to his chest. “…there isn’t a damn thing I want you to apologize for. Nothing. It’s me who should be begging your forgiveness. I let this happen, I -”

Her head shakes in his hold. “…we both knew there were risks. And I don’t want you to feel guilty, Tobi. I knew what could happen, and I kept on anyway. I was willing to take that chance. Because…I don’t think there’s a pain anyone else could give me that would be greater than losing you.”

A lump in his throat cuts off any retort.

She gives a soft smile. “…please don’t feel bad. I told you before - I’ve had more happiness with you than I have the rest of my life before meeting you. And to me, that’s worth any price. Did shishō tell you about…about the numbing?”

“…she did.”

“I hardly felt a thing! Only…well, only when my chakra would run out. But they were usually almost finished by then. I just had to pretend so they wouldn’t catch on. So really, it wasn’t that bad.”

He gawks at her. “…you were _tortured_ …! Ryū, you -!”

“I was. But I just knew I had to be patient. I had to wait them out. Because…I knew you’d find me.”

“If not for me, they’d never had taken you at all…”

“…true. But Tobi -”

“If I knew there’d be no consequences…if no one else would ever find out what we had, and condemn you for it…it would be best for me to leave.”

Ryū’s face goes slack. “…b-but…”

“…but…there’s no turning back now. And I have to take responsibility for this. This, and anything else that might happen because of me.”

“Tobi, I -!”

“And,” he cuts in, tone losing its edge and lowering. His hand guides her forward until their brows brush. “…maybe despite my logic…I don’t want to let you go. Selfish, isn’t it?”

“If that’s true…then I’m just as guilty,” is her murmured reply. “Besides…hasn’t this all been rather selfish from the start…?”

Obito can’t help a soft snort. “…I suppose you’re right.” Silence falls for a time, the pair of them simply taking in the presence of the other. But eventually, he can’t help but ask, “…how are you, _really_?”

“…I’m tired,” Ryū admits. “More tired than I’ve been in my life. Suigin-sama says it’s from the toxin. It’s meant to keep the victim physically weakened. And since I missed the next day’s antidote when you brought me here, it did a bit more damage than it had been doing. But she says I just need rest.”

“…and your wounds?”

“Almost all mended!” Shifting, she rolls up a sleeve, baring a myriad of marks. “…she had to work fast, so…the scars are a bit more noticeable than they could have been, but I don’t mind. It’s just tougher tissue.”

Hesitantly, almost as though afraid he’ll reopen them, Obito gently grips the limb and brushes a thumb over the blemishes, raised and ragged from the rest of her skin. A lump settles in his throat he has to swallow before speaking. “…was anything broken?”

“No…everything was more superficial. I…don’t know how long I was there, but they must not have reached that point before you came.”

He gives a curt breath, but doesn’t retort. “…you should be able to go back to Konoha soon. The man who did this is dead.”

To his honest surprise, she doesn’t really react. “…I see. Dan..zō?”

“Yes. Leader of an unofficial group of ANBU-level shinobi. And temporary Rokudaime, while Tsunade is comatose. Given that his operations weren’t sanctioned by the village, I’m willing to bet no one else knew of whatever accusations were made against you. In a few days, we’ll see about getting you back home.” Of course, the little house had been in shambles, torn apart by Ryū’s struggle against Root. “…we’ll have to find an alibi for you. Perhaps claim a kidnapping you’ve since been saved from.”

Her brow furrows. “…what about the shinobi under his command? Will they tell anyone about me?”

“…I don’t know. Root officer loyalty is mostly forced, though a few were truly devoted to the man. Given how things are going…I’m not sure they’ll have time to bother with you. With Danzō dead, there’s going to be enough for them to deal with. And if things look dour…you can always come back here.”

“…I guess so.”

Another pause falls between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Obito still can’t help but question if his presence will do more harm than good…but for now, he has a debt to pay, regardless of her refusal. Sighing heavily, he embraces her more fully, practically enveloping her. “…I’m just so glad you’re alive…”

Pinned against his chest, Ryū softens. “…I’m all right.”

“No, you’re not.”

“…but I will be.”

He only gives a curt hum in response.

“…can you stay very long…?”

…he shouldn’t. If the war is to begin, he needs to eliminate Konan, and take back the Rinnegan. “…for a little while. Not long. I have something pressing to attend to.”

“Oh…”

“Besides,” Obito replies, letting his tone deepen slightly. “You’re still healing. I don’t want to hurt you…”

Cheeks flare red, giving his chest a reprimanding slap. “T-that’s not what I meant!”

He chuckles, hardly feeling her beratement. “I’m teasing you. But yes, I can stay - only a little while. Is there something you wanted?”

“Not…specifically…” Ryū avoids his eyes. “…I just…don’t want you to turn around and leave so fast. I miss you…”

Still hearing the exhaustion in her tone, Obito thinks for a moment before suggesting, “…how about a nap?”

“But then you’ll leave while I’m asleep.”

“And then I’ll be back again soon.” He’s going to be busy…but maybe one last time before things pick up. Just to be sure she’s on the mend.

That she’ll make it to the end.

“…okay,” is her quiet reply, giving another squeak as he stands with her in his arms. Already knowing the way, he takes her to the manor’s master quarters and sets her along one side of the bed. Unable to stay for long, he only shrugs out of his cloak before laying atop the sheets beside her, curling protectively.

Ryū gives a quiet giggle. “Are you my turtle shell…?” she asks, clearly addled.

He snorts against her hair, allowing a hint of a smile. “…I suppose I am.”

“Mm…” Already she’s fading fast. “…then…nothing can touch me…”

“…nothing at all.”

It’s not long before Ryū concedes to sleep, body eager to rest. Even so, Obito lingers a while longer, slowly tracing over whatever scars he can reach as rain hums against the manor.

In a way, now…they match. But no matter the scarred skin, to him, she’ll always be beautiful.

Eventually, he pries himself away, giving her one last kiss upon the temple and watching her lips curl. He takes up his coat, moving back down the stairs only to see the sage, again in her human guise.

“Fubuki has just returned from Konoha. Tsunade has awoken.” Eyes glance as though able to see her student through the ceiling. “…tomorrow, I will take Ryū back and weave my story to the Godaime. Hopefully my presence will deter the bastard’s followers from bothering her further. But surely there is more for them to worry about.” She looks back to him, gaze unyielding. “…apparently…a war has been announced by a masked man of Akatsuki.”

Obito stares back, having no reply.

“…I will tell her nothing. I cannot know if she will learn more herself. To me, the only thing that matters is your debt…I will not dash at her happiness. At the very least, this will likely make her a far lesser priority, so long as no one seeks to use her as leverage. I will attempt to undermine their suspicions of her connection to you alongside our alibi. Perhaps that will be enough to dissuade them.”

“…thank you.”

“If you seek her again after tomorrow, you’d best go to Konoha first. She will likely be there, unless I find threat enough to take her back. Should something else go awry…you know where to take her.”

“I do.” After a pause, Obito swallows his pride and gives the beast woman a deep bow. “…thank you for doing what I could not.”

Suigin considers him. “…I suppose I must say the same.”

Rising and giving a curt nod, he phases back into his other dimension. Determination clenches fists at his side. He’s almost there.

“…to Ame, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not...too much to say about this chapter? Mostly just a follow-up from the previous one: showing the aftermath, and how it's going to color the rest of the story. Obito is a motivated boyo, now.


	14. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is a cruel mistress. As quickly as she gives happiness, she can take it away. Which is why, in the end, he'll see her given her dream. She, at least, will be happy. If he is what she wants...it's he she'll have.

This is probably the shortest absence he’s had from her since they met.

His battle with Konan was, admittedly, a bigger obstacle than he’d assumed it would be. She was angry, determined, vengeful, and clever.

But not clever enough.

The fight cost him an arm and an eye, but gained him a tied up loose end. The limb is easy enough to recover with shiro zetsu cells, but the slight decay to the Rinnegan must be reversed, taken back to his lab alongside his collection of Sharingan to regenerate. But while the Rinnegan tempers, he decides he has little else better to do than go h-.

…go back.

Ryū, to his honest surprise, isn’t home…but the damage from her earlier struggles has been mended: furniture fixed, windows replaced, and fusuma no longer bloodstained. Apparently, whatever Suigin did to help bring her home worked.

Surely they wouldn’t repair the home of a traitor.

Standing newly-warped in her sitting room, in the stillness and the silence, makes him realize just how tired he is. How sore.

Fubuki isn’t here, either. Though he’s been on rough terms with the summon since their meeting, something tells him his actions might have redeemed him ever so slightly in her eyes. Alone and with nothing else to do for the moment, he decidedly collapses atop the nearest seat, sprawled out and hardly dignified. Maybe not quite what he’d do if she were here, but…she’s not. And he’s exhausted.

The next thing he knows, he’s jerking awake as the sound of a key scraping a lock alerts his senses. For a moment he swims in the unfamiliar fog of being snapped from sleep, disoriented and scrambling to regain his sense of self. But all he finds in terms of a potential threat is Ryū staring at him in surprise from her front door.

Wide eyes blink several times as though not quite sure what she’s seeing. If he weren’t so tired, he might see the elation beneath her shock. “…Tobi…?”

Not realizing his posture, there’s a grunt as Obito sits up, a hand at his brow. Was he actually sleeping? He can’t remember the last time he did that… “…hey.”

Jarred from her stupor, she shuts the door behind her, setting aside her personal effects atop a table in the entryway. “What…what are you doing here?” A pause, and then, “N-not that I’m not happy to see you, but…it’s only been three days!”

Has it? Time gets hard to track when he’s working, and even more so now that he’s so groggy. “I have to do a little waiting for something, so…I thought I’d come back until it’s ready.”

She looks taken aback a moment more, and then gives a soft smile. Even now, she still looks so tired, so…fragile. “Well…okay!”

Looking to her fully, Obito pauses as she stiffens. “…what?”

“Y…your…?!” Ryū points a shaking finger at his face, expression aghast. “…your _eye_!”

His…? Oh, right. “…I, er…lost it in a fight.”

“But -?!”

“It’s fine. That’s…actually what I’m waiting on,” he decides to explain. “A replacement. Technically this will be the second.”

…she’s still gaping at him, but eventually snaps her mouth shut. “…you know, I could…make you one.”

“…an eye?”

“Mhm. That’s my specialty in the hospital: I’m a regenerative surgeon. It…sort of ties into my abilities from my bloodline.”

Obito blinks. He…didn’t know that. “…I see.”

“I mean, something as complex as an eye would take time…maybe a week or so?”

He can’t help a chuckle. “I’d take you up on that, but I’ve actually already got one. It just…needs a little fixing up, first.” And he can’t say much more than that.

“Oh…well, o-okay.” Ryū still looks a little unnerved, worrying her fingertips. “…you’re not in any pain, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“…because I can -”

“Ryū,” Obito cuts in, unable to help a soft laugh. “…I’m fine. I promise.”

She doesn’t look entirely convinced, but hushes and goes slightly pink.

There’s then a small silence, Obito taking to his feet with a flinch and a groan. Sleeping in a chair like that certainly didn’t help his achy muscles…

“…I thought you said you were fine?”

“I _am_ fine, just…sore. I’m not dying.”

Ryū’s head tilts. “…would a hot bath help?” Her lips purse. “…it’s too bad we’re not back home, we could use the springs…” She tapers into silence, considering it.

Well, he _could_ leap them there, but… “I’m not sure there’s time for that.”

“…maybe next time. But I _do_ have a bath.” Her brow wilts with a sympathetic smile. “…honestly, you _do_ look like you could use a little sprucing up, ne?”

Obito perks a brow. “Oh?”

“Mhm!”

The tub is on the main level, perfectly round and made of wood planks. Beside it, a shower for cleaning before soaking. Peering in curiously as Ryū starts hot water, there’s a pause as she undoes the belt over her coat. “…what are you doing?”

“You’re not the only one who had a long day,” she replies softly, looking over her shoulder at him coyly. “Maybe I’d like a bath too, ne?”

Obito perks a brow. “You really think we can both fit in there?”

“Well, we won’t be able to sprawl out, but yes, we can fit. But first…we need a shower. Especially you,” she teases.

“Fine, fine…” Heaving a sigh, Obito steps in and shuts the door, shrugging out of his clothes with many a peek as Ryū does the same.

He’s allowed to look, isn’t he?

…he’s allowed to do a lot more than that.

Undressed first, Ryū takes to sorting knots from her hair with a comb. Watching herself in the mirror, she eventually spies him behind her and perks a brow. “…what?”

There’s a hesitation, not wanting to admit his focus on her scars. Instead, he tries another avenue. “…can I try?”

“Try what?”

“The…the comb.” A hand gestures to her own.

There’s a moment of pause, not expecting the question. “…sure.” Ryū hands it over, watching him curiously in the reflection. To her surprise, he actually works at it well, taking his time.

“I…used to have long hair,” Obito admits, a bit pink at her questioning look in the mirror.

“Oh? Why’d you cut it?”

There’s a pause. He’d looked so much like… “…I didn’t like it. It grew out while…while I was recovering.”

Ryū stills, wondering if she should ask. “You mean…from what happened to your right side…?”

“…yeah.” He goes back to combing. “It wasn’t really my choice to have it so long, so…I cut it once I had the chance. But I still had to learn how to deal with it until then.”

“…I see.” Eyes moving from his reflected face, Ryū seems to think for a moment before they close, posture slowly wilting as she relaxes.

“…tired?” He pauses again, worried she’s still recovering.

“Mm, a bit,” she replies, opening an eye to look to him before smiling. “…that feels good.”

Obito perks up. He’ll have to remember that.

“…it’s been a long time since someone else has combed my hair,” Ryū goes on with a small laugh. “…it’s nice.”

“It’s even longer than mine was. And…a lot wavyer.”

She gives another giggle. “And…a completely different color.”

His lips curl into a pout. “You’re mocking me.”

“No, I’m teasing you. Completely different.”

He doesn’t have a retort for that, going back to his combing with pout still in place. Only once it’s finished does he put the comb atop the counter.

“Thank you.”

There’s a hum of acknowledgement, but he’s not wholly paying attention. Instead, he takes to weaving fingers through the waves, baring her neck in the process. Pausing to consider it, Obito makes up his mind and bows his head to skim lips against the skin. Ridges of a burn scar mar the smooth surface, and bring a heavy feeling to his chest as his touches slow.

Giving a breath, Ryū simply tilts to accommodate him.

Finding no resistance, he continues exploring, hands lightly roving over her skin. At each blemish, he pauses and spares them special attention, seeking to memorize with careful fingertips. Arms wrap around to cross along her front, feeling her own rest atop them. Giving them a small squeeze, she does the same as he rests his chin atop her shoulder.

“You’re beautiful…”

She gives just a breath of a snort, tilting her head toward his. “If you fear for my ego…you needn’t. I’ve never cared much about my appearance.”

Obito perks a brow.

“…it’s a bit hard to, when everyone calls you yūrei or bakemono because of how you look. I’m used to being stared at, and…not in the good way. At least I’m already prepared for whatever other looks I’ll get, ne? Besides…my usual attire is fairly covering.”

Indignation builds in Obito’s chest. “Blind fools,” he scoffs, earning another laugh.

“It doesn’t matter what I look like.” She gives him a nuzzle over her shoulder. “Besides, you don’t seem to mind it. So why should I…?”

He’s not entirely satisfied, but…there’s not much else to be done. “…you’ve never shown repulsion for what I look like. I just…want you to know I won’t, either.”

Ryū’s expression softens. Lifting her right hand, she cradles it along the ridges of his cheek. “…of course I wouldn’t. But…thank you.”

Hands still absentmindedly roaming over her stomach, Obito pauses before asking, “…do you think you’re well enough to…?”

“I think I am…” Eyes drop demurely. “…besides…I’ve missed you. Missed being _with_ you. I don’t want to miss that anymore.”

Well, if they’re to fool around…surely it should be _before_ they shower. Or perhaps…during. No sense in making a mess after.

With her permission, his attentions slowly turn from muted and placid to more fervent, mouthing against the pulse in her throat as her little sighs and mewls bring a burning to his blood. Hands continue wandering along her torso, skimming the skin and rippling it into goosebumps.

Ryū spares one of her own atop his, the other reaching behind her to bury fingers in his hair. “Even if I weren’t so tired…I thought you were sore, ne…?” she teases lightly, tone airy with affection.

“Not badly enough to stop me.” He’s got plenty on his mind, but for the moment, Ryū and her body take the forefront. The rest can be mulled over later when he’s not distracted by his palms along her skin.

Her lips curl with a hum. “Then I won’t stop you either…”

Steam drifts toward the ceiling as the water warms in the shower stall, the pair of them stumbling in and finding the back wall beneath the water. Now she’s facing him, keeping a grip around his neck as his hands wander where they please. Even now, he takes time to pay each scar its proper attention, be it with lips or with hands. Roving over her backside, Obito pulls her flush against him, kneading at her cheeks appreciatively as his length skims her stomach. The pair of them moan in tandem, each more than eager to get to the main attraction.

Reaching for a thigh, Obito hitches it up to his hip, still stealing sloppy kisses. His other hand guides his cock, taking a few moments to ease it teasingly along her folds.

Her reaction is quick to spark, whining against his lips as hips rut wantingly. “Tobi,” she insists, tone breathless. “Please…”

“Please…?”

Giving a shaking sigh with half-lidded eyes, Ryū nibbles his lower lip with a mewl before murmuring, “Be one with me…show me how much you missed me…”

The request stokes the coals in his belly to a flame. How much he missed her, hm? He can do that. Swallowing her groan of satisfaction, Obito finally guides himself to her entrance, giving a slow sweep of his hips to bury to the hilt.

Sparing a hand, Ryū grips just above his hipbone to spark through his nerves, a giddy flutter in her chest at the gasp he gives. His brow tucks against her temple, breath hot and rushing against her cheek. “I love it when you do that…”

Smiling, she merely replies, “So do I…”

Able to feel, Obito starts with long, slow pushes and pulls of his hips, keeping her leg lifted to shift the angle. With a hand now empty, he wraps his arm around the small of her back, bringing her all the closer.

Ryū simply lets her head toss back against the wall, moans unstoppered as his lips renew attentions along her throat. Obito’s pace doesn’t take long to pick up, burying faster and faster into her heat until she sees stars. Wriggling just enough to better the angle, there’s a euphoric cry as he drives her over the edge, toes curling and teeth biting into her lip.

Obito, however, doesn’t slow or stop. Ploughing right through her orgasm, he takes in her whimpers of overstimulation with lips on her own. She wants to know how much he missed her? What she means to him? He’ll show her until she can’t walk.

Nerves aflame, Ryū curls her brow to the crook of his neck, nearly tearing up as her legs shake. “N-nn…!” Just as another release washes over her - still recovering from the first - Obito pulls out to finish, rutting along her mound and cumming along her stomach.

Wilting in relief, she’d collapse if not for his hold on her, going limp in his arms with a soft sound of reprieve.

“…you okay?” Obito eventually asks, finally finding his head and noticing her lethargy. There’s a small spark of panic - in the heat of things, he’d forgotten her exhaustion.

Ryū manages a slow nod, nerves still twitching. “Dunno if I trust my legs quite yet,” she admits with a wispy giggle.

Making up his mind, he eases them down to the floor of the shower stall, leaning her against his front and running soothing hands along her skin. “…I didn’t…hurt you, did I?”

“No…it was just a little…much.” She gives him a small smile. Seeing his worry, she cups his cheek with a hand and murmurs, “I just need a moment, ne? You didn’t hurt me…I promise.”

Still a bit uncertain, Obito keeps up his attentions until she nods to try to stand, pulling her up and back into the water. “Better?”

“M’a little dizzy, but I’m fine. Let’s just get clean and soak for a bit, okay?”

Hands trade work, washing along each other’s skin until they’re stripped of sweat and grime. Despite her insistence he needn’t be, Obito takes special care over each scar, as though she’s made of glass. Once the tub fills, he sinks in first, Ryū settling between his legs with a sigh. “That’s better…”

Letting Ryū doze, Obito has little else to do but the same, thoughts wandering back over the last several weeks as he absentmindedly strokes her skin.

…they’ve not gone well.

Though killing Konan didn’t exactly bother him…her betrayal and the necessity of his course does, to a point. He’s down to so few members of Akatsuki. And while they’re also closing in on the final two bijū, he wasn’t expecting the losses to stack this high.

Between death and betrayal, he’s been left with far less than he’d hoped.

His brow furrows at the thought. It’s just him, Kisame, and Zetsu now. The Hachibi and the Kyūbi remain, one of which is here, in Konoha. That fact still makes him nervous. The village was already destroyed once, without success of capturing the bijū. And while he has no love for Konoha now, the one thing he _does_ care about is here. If such drastic measures didn’t work…what will it take?

…he won’t be able to bear seeing her hurt again.

He took her into his other dimension once. It made her as close to angry with him as they’ve gotten. Not that he can blame her. A medic - especially one as passionate in her work as she - would never be happy being kept from those needing her help.

But he saw the wreckage. She wouldn’t have made it. And it was only Nagato’s weakness of conviction that brought everyone within Konoha back.

They don’t have that card in their hand any longer. Not, at least, until he can transplant the Rinnegan…

A dark eye drops to glance to her, still half-asleep along his chest. And then there was Danzō. The bastard is dead - he can’t hurt her again. But it still serves as a reminder that she’s not safe. Not so long as she remains connected to him. And there’s little severing it now. It doesn’t help that every glance at her, no matter where, bear scars of his failure to keep her safe. It makes him guilty…and angry with himself. If they can just make it to the end…

As foolish as it is…he worries what she’ll think when this is all over. Will she resent him for his goal? For what it’s taken to realize it? Once Mugen Tsukuyomi begins…once she sleeps and dreams forever…will she still love him? Will he be part of her dream?

…there’s no real way to know. Maybe he doesn’t want to know. Everything he’s sacrificed, everything he’s lost, has been to reach this end: the only true path to true peace. All that matters now is getting there.

Getting _her_ there, alive.

As he stares out with a troubled expression, Ryū stirs, sensing the aggravation in his chakra. Glancing back to him, her brow wilts. “…Tobi?”

There’s no reply but a heavy sigh.

“Ne…what’s wrong?”

He can’t even begin to explain. “…just thinking.”

She knows what that means: things he can’t tell her. Things…part of her doesn’t want to know. Reminders of what he is - what he does, what he’s done - are painful to consider. Managing to turn between his knees, a hand comes up to cup the ridges of his right cheek. “…is there anything I can do?”

In truth, there’s not. Maybe she knows that, given the somber look she gives him. Considering her for a long moment, Obito doesn’t offer a reply. Instead, he heaves another sigh, drawing her up to his chest. Ankles cross and arms ensnare her waist, curling around her as if he never intends to let go.

As if he can shield her from everything he’s done.

Wilting with a vague knowing, Ryū concedes to his hold, burrowing into his chest with a shaking breath and tearing eyes.

Is it worth it? Is any of this…right? Is she selfish? Stupid? Doubt plagues her mind even as a stubborn certainly does her heart. Surely a duality that might tear her in two.

They remain for a time, the water losing its heat and their skin growing cold. Not wanting her to get ill given her fragility, Obito eventually loosens his hold. Zetsu has yet to show - the Rinnegan isn’t done yet. For now, he has little else to do but wait.

Towels see them dry, dressing and abandoning the bathroom for a couch. Even here they linger in every contact they can manage. Obito lies along the cushions, Ryū nestled atop him and listening to his heart as arms rest along the dip of her back.

“…let’s run away.”

Snapped from his thoughts at her words, he gives her a wide-eyed glance. “…what?”

Ryū doesn’t return his look, cheek still to his chest and staring at the back of the couch. “…we’ll go home…back to the mountains, up north. No one will find us. Shishō will keep anyone else away. We can get married in the shrine, live in the manor, tend the fields…we’ll want for nothing. We can have kids, a-and see them off on their own adventures, and grow older together. We can be b-buried under the camphor trees…no one will ever know…we’ll be happy ‘til the end of our days…”

He can hear her breath shake - feel a growing, wet warmth between her cheek and his chest.

“…you can tell me who you really are…all the things you’ve done…and I’ll forgive you. Because I love you. A-and I know if…if you can care about even one thing like you care for me, then…you have to be a good person. Because no one who can love someone like…like you love me…can be a bad person…r-right?”

He can’t muster a reply, staring in shocked silence. Even without a blink to free them, tears slip over the lid of his eye.

…he wants to say yes. Right now, in this moment, he’s never wanted anything more.

…but…

Obito wilts. He can’t…he can’t! Never has anything tempted him like this before, but even that can’t be enough. He can’t stop now…not when he’s so close. If he does, what will it all have been for? All those years, the plans, the deaths, the losses…he can’t just walk away from that. Not until it’s done.

As the silence stretches long like the shadows on floor, he can feel the weight of her acceptance - literally, metaphorically - settle on his chest.

And like one final omen, they both feel the whisper of chakra in the other room.

It’s done.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, Obito gives a squeeze of his arms. He doesn’t want to go. But if he stays another minute…he might not ever leave.

For a moment, Ryū struggles against his hold until it loosens, bracing herself up on an arm. Greys are empty of their usual warmth, hollow and cool. Almost as much as when he found her, she looks so…gaunt.

It’s a look that betrays the weight of her experience. The life it’s drained from her.

What he’s cost her.

“…be careful.”

Anything he might say is lost behind a tightening of his throat.

Looking nearly as unable to speak, she lowers just enough to give him a ghost of a kiss. “…until next time…ne?”

He wants to say something - anything! - to take that look from her eyes. But there’s nothing. Watching her find her feet, he scrambles to do the same, at a loss. “Ryū…!”

She halts, letting him turn her.

Hands gripping her shoulders, there’s several beats of silence before they move to her jaw, bowing his brow to hers. “…stay safe.”

“…I’ll try.”

Finding nothing else to say, Obito gives her a kiss of his own before moving to the corner Zetsu hides in.

“It is done.”

“Then let’s get going.”

For a moment his accomplice looks tempted to speak, but decides against it, sinking back through the floorboards. After a pause to steel his nerves, Obito summons the chakra to teleport.

He’ll make it to the end.

He’ll make her dream a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda...transitional chapter. In the first draft of this, I had a few canon events out of order after so long since my last reread of the manga, sooo...a few pieces had to be edited / reposted xD Hence why this bit is a little out of place in some regards. But all in all, it's just another chapter before Mugen Tsukuyomi is set to begin...


	15. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes are the bitterest things to swallow...but at least he can see her one last time.

Finally…after so many years, deaths, and losses…it’s nearly over.

It’s nearly… _all_ over.

His mask is unfinished. It lies atop a workbench in the cavern, half-molded, abandoned by idling hands. Yet already he dons a new mantle, Akatsuki cloak abandoned as he becomes the last beyond his mokuton brother. An Uchiha fan and flame adorn the back between his shoulder blades. It almost feels blasphemous to wear it, having been one of the clan’s near-exterminators so many years ago. But he is Madara now: and Madara must bear the crest of his lineage. Even now, he has to play the part all know him as.

…all but one.

As eager as he is to bring his plans to fruition and see this world at last reborn in dreams…part of him mourns the coming day.

He’s not ready to say goodbye.

He tells himself she’ll be safe. He tells himself she’ll want for nothing. He tells himself that there will be no more suffering, no more scars, no more fear…just a perfect dream to live out for eternity.

And he…will be alone. Atonement for the bloody steps he’s taken along this path to bring salvation. It will be he who shoulders the burden, as it was he who lied and killed and cheated to bring about peace eternal.

Fitting, then, that only he will be left awake. To remember and reflect what it took to get him here. Even the one person he swore wouldn’t suffer for it bears scars of his mistakes.

He doesn’t deserve to join her.

Abandoning the thought for now, he instead decides to make his last stop before finishing up and heading to the front lines. If not for his own closure, then for hers: it’s time to bid her farewell. For a while now, Obito has been trying to conjure up what to say, how to say it. But in the end, nothing seems sufficient. Nothing will make this any easier.

Chakra takes him into the other dimension, making it a short hop to the little house in Konoha.

But once he emerges, he realizes…she’s not here.

Giving the main floor a glance, his brow furrows. Nothing seems out of place, and yet…the emptiness is pervading. The summon, too, is gone from her usual perch. A trek up the stairs finds the bed made, curtains drawn…and a note atop her bedside table. Two words: vague in case of unwanted eyes, but clear in their meaning to him.

_I’m home._

So, she’s back in the mountain valley. Odd…but he’ll save the pondering and just ask Ryū herself. Another leap through time and space, and he steps out a few paces beyond the front gate of the manor. Ahead, within, he can vaguely sense her chakra…which means she can do the same.

Suigin is absent this time, and he walks through without her draconic gaze silently judging him. The forward gardens look tended to - perhaps Ryū is feeling better, what with the fresh air.

As he crests the steps, she opens the front door, brightening - as always - at the sight of him. “…you found my note.”

“I did.”

“I…would have warned you, but Fubuki wasn’t sure where to find you. Hopefully it wasn’t too inopportune.”

“Not at all.”

There’s a brief silence, but before he can ask, she offers an explanation.

“…so, after working a few days, Tsunade found out I was back on the schedule, and…insisted on giving me another physical. According to her, I’m not fit enough to be working. Which…also resulted in my request to join the medical squadron being denied. So I won’t be part of the war effort.”

Obito blinks, surprised.

“Apparently,” she goes on quietly, “the interior damage from the toxin is still heavily affecting my ability to retain chakra, so…I fatigue very easily. After speaking to Suigin-sama, Tsunade insisted I come here to continue therapy with my teacher.” There’s a hint of muted frustration in her gaze. “…I thought I’d improved enough to be useful…”

He’s heard her lament such things before. Being _useful_. Considering a response for a moment, Obito offers, “There’s sure to be plenty of work to be done after, once you’re well. Then you’ll be able to lend your aid.”

“…still, what time will there be greater need for medics than _during_ the war? And I’ll just be sitting here, unable to do anything to help.” Ryū sighs, eyes dark. “This has always been my line’s purpose - we’ve been honed for generations to be mighty healers. If I can’t use my abilities now, then -?”

“Post-war time is still one of trauma and a need for healing. Both in regards to the body, and even more so, the spirit,” he cuts in. Part of him, admittedly, is glad she won’t be going. There’s no plans to attack the villages directly, but…regardless, he’s relieved she’s so off the beaten path. Wilting slightly, he cups a hand to her cheek. “…and I know no one else better at mending a weary heart. They’ll need you then - so stay, and rest. And be ready.”

Unable to retort, Ryū pauses for a moment before softening in acceptance. “…I guess you’re right…”

He feels bad for lying to her. If everything goes as planned - if he succeeds - there won’t be anyone to help. They’ll all be tucked within a dream. But if that’s what she wants, it’s what she’ll have. So maybe he’s not really lying in the end.

“…what will…happen to you?”

Her tone hesitates, and he can tell she fears he might be killed. A possibility, perhaps, but not as likely as she probably thinks. “…I suppose it all depends on how things go.”

“If you can…will you come back to me?”

A pause of surprise. “…of course,” is his reply once he gathers his bearings. “…I’ll always come back to you.” _Lies…_

Gazing at him somberly, Ryū seems placated, but still far from happy.

“…enough sad talk,” Obito then goes on, managing a hint of a smile. “I’m here to see you, not bring you down.” _He’s here to say goodbye._

Doing her best to mirror the expression, she nods. A hand reaches, and with so little a prompt, Obito takes it. In she pulls him through the manor door. Though he’s been here twice now, there’s much of the complex he hasn’t seen. Of course, given its size and having only one occupant, he assumes most goes unused, anyway. And there’s been little idle time to explore.

But where she takes him is familiar: the master quarters on the second floor. It was here she was brought to rest after her encounter with Root. The memory brings a painful stutter to his chest, but she doesn’t linger them. Instead, they stop along a balcony that faces back in toward the head of the valley. Two decades ago, it would have been an unparalleled view of the village. But now all one can see are ruins.

“Tobi…”

Tearing his eyes from the sight, he looks to her, seeing her own gaze muted, lost in thought. “…hm?”

“When this is all over…when you come back…would you…stay here with me…?”

“…here?”

Expression clearing, she nonetheless keeps her eyes forward, arms folded atop the railing. A hint of a humorless smile pulls her lips. “…I get the impression you aren’t fond of Konoha,” she muses dryly. Subconsciously, fingers trace along the scars of the other arm. “…maybe now, in some ways, I’m not either.” Head turning to glance to him, she offers, “…I know it’s empty - nothing like it once was. But…you _can_ sustain yourself here. I did it for three years while I was here to train. It’s hard work, but…it’s possible. No one knows where it is - not exactly. We could just…disappear. No one would ever bother us…”

Obito watches as she turns to look back out over the front garden. There’s a hollowness in her eyes that wasn’t there when they met.

_“I asked you to consider the impact your presence has on her life.”_

If asked, Ryū would say how much he’s given her. But does she realize what he’s in turn taken away? What she’s relinquished to him? What that’s cost?

“…what about your work?”

There’s a sigh. “…I could make trips back, every so often. Host a clinic once or twice a month. As much as I love what I do, and how much it means to me…I’m tired.” Her lips quirk briefly in a humorless smile. “…strange, isn’t it? I’m hardly the age to be as tired as I am…”

“…you’ve been through a lot,” he murmurs, watching her with a muted expression.

“…I have. So…maybe I want to just…have some time to rest. To…enjoy what I have left.” Greys glance up to him again, and for a moment, her demure look takes away the exhaustion in her face. “…I want to enjoy it with you.”

Between her words and the look she gives him, Obito has to swallow harshly before he can reply. “…okay.”

Ryū brightens, apparently not expecting his answer. “…you…?”

“Whatever you want.” Carefully taking her chin, he guides her to face him, seeing the hope in her eyes that tightens his chest. “When this is over…we’ll do whatever you want. That much, at least, I owe you.”

_She’ll have whatever she wants…_

Staring up with wide eyes, they soften, this time with happy tears. Lips shake, but lift into a smile. “…o-okay. It’s a promise.”

Doing his best to return her smile, Obito urges her closer, one arm circling the small of her back while the other buries fingers along the rear of her scalp. Gods, he didn’t think this would be so hard…

Though content to be held for a time in the quiet, Ryū eventually pulls back ever so slightly, looking up enough to brush lips against his own. In a way, she knows this is goodbye. But in her mind, it’s because Akatsuki can’t win…can they? She’ll lose him, just as she’s feared since the beginning. But for over a year now, despite the risks - despite the losses - she’s been the happiest she’s ever been. And it’s all because of him.

…all of it.

In the end, however, the good far outweighs the bad in her eyes. So if this is to be the last they see each other…she’ll make it count.

Ever so slightly, she seeks to deepen the kiss, a spark of hunger conveyed in her tempo. Obito hesitates for a moment, but after a small internal battle quickly follows suit. Keeping his grip as she finds her own against his mantle front, he matches her urgency: not from a simple carnal desire, but in an attempt to speak wordlessly what’s to be their goodbyes. One last meeting of bodies and hearts alike. One last chance to show what’s grown between them since meeting as strangers.

For a time, her breath hitches in short bursts as a kind of mourning bleeds through. A few errant tears find their way from her cheeks to his. But he swallows down her sadness, seeking to drown it in his own offering of adoration instead. Hands wander her frame before reaching to her yukata’s obi, shifting lips to her throat and letting the garment fall open once the knot comes loose. It shrugs down off her shoulders until it catches along the angles of bent elbows.

Her own fingers shake in an attempt to do the same, so he obliges, still mouthing against her neck as he unclips the belt and removes the garment’s hold. Shrugging out of it until he’s bare from the waist up, he retakes her lips as the pair of them roam palms and fingers along naked skin. His own slide along her sides, chest unhindered as she goes without a bra. Everywhere he touches, smooth planes are interrupted by the ragged hills and valleys of scars.

In turn, Ryū breaks their kiss for air, resting her brow to his as a palm softly cradles along the ridges of his cheek. Even now she doesn’t know their cause - doesn’t know why so much of him is so pale, so…strange. But the whys don’t matter. To her, all that _does_ is the quickening pulse beneath her other hand, laid across his chest.

How many beats are left?

Before she succumbs to her melancholy again, Obito buries back against the crook of her neck, pulling her flush to his front. Fingers burrow through her hair and search along her spine, hips giving subtle ruts against her own as desire strains him against his trousers. The fork of her legs echoes her pulse, just as wanting as soft moans escape her throat, tone dulled by lingering exhaustion.

Noticing as much, he lifts just enough to give her a glance. “…are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” is her murmured reply. “Please, don’t stop…”

There’s a heartbeat more of silence before he continues, a subtle softening to his actions before simply taking her up in his arms.

There’s a small sound of protest, clinging to his neck as he takes her to the bed. He lays her softly, ignoring her flustered flush of embarrassment. “I’m not a porcelain doll, Tobi - I’m still flesh and blood.”

“I’m well aware,” he retorts, climbing upon all fours to hover over her. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be gentle.”

Something about the phrase only addles her further. Making up her mind, she uses a hand to urge him over, then both in tandem to pull his pants from his hips, but only just. Length free, he can’t help a groan of relief.

Laying along his right side in her barely-adorned yukata, Ryū leans up enough to whisper lips along his collarbone. As she does, a chakra-laden hand grips his cock, earning a gasp and a buck of his hips. If he thinks her too soft to make love to properly, then she’ll find another way.

Head tossed back against the pillows, Obito’s expression pinches with pleasure, brows wilted and subtle whines punctuating rushing breaths. Ryū’s hold begins to shift, ebbing and flowing along the now-sensitive skin, energy sparking his nerves and varying grip teasing.

All the while, she splits her attention to his upper body. Kisses rove over any skin they can reach: white or tanned, scarred or smooth. Spare fingers comb through black locks, skimming along his scalp with just a hint of chakra to accentuate the feeling. Between presses of her lips, she takes to speaking softly.

“I love you so much, Tobi…you brought joy to my life…that I never thought I’d have.” The tip of her nose brushes along his neck, feeling him shiver. “I was alone for so long…then I found you. We were meant to meet that day…I was meant to love you…”

Breaths quicken in his lungs, affection only building desire. The spring in the base of his gut coils tighter and tighter, threatening to snap.

Still stroking and building pace in time with the tension she senses, Ryū can’t spare a hand to keep a few wayward tears dropping to his chest. “I only hope…that I’ve given a fraction to you…that you’ve given to me. No matter what happens…you’ll always live in my heart. Because while I helped you find yours…you’ve stolen mine.”

_And I can never get it back._

Nuzzling up to his ear, she murmurs, “…I love you…”

With a subtle surge of chakra, Ryū urges Obito over the edge with a cry. Hips rut up into her grip, cumming along the tensed plane of his abs as she scatters kisses along the hinge of his jaw. He then goes slack, eyes glazed over and gasping for lost breath. Chakra fades from her palm, and she lays alongside him, watching the rise and fall of his chest before sitting up to fetch a towel.

Left alone and finding his head, Obito swallows dryly, blinking several times and freeing tears he’d not felt gather. That…wasn’t what he expected. He’d hoped to do things in a more…equal fashion, but then again…if anything is his weakness, it’s her hands. And after the last time and her lethargy, he’s hesitant to push her.

If he ever hurt her…

An arm slings up over his eyes, pushing the thought aside. Perhaps if he took things slow. Careful. Gods know he’ll have an even deeper regret atop all else if he lets her fall into dreams without being with her one last time.

Distracted by his thoughts, there’s a jump as something warm and wet sweeps across his stomach, looking up to see a startled Ryū wielding her towel. With that, he decides enough is enough.

He sits up with a grunt, urging it from her grip. “I can do that.”

“But -?”

“No buts.” Ridding himself of the mess, he gives her a look, not sure how to vocalize how unfair she’s being to herself. Instead, he asks quietly, “…are you sure you’ll be all right?”

“I’m sure,” is her soft yet steady reply. “I’m not _fragile_ , I’m just…tired. You won’t hurt me, Tobi. I promise.” In spite of herself, she gives him a hint of a teasing smile. “So…if I fall asleep, don’t let it bruise your ego, ne…?”

He can’t help a short snort in reply. Setting the rag aside, he strips himself completely, urging the yukata from her form and lying her back atop the mattress. “I think I’d survive a little bruising,” Obito murmurs, crawling over her with half-lidded eyes. Hands skim over her hips and rid her of her last piece of clothing.

With the moment of levity, Ryū manages a somber smile, arms reaching to encircle his neck. “Well…I’ll try to avoid it all the same…”

Her gentle tugging urges him down to meet her lips, seeking to reignite the coals in their bellies. Knelt between her legs and bracing up with one arm, he guides the other to glide along her side, reaching down toward her thigh and hitching it toward his hip. Mouths meld, slow and steady. More than any encounter before, they take their time. Fingers trace along skin like brushes over paper, charting every hill and valley upon the maps within their minds. If all each of them is to be left with are memories, they’ll memorize every blemish, every scar, every quirk and quality until they can recall the other perfectly in their mind’s eye.

Caught beneath him, Ryū pins bent knees against Obito’s hips. Everywhere he touches seems to warm, his breaths ghosting against her between attentions and prickling her flesh into goosebumps. Her own lungs shake as mounting desire builds her heartbeat, fingers weaving through his hair and guiding him along her most sensitive skin. It rouges red and peppers with purple at his passing. Lower and lower he goes, mouthing at her breasts as her spine curls, wanting mewls crawling up her throat.

By now he’s fully erect again, awash in all his senses as each is overrun by her body. And yet still he delays, taking long moments to appreciate everything he can see, everything he can touch. Though lust clouds his mind, so too does a want of all she is beyond the physical. This will be the last time he can touch her skin, hear her voice, see the want of him in her eyes. He’s tempted to wake his kekkei genkai and capture the sight perfectly in memory, but surely she’d notice. So instead he settles on letting mismatched irises rove over anything and everything.

It’s only once her tone turns whining, desire overcoming all else that he concedes to the next step. Still cautious, he guides himself forward at a muted pace, watching for any sign of discomfort or distress. But all he sees is a wilt of relief, a sigh of satisfaction as he pushes inward slipping past flushed, scarred lips. Greys are fogged with arousal, staring up with an adoration so fervent it begets a blush to match her own.

Gods she’s beautiful.

Fully sheathed, he rests for a moment, taking the time to ghost his mouth over hers. She offers a breath, trembling as her body adjusts to his.

“…good?” he whispers in inquiry, tearing his gaze from her lips to look for assent.

Still breathless, she gives a nod. A hand buries into his hair with a murmured, “Make love to me, Tobi…” The other settles along the crook of his hip, sparking chakra through nerves and earning a groan as he feels her heat around him.

Taking a shaking breath of his own, Obito bows his brow to hers before withdrawing. Long, slow sweeps of his hips meet and part from hers, pace based more in passion than raw lust. Trying to manage himself and make this last, he eventually hovers lips to her ear. He’s already heard her confession. And though it was all things he knew - even if he can’t tell her what she hasn’t already guessed - he decides to do the same.

“I was so…drained when you found me. I’d wallowed in what I’d lost. I thought everything good had gone from the world…”

Ryū’s grip in his hair tightens ever so slightly, head turning toward his and panting against his temple. Her hips lift at every stroke to meet his, ebbing and flowing like the meeting of tides.

Keeping his pace, he goes on. “I’d given up on feeling happy again. Ever smiling again. And then you…you stumbled into my life. You changed everything…”

The unsteady rhythm of emotion begins to jolt her breath.

Obito takes a few moments to mouth at her neck, a hand slipping to her core. She jolts as a thumb finds her clit. “Finally I had something to look forward to. Something to come back to. Something to fill the void left in my chest.”

Cheek to his cheek, she trades him a tear.

“I didn’t think I could love anything or anyone again. But you…you’ve consumed me, body and soul. Like nothing else ever has.” He feels her tighten, feels muscles flutter as she approaches an edge. There’s a kiss at her temple, and then, “…I was meant to love you, too.”

The cry of release she gives is shaken with a sob, tucking against him as she twitches. Without reason to hold back, Obito focuses on her gripping muscles, cumming several strokes later with a groan of her name. Once his body calms, he collapses beside her, turning a moment later to bring his brow to her neck. An arm slings across her chest to her opposite shoulder.

Tear trails lead from the corners of her eyes and disappear into white waves at her temples, chest still rising and falling in search of air. Fatigue flutters her muscles alongside lingering flares of her nerves. Feeling him curl against her, she turns to face him, brow to his brow and eyes pinched shut against more tears.

“Please don’t go…”

Obito’s jaw clenches. “…I have to.”

“Take me with you?”

Startled, he gives her a wide-eyed look. “I’m not taking you to a _battlefield_ , Ryū -!”

“I know…” She’d only be in the way. A liability. And she can hardly contend with open warfare at her best, let alone as she is now. “I just…don’t want this to be the last time I see you. I don’t ever want to be without you again…”

“…I told you, I’ll come back.”

“But -?”

“I don’t break my promises, Ryū.” Lips press to her forehead. “…I’ll always come back to you.”

Her expression looks hardly convinced, somber and tired. He’s managed so far, but…this is _war_. Surely against an allied army, he’s on the losing side…isn’t he? A palm presses to his chest, staring at his seam and feeling his heartbeat.

…maybe…

Before she can consider the thought, he breaks her concentration, tucking hair behind an ear. “…you should rest.”

“I can’t sleep, knowing where you go.”

“…maybe not. But remember, you came here to heal. I want you to be better when I see you next. Promise?”

She heaves a defeated sigh. “…I promise.”

“Good.” Another kiss to her brow, and then he rises. Once she’s cleaned as he’d been, he pulls bedclothes over her, insisting even as she sits up. “Please, Ryū.”

Despite her pout, she eventually acquiesces, laying on her side as he redresses. Light from the balcony leaves him as a silhouette. And despite her protests, exhaustion is quickly eroding her concentration, body insisting on sleep even as her mind rebels.

When he comes back around to her bedside, she can barely keep her eyes open. A hand rests upon her shoulder, lips coming to hover by her ear.

He’s put up this charade long enough - if this is to be the end, he wants it to be the _real_ him that says goodbye. No more pretenses.

“I told you long ago to call me Tobi…but I want you to know my true name. When you dream of me, call me Obito. Uchiha Obito.”

Her brow furrows as he straightens. That name…but…? Looking up to his turned back, she sees the clan crest along his spine.

_Uchiha…?_

His image begins to distort, and a sense of panic overtakes her as it all sinks in. He’s leaving. He might not ever come back.

Sitting up with a struggle, she heaves a breath. “O…Obito!”

His chin ducks toward his chest. He can’t turn around, he can’t…

Tears free from her lids. A hand vainly reaches. “I l-love you, Obito!”

Too far gone to reply, he reappears into the dimension of stones, gasping as he finds air again. Knees give way and kneel him, hardly noticing as his nerves protest. Bent forward, palms catch him, vision distorting as the rock beneath him wets with tears of his own. Shoulders shake, jaw clenching as minutes pass with no sound but strangled breath.

Eventually, he falls back to his haunches, staring out across the dimension, into the dark. As tempting as it is to sit and wallow…he has work to do. A war to win.

Settling his features into a blank facade, Obito hauls himself to his feet. Another mask…but he still has another to finish.

…it’s time to finish _all_ of this. So with another leap, he returns to the cavern and his carving. A few hours left…and then the final act begins.

Left behind within the manor, Ryū stares where he stood, trembling and not bothering to fight tears. Outside, fog begins to roll in over the river, a light rain misting across the valley. Even the gods, apparently, feel her melancholy.

Head bowing, Ryū thinks in silence for several minutes before making up her mind. Feet swing from the bed and find the floor, carefully redressing despite her fatigue. Through the manor she goes, taking up an umbrella from near the door before opening it.

Outside, Suigin stares her down. _“You should remain in bed.”_

“…I want to pray.”

Silver eyes stare, unblinking. _“…I will take you. And then you will rest.”_

Ryū only gives a nod, letting the sage’s serpentine form take her up the mountain to the shrine, faded ema dripping in the rain. Hands are cleaned and clapped before she moves inside. Within, a depiction of Benzaiten and Suigin herself - honored by the villagers - stare down at her as she kneels.

Minutes pass as she thinks over the past year. How everything has changed. How _she_ has changed. “…O-kami-sama…I try not to beg favors. But if ever there was a time to request your power…let it be for this. Please… _please_ …keep him safe.

“Bring him back to me…”

_Don’t let this be goodbye…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...here we are. The war is upon us, and the lovebirds have said their goodbyes, each feeling it will be the last time they ever meet in this world. How will it pan out from here...? You'll have to wait and see!


	16. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when the moon turns red, and the world falls into slumber...she sees him again in her dreams.

Sleep is impossible to find.

Under the moonlight, Ryū slowly wanders, aimless, among the back gardens of the manor. Despite her best intentions, most of it grows wild and unkempt. After the fourteen long years of abandonment, the immaculate grow beds and carefully-maintained paths are all but a dream, overgrown and unruly.

…part of her likes them that way. And though she’s tried to tame them, she’s simply not home enough to keep them up. But maybe, when this is over…

It’s October now - nearly her birthday. But the trapped warmth of the valley elongates the blooms, and she pauses to admire a lingering white rose’s face. Against the pads of her fingers she feels the prick of thorns, but her touch is light enough to avoid the draw of blood.

…and yet, as she looks, the petals suddenly drench red.

Taking half a step back in surprise, Ryū looks up to see an eerie crimson glow overtaking the garden. A moment more, and she thinks to look skyward, catching a glimpse of a blood-red moon.

_…are those…?_

Then, like a midday sun, it suddenly sparks with light, bleaching the manor grounds and flinching her gaze aside. Squinting behind a raised forearm, a strange lethargy seems to bleed into her muscles. Going slack, she finds her body unwilling to obey, staring at the moon.

_What…what’s happening? What…?!_

Behind her, a root lifts from the ground, paper-like tendrils drifting toward her and slowly encasing her.

She can’t move. Can’t protest. Can’t even speak. Ryū can only watch as she’s enveloped in darkness, petrified and terrified.

And then…nothing.

Snapping awake, Ryū gasps for breath, sitting up with sweat lining her brow. What -? Where -?!

Looking around in desperation as the nightmare lingers in her mind, she finds herself back in the manor’s master quarters. Sun filters in through the windows - apparently she’s overslept. But gods…that dream, it felt so real…

Hands lift to cup her face, chest still heaving with panicked breath. Muscles flutter as she shakes.

Too unnerved to sit still, she swings legs to the edge of the bed, her body’s condition still making the action difficult. Already she grows impatient with her own healing - it’s still the drop of a hat to leave her fatigued enough to need a rest. The scars from her time among Root’s officers don’t even ache anymore, but the interior damage is more than frustrating.

Clothed in a yukata, she carefully makes her way downstairs, pausing to see Suigin peering at her with a large silver eye as she opens the front door.

_“Are you well? I felt your chakra surge.”_

The medic’s shoulders wilt. “I’m fine,” she insists, a bit short in her tone. “Just…a bad dream.”

_“Where are you going?”_

“For a walk - I’m too…restless.”

_“I will accompany you.”_

Saint-like patience fraying - she’s so tired of being handled like glass! - Ryū gives a curt sigh. “I’m not going far! Just down the main path a ways - just until the dream fades. I’ll be back in a few minutes. You needn’t hover.”

Suigin blows a small cloud of hot vapor, clearly not pleased at being told off. But, she allows her student her privacy, remaining near the manor wall as the human follows the road. _“…stubborn. Just like her mother…”_

Brow a bit furrowed and temper still a little warm, Ryū keeps a steady pace for a time before slowing as her emotions cool, and her body protests. Around her, the overgrown ruins of Kusunokizan peer out from the foliage. Old beams are riddled with lichen and moss, spiraled vines climbing their way up toward the brief sunlight of the valley day. Already the noon sun bears straight down, the sky unusually clear of any fog or rain clouds.

The sight reminds her of the blinding light in her nightmare, and Ryū can’t help a shiver. Arms crossed, hands work at her limbs to try and warm against the cold the memory brings, even as she moves further and sinks into shade. Camphor branches bow out over the road. She’s gone much farther than she intended, but at least Suigin hasn’t come looking for her yet. The strange, lingering melancholy and paranoia of the dream are still fresh, and she doesn’t want to feel the sage’s eyes on her.

It’s not far to leave the village proper behind, and soon she’s out among what was once the farmland. The fields are little more than weeds and tall grass, livestock long dead and fences in disrepair. Staring out over the open ground, cleared of trees generations before, she struggles with a strange emptiness in her chest as a breeze plays with the waves of her hair. Something just feels…off. What was that dream? Where did it come from? What does it _mean_ …?

So entranced is she in her worries, she doesn’t notice the approaching chakra until it’s only a few dozen meters away. Turning in surprise - she’s hardly expecting a guest - Ryū goes still as they come into view.

Mantle torn and bloodied, Obito staggers down the road, mismatched eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion.

He’s alive…!

Ryū’s heart leaps to her throat, blocking any words she might utter. Stumbling as she fights the weary muscles in her legs, she struggles to close the gap between them, the pair of them meeting just as their bodies give out. Choking on sobs, she smoothes hands over his face, wiping away grit and blood in order to see him. See that it’s _really_ him.

“Obito…!”

He gives her just a hint of a tired smile. “…I told you…I’d come back.”

Ryū’s jaw shakes as she smiles tearfully, bringing him to her chest as they sit, crumpled on the road. Behind her, sensing her distress, the sage stares in her own shock before winding her way closer.

_“Little one…I must tend his injuries, for you are weary.”_

Having no will to fight, the medic moves, but only just - lingering at his side as the dragon henges into a human guise to better work his wounds.

“So…is it over…?”

“…it’s over. I just managed to escape…used the last of my chakra to come here. Ended up further north than I intended. So…I started walking. And found you.”

A hand still fussily combing fingers through his hair, Ryū moves his head to her lap. Despite Suigin’s warning look, she spares a little chakra to his temples to help ease his exhaustion. “…yes, you did. Don’t worry. You’ll be safe here. Everything from before…it doesn’t matter anymore. Here…you’ll be free.”

His lips lift, expression clearly addled by blood loss and fatigue. “…that’s all I need.”

Ryū gives her own warm smile in return. “…we’ll get you patched up. You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Limb swaying, Obito lifts a hand of his own to cup her cheek. “…thank you.”

“There’s no need for thanks. I’d do anything for you…Obito.” The name, admittedly, still feels slightly foreign on her tongue after so long of knowing him as Tobi. But surely it won’t take long to adjust. No matter his moniker, he’s the same man she’s grown to love more than anything.

And maybe now, after so much struggle…they can finally find their peace.

It’s not long before he passes out, too tired to fight his fatigue. With his condition stabilized, Suigin simply scoops the man up and starts her way back toward the manor.

“You went further than you promised.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I did.”

Serpentine eyes give a cool glance to her student, but she offers no retort.

At Ryū’s insistence, Obito is taken to the master quarters. She stubbornly strips the dirtied garments herself, deciding a bath can wait until he’s awake enough to keep his head above water. It takes a few hours, during which she dozes beside him, but eventually he regains consciousness.

There’s a slight stir, lids fluttering open to see her sit up and look down at him. “Wh…?”

She gives him a soft smile. “You fell asleep, but you’re fine. A few superficial wounds left, but we need to get you cleaned up, ne?”

Too tired to argue, he lets her guide him to the same room he bathed her in weeks ago. There, she carefully clears away what lingers of his dirt and grime. Letting him soak for a time, she eventually urges him back out and redresses him in a spare yukata from the guest quarters. “It’s old, but it’s clean - I promise.”

Looking a bit more bright-eyed, he fiddles with the obi for a moment before looking to her face. There’s a hint of hesitation there.

“…what’s wrong?”

For a long moment, he doesn’t answer. “…I just…wonder what happens now. I’m a wanted man, Ryū.”

That wilts her shoulders. “…I know. But I promise you, no one will find you here. No one comes unless I invite them.”

“But what about you?”

“…what about me?”

“Your place in Konoha. Your job, your house…”

She heaves a small sigh. “…I’m not going back.”

“But -?”

A shake of her head. “…it’s not home. And I’m not leaving you here alone. Besides…as I am now, I can’t pull my weight there. I might improve, but…something tells me I won’t ever be as I was before.”

Guilt pulls at Obito’s features.

“But,” she cuts in, giving him a look, “that’s just…how it is. I’ll tell Tsunade that, because of my condition, I’m going to just…stay here. She might argue, but I’ll be firm. Suigin-sama can keep an eye on me. And now that I’m not here alone, it won’t be so tough to keep things up. I can still manage _some_ things. Just…not as much as I did before.” She takes his cheeks in her palms, staring sternly. “…don’t blame yourself for this. I’m not an invalid. I just need to take things a bit more…slowly. I’ll be all right. We’ll make this work.”

Not looking wholly convinced, Obito nods all the same.

“…for now, our first priority is getting you back into shape. It shouldn’t take long.” Ryū’s expression shifts back to a smile. “We’ve got good food, fresh air, and peace and quiet. You’ll be back to full strength before you know it.”

Shoulders fall a bit as he relents. “I guess I don’t have much choice in the matter.” Still, Obito manages a tired lift of his lips.

“No, you don’t,” Ryū agrees.

There’s a moment of silence, and then they give in from their restraint. His arms find her waist as hers loop around his neck, lips meeting lips in a fervent need. Only once they run out of breath do they part, brow to brow.

“I was so scared I’d never see you again,” she whispers.

“Me too.” He buries his face in the crook of her neck. “But I’m here now. And I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“Nor do I.” Fingers bury in his hair, a feeling so full in her heart, she fears it might burst. “We can put everything else behind us. From here…we begin anew. There’s nothing left to keep us apart.”

With the pair of them lacking the energy for much else, the next few days pass in the relative quiet of healing. Ryū insists on tending to Obito herself despite her teacher’s misgivings. It’s slow work as her lethargy catches up with her, but she manages just fine. Soon enough, he’s all but back to normal, rest being the only thing left to need.

It’s a foggy day, but there’s yet no rain. The pair of them sit in the rear gardens upon a bench of stone, Ryū leaned against his side and dozing. Obito takes to staring out across the foliage, apparently lost in thought. His ponderings grow loud enough that it ripples his chakra, and she gives him a curious glance. “…something on your mind?”

“Plenty of things. Mostly about how we’re going to get all of this to work.”

Sitting up straight, the medic gathers her thoughts for a moment. “Well…water is no problem - the river runs deep all year round, and it rains quite often. Food is plentiful. There’s game in the woods and fish in the river. There used to be livestock, but they’ve all died out.” A pause. “…maybe I could go somewhere to get some chickens…there’s still rice in the paddies. I had one cleared of weeds, but that was over a year ago now. It won’t take much to do it again. And the garden here isn’t _just_ ornamental. There’s herbs, vegetables, fruit trees…they’ve all kept reseeding themselves over the years. We’re hardly about to starve.

“There’s still coal left in the basement, though…I’m not sure either of us could be much use in the old mines. We can always use wood, and the waterwheel still gives some electricity. And everything in the manor is untouched - furniture, old clothes…and that sort of thing we can always go get from someplace else once they wear out. I can sew, but I can’t really make my own textiles…” A pause, lips pursing slightly in thought. “…anything else?”

Obito just blinks, apparently not expecting all of her answer. “…I guess not. At least, for now. The basics are covered.”

Ryū gives him a smile. “I told you, I lived here alone almost three years. True, I can’t quite do all I did _then_ the way I am _now_ , but I’ve got a little help this time.” She leans against him with a coy look. “I think he’s plenty strong to help with the heavy lifting, ne?”

He snorts. “Heavy lifting, eh…? I think he can manage that…”

After a moment, her expression shifts to surprise with a yelp as he demonstrates just that, scooping her up and laughing at her reaction. “O-oi!”

“What? Isn’t this what you meant?”

She pouts at his teasing. “Well, at least you seem to be feeling better.”

“Much better,” he agrees, giving her a look that flushes her cheeks. “Maybe you should give me a physical, just to be sure.”

The blush only gets darker. “…I…suppose I could do that.”

With that, he carries her back through the garden to the rear entrance, setting her down at her insistence. “I’m tired of being packed everywhere all the time - I can still walk!”

“For now,” Obito croons in a low, growling tone, grinning at her sound of shock as he pins her to the wall near the door. There’s a slight mute to his actions, still wanting to be careful. But otherwise, he wastes no time making up for the days he’s been rather sedentary as he recovers. Hands stroke at her sides before finding a grip at her hips, pulling her flush to him as lips find her neck.

Still a bit taken aback, Ryū wriggles beneath his bulk, a few mewls crawling up her throat as he slowly grinds against her. “Nn, Obito…!”

Only encouraged at the sounds, he breaks from tending to her throat, arms finding her waist and lifting her to earn another squeak. Chuckling against her lips as her legs take a hold, he moves them up the stairs to their room. Collapsing atop the mattress, he fumbles with her obi until it gives, opening her garment to bare everything but her arms still caught in sleeves. Even now, there’s a slight pause at the scars he sees.

Sensing his hesitation, Ryū decides to take initiative. Taking the chance while he’s distracted, she urges him to roll over, straddling his waist. Hands pin above his shoulders, leaning forward as both her hair and her garment drape over him.

For a moment they linger there, both looking over one another quietly. Bright fires of lust cool to stoked embers of warm passion. Slowly, Ryū bows down to whisper lips along his jaw, earning a shaking sigh and a hint of a shiver. Hands trace along his chest, occasionally giving a light rake of her nails. All the while, she gives slow sweeps of her hips against his, building his desire with the slow, subtle friction.

“I’ve missed this,” he manages to groan, head tossing back against the sheets.

“Mm, so have I…” True, it’s not been long…but there’s more to this than just a reunion. Now, it can be routine. Regular. No more hiding, no more worrying. Just the two of them, tucked away in their little corner of the world, where no one will ever torment them. No more Danzō, no more Akatsuki, no more war. They have their peace, now.

They have their freedom.

Heart light at the thought, Ryū can’t help but smile against his skin, suddenly elated. Her actions become a bit more playful, a bit more energetic. Teeth lightly nip against his throat, nuzzling her nose to his skin with a happy hum.

Sensing the change, Obito gives her a look with raised brows before being unable to help a smile. “What’s gotten into you…?”

“Nothing…I’m just…happy.” Practically purring, she keeps up her attentions, torn between lust and affection.

“Hn…me too…” Arms lift, wrapping over her back and urging her down until she’s flush atop him. “You’re right…it’s peaceful here. It might take me a while to get it in my head, but…”

“We’re finally free. Both of us.”

Lips curl as he presses them to her cheek. Hands then go wandering up under her yukata, stroking along her spine and slyly dipping beneath the back of her underwear and over her rear.

Ryū gives him a coy smile. Outside, rain begins to fall, beating against the windows and creating a heavy thrum. Capturing his lips, sighs and moans add to the symphony of sound. Still grinding atop him, she eventually feels she’s teased him enough. Crawling back, she takes his trousers with her, looking up to him playfully and grinning when he blushes. It’s then she shrugs out of her own garment, shimmying until she’s as bare as he. For a little longer, she sways her hips to his until she’s ready to take him. A hand then helps him hilt, the other attending to his nerves and watching him stiffen as the chakra takes root.

“Good…?” she murmurs, looking down from her perch with an expression of boundless affection.

“Ha…very good…” is his fumbled, breathless reply.

Sure everything’s working as it should be, Ryū gives an experimental tug of her hips. Starting slow, her pace eventually deepens, trying not to exhaust herself too quickly. Palms brace carefully atop his pecs, his own hands taking to massaging against the tops of her thighs. Obito’s eyes are half-lidded, gazing up at her with passion-clouded contentment.

Between their panting, moans and murmured sweet nothings bloom. Eventually he takes her hands, intertwining their fingers and helping brace her upright. Skin flushed with exertion and desire, her own lids grow heavy, efforts lagging slightly as lethargy catches up with her.

It’s then Obito hugs an arm to the small of her back, earning a gasp of surprise as he rolls them over and takes the lead. A hand hitches a thigh to his hip, rewarded with more fervid sounds as his angle shifts. His own pace quickly outdoes her own, tucked to the crook of her neck and raising goosebumps with his rushing breath against her skin. “Ha…ha…Ryū…!”

Too slack to reciprocate, she turns a cheek to the crown of his head, managing breathless cries until she’s reduced to twitching and trembling. Pleasure sings through every nerve, muscles seizing and then going limp with satisfaction.

Obito continues on a little longer before his own release erupts, groaning in time with her as he gives a few last ruts of his hips.

Ragged breath and rainfall fill the air before he collapses to one side. As addled as he is, he still turns toward her, a hand skimming over her temple to bury in her hair. One of her own gently lays atop it, head turned to gaze at him as they catch their breath.

“I love you.”

Managing a tired, lopsided smile, Ryū swallows against the dryness of her throat. “I love you, too.” Fighting her weariness, she shifts until she can nuzzle under his chin, pressing the occasional kiss to his throat. His pulse is still rushing, blood still hot from their union.

“Are you all right…?”

There’s a light sigh at his question. “Yes, I’m fine. Just tired. Really, Obito, you don’t have to worry.”

“…but -?”

“No buts.” Eyes lift to give him a look. “…please trust me. I’m not any more fragile than when you met me. I just have a little less stamina. That’s all.”

The look on his face doesn’t convey he’s been convinced, but he lets the subject rest. Instead, Obito pulls her flush against him, shifting until comfortable and settling with a sigh.

Ryū gives a soft giggle. “It’s a little early to go to bed, ne…?”

“But it’s never too early to take a nap.”

There’s a pause - is _he_ tired, or just worried about _her_ being tired? Deciding not to demand an answer, she just breathes a soft breath before letting heavy eyes close.

From there, they find a pattern of normalcy. At first, there’s much work to be done: clearing weeds from plants they’ll need to raise, repairing fishing nets, finding old farming tools and removing their rust. It’s clear Obito knows little to nothing about rural life, and Ryū can’t help many a laugh, much to his embarrassment. But she’s a patient teacher, explaining everything as they go. Slowly, parts of the manor start to come together. The rice paddy flourishes, the garden grows strong, and the river provides bountiful fish. Every so often, Obito uses his skills to fell prey of other kinds to help vary their table. And with everything they use, some is stored away for the off seasons.

What with the valley’s secluded, heated atmosphere, it stays green up until the dead of Winter, when only the occasional snow drifts further down the mountain peaks that ring the valley. Mostly, it just sees more rain…not that the vale is a stranger to the wet weather.

Come Spring, they start all over again.

Waking one morning alone, Ryū can’t help a small bit of panic before seeing Obito phase back just outside the manor yard. Coming up short, she freezes as there’s a peep.

With a sheepish smile, he reveals several chicks stowed in his sleeves.

“Where did you get those?!”

“An obliging farm a ways south.” He pauses at her look. “…I left some money behind! There were so many, they’ll never be missed!”

She just rolls her eyes with a weary smile. “…looks like we’ll have to fix the old coop.”

Soon enough, the young pullets are scratching about the yard. Ever the mothering type, Ryū keeps them attentively, ensuring no brave fox or weasel might make a meal of the birds.

Every so often, a new animal just _happens_ to show up. First it’s a cat. Then a goat. She draws the line at a cow, demanding he not bring anything else. “You’re going to be seen one of these days!”

“You underestimate me.”

Her lips draw in a pout. “…I just worry - I don’t want you taking risks for something that’s not necessary. We have what we need.”

It stops from then on…for the most part. Ryū can hardly tell him what to do, but still gives him a look every time there’s one more chicken than the night before.

All the while, the valley’s sage makes frequent visits from her mountaintop. Her therapy with her student continues, but to little additional success.

_“Without completely rebuilding the afflicted systems, there’s little room for improvement,”_ she declares solemnly. _“You are not ill - simply…weakened. Your keirakukei cannot hold nor channel chakra as it did before…which takes its toll on your strength as a whole.”_

Having already expected as much, Ryū accepts the news and moves on. As much as she insists Obito does the same, it’s clear it continues to wear on him.

“Koi,” she murmurs one evening, having caused him alarm with a dizzy spell. “Please stop worrying so much.”

“You’re too stubborn! Keep pushing yourself as you are, and it’ll cost you!”

“It’s a family trait,” she assures him dryly. “And I just got a little lightheaded. It’s not like I’m on my deathbed.”

“But -!”

He stops at her look. For a long moment they stare at each other, at an impasse. And then she tries changing the subject.

“Obito…what do you think about children…?”

As she expected, that stops him in his tracks. Eyes go wide, and she nearly slips up and laughs. “You…with me?”

“Yes with you, silly.” In spite of herself, Ryū blushes pink. “I’ve just…been thinking about it lately. That’s all.”

Still looking shell shocked, he blinks once, twice, still staring. “You…” His expression falters. “…you think…I’d be a good father? After everything I’ve…I’ve done?”

She softens. “…you said it yourself, once. Every shinobi can be dangerous. All that changes between them is their motivations. And yet so many of them have families - husbands and wives, children…” A few steps take her closer to him - close enough to lay a gentle hand to his cheek. “…you also told me you sought to make a better world. Isn’t that what every parent endeavors to do? Create a world that’s safe and welcoming for their children? I might not know everything you’ve done…but I know _why_.” 

A warm smile lifts her lips. “…and I know how much you love me. How much love you have to give - what you would do to protect that love. No parent is perfect…but they all try their best. I know you would, too. What better place would there be for a new life than here? Safe from shinobi, in a place where we work hard and live humbly? Maybe someday they would strike out on their own…maybe that would bring them hardship. But I know we could give them the best start they could ever hope for. I know we would love them, and keep them safe.”

For a moment, Obito has no retort. There’s a longing in his eyes, she can see it. “…but what about you? Would having a child be too much stress…?”

“I’m sure I could handle it. I’ve helped many a mother in Konoha through worse conditions, and they came through all right. And you know Suigin-sama would sooner tear down a mountain with her own two paws than let anything happen.”

His gaze falls, looking torn. “…do I deserve…?”

“You do.” Her expression turns stern. “…I told you…everything we’ve done before coming here? It’s been cut from us. We cleaned our slates. And here, you’ve been nothing but a loving, hard-working man. What more could a child ask for in a father?”

Silence falls as she lets him think. “…if anything goes wrong…if there’s any sign you might suffer…we stop it. No matter what.” Obito’s eyes lift back to hers. “No possibility of a child would ever be worth risking you.”

“…fair enough.”

A pause, and hesitation. “…you really…want this?”

Ryū gives a demure smile. “…I’ve always wanted kids. And…there’s no one I’d rather share everything with than you. That includes, if we want, having a family. I think you’ll make an excellent father, Obito. And here…they won’t face the same trials we did.”

There’s a long moment as they speak silently, searching each other’s eyes for any unspoken truth. “…then I guess…we’ll try.”

There’s a renewed passion between them when they couple now. Obito, especially, seems to take the act with a new degree of seriousness, much to Ryū’s amusement. She appreciates the sentiment, but the first few times after making their decision, he seems almost…rigid.

“Obito,” she finally interrupts once, a hand on his chest and urging him to stop. There’s a giggle. “ _Relax_. Nothing has to be different, ne?”

A bit flushed and panting, he can’t help a small look of confusion.

“This isn’t a mission,” she teases, seeing him go all the redder. “…this is us, as we’ve always been. You don’t have to be so…stiff.” Arms wrap around his neck, giving him a warm smile. “…just make love to me as you always have. The rest will come with time, ne?”

It seems to click then, and he nods. “…right. I…I knew that.”

She can’t help one last giggle, which only grows as he nibbles at her neck. “That tickles!”

All the while, Ryū keeps a careful eye on her hormone levels, unable to help checking at least once a day, sometimes more. She also notices Obito’s hovering, as though awaiting the news moment by moment.

It takes several months, and more than several tries. But eventually, there’s enough of a shift in her body’s chemistry that she can be certain.

“…I’m pregnant.”

After a moment of pause, his eyes go wide. “Are…are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Unable to help herself, Ryū seems to ruffle up with pride. “We’re going to have a baby…!”

Apparently, it’s yet to fully sink in. He closes the gap between them, carefully taking her arms in his grip. “We…?”

She laughs, a few joyful tears beading along her lashes. “…you’re going to be a father, Obito.”

To her surprise, something in his expression falls, and it’s his turn to look ready to cry. “…I…?” The news, apparently, is a bit overwhelming.

Ryū moves to hug him, burying her brow against his throat. “…it’s really happening. And everything is going to be fine. Soon, we’ll get to welcome them into the world…!”

Gently, oh so gently, Obito lifts arms to embrace her back, hold tight but careful. “Ryū, I…” He exhales a shaking breath. “…thank you…”

She just settles all the closer against him, having never felt so content…and so safe.

And then begins the doting.

If Obito had been careful about her after her encounter with Root, he’s cautious to the point of becoming neurotic now. She’s allowed to lift nothing, walk no more than a room’s length at a time, and he watches her diet like a hawk.

Ever so patient, Ryū endures, occasionally negotiating him down and earning a bit of freedom. She can understand his worry - he knows little about the medical, and has seen her go through much. From his perspective, it must be like watching a ticking time bomb.

True, she’s even more easily-tired than before, what with so much energy going to the new life she’s carrying. The more time goes on, the more she finds herself napping, but otherwise she seems to fare fine.

And then, two weeks earlier than expected, the day arrives.

She’s in the middle of making breakfast when something shifts. Eyes go wide as she realizes a turn from the counter broke her water. “…uh…”

Obito looks up, sees her expression, and goes pale. “…what do I do?”

“Have Fubuki take a message to Suigin-sama. She’ll do the rest.”

The sage, having handled nearly every birth in her line since Kazue, is calm and collected as the birth moves forward. This, however, is the first time the other half is present. Giving Obito a critical look as he hovers, she offers, “Must you crowd her so? Your mate is in good hands.”

Flushed and sweating, Ryū insists he remains, but also urges him to try and calm. “It’s going to be fine. You’re making _me_ nervous, ne?”

Finding a seat, Obito does his best to settle, remaining at her side and taking every squeeze of her hand. But as time goes on, each grip grows a little weaker.

“…Suigin…?” he asks, worry bleeding through his tone.

“It is almost finished. She will make it.”

Finally, after one last effort, it’s over. Cries fill the air. Something alights in Ryū’s eyes at the sound, and she goes still as her teacher announces, “…it’s a boy.”

Noticing her shock, Obito makes to ask, but cuts off as she cradles the newborn for the first time. A feeling rises from his chest to his throat, seeing the pair of them together - both exhausted, but alive. The only two people left in his world.

Ryū looks the babe over with no small amount of surprise. A boy…there’s never been a boy. Nor does he look like her - like all of them. His hair is a soft grey, a blend of his parents’. And dark eyes squint open to look at her. Dark eyes of an Uchiha.

…maybe…it’s finally over.

Glancing up to Obito, she gives him a smile. “…do you want to hold him…?”

After a pause, he nods, carefully accepting as the sage trades him from parent to parent. Clawed hands guide his arms into the proper position. “Mind his head.”

Watching with a tired yet contented expression, Ryū sees as Obito does as asked, staring down at their son - _their son!_ \- with a look she can’t begin to describe. Pride, fear, wonder, and surprise all seem to flicker across his features. “…I have an idea for a name.”

He glances up.

“Kōichi.”

“…Kōichi it is.”

Ryū’s recovery is slow, lethargic for many days after the tax of giving birth. But she still handles the newborn well - she’s had a fair amount of practice after shifts in the maternity ward. Mother and child rest easy together, Obito keeping watch every spare moment. But eventually, Ryū returns to her feet and her prior schedule, still patiently subjecting herself to her lover’s vigil. There’s many sleepless nights as the babe adjusts to new life, crying often and loudly. But between the pair of them, his parents keep him happy and healthy.

Milestones seem to fly by. Soon enough he’s crawling…then babbling, walking, talking and eating solid foods. Birthdays are held in quick succession.

When he’s six years old, Obito starts teaching him small shinobi lessons. Ryū watches from the engawa as they ‘train’ in the front yard, Kōichi mimicking his father, with his own improvised battle sounds included. But more often than not, the _lessons_ devolve into play-fighting in the grass, the two of them tussling until Obito lies, defeated, his son giving a fierce battle cry.

Running up to her, he tugs on Ryū’s hand. “Kāchan, didja see me? I won, I won!”

“Yes you did,” she laughs in reply, adoration in her eyes as she beholds him. “But what will we do now?”

“You gotta heal tōchan - I think I pummeled him too hard!”

She gives a grave nod. “I think you’re right. Let’s see to him, right away!”

Kneeling at Obito’s side, she sees him still clearly breathing, not even bruised, but clearly playing near-dead. “Obito!” she cries in mock-distress. “Obito, can you hear me, darling?”

He gives a groan, cracking open an eye. “I think…I’m dying…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” Chakra flares from her palms, not truly directed into anything, but making a show for their son. “Hang on, Obito!” Looking to his face, there’s a pause.

…it’s…cracking?

Energy fading in her shock, she vaguely hears Kōichi asking what’s wrong. Looking to him, she sees more cracks. In the boy, in the ground, even the sky - all bleeding a blinding light. A glance to her palms shows them caving, creating voids of white so bright, she can’t stand to behold them.

Fear clenches her chest, and she gives a scream that threatens to tear her throat. It’s all falling apart, it’s all -!

_“Ryū! Steady yourself, child - it is over. All that you saw - it was a dream!”_

Slowly, the light fades. No longer is it blinding, but the vague glow of sunrise. Standing upright on unsteady legs, she crumples as her knees give out, Suigin’s claws tearing at the paper bindings sprouted by the tree root behind her.

…she’s…she’s back in the garden. It’s overgrown again. She’s…back in her nightmare. But no…this is no dream. _This_ is reality.

Everything else…

Mind too overwhelmed with the sudden change, she goes into shock, eyes wide and body shaking. “…I-I…?”

_“Be at ease, little one…it is over. Whatever it was.”_ Shifted to her human guise, the sage takes her student to her chest. Chakra eases in to numb her mind until she goes slack with sleep. Suigin’s face lines with deep sorrow…for Ryū was not the only one who beheld a vision. The valley was full, Reika alive…as if she’d never failed her duty to the humans of her valley.

But that too was only just a dream.

“…you must rest,” she whispers, taking the young woman into her arms with intent to put her to bed. Then, she would find the cause of the illusion…and make them pay for breaking both their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this was so painful to write...my poor marshmallow :( It has to be so strange to have dreamed so many years, in such detail and then suddenly realize...none of it was real. But...what of Obito? Will there be any chance to turn her dream into a reality...?


	17. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it's all she can ask: do better. And she won't leave him to face this alone.

This time, there is no dream. Just muted colors, vague shapes, dulled feelings that warp and change until they’re forgotten in a moment. There’s no sense of time, no inclination of space. Just a strange, shifting void.

…and then she wakes.

It’s slow, mind surfacing like a sun rising. Eyelids twitch and tremble as Ryū approaches consciousness, eventually parting to reveal greys fogged with exhaustion. For a few moments, in the in-between of sleep and wakefulness, her mind is blissfully empty. Up she stares at the ceiling of the manor’s master quarters. She’s home…sent here by…Tsunade…to recover.

Recover from…

…and then it rushes in like a flash flood. To- no…Obito’s visit, their coupling, his farewell. And then that night, that night, she…

She dreamed. In a matter of what was likely only hours, a vision of a lifetime had unraveled in her mind’s eye. Obito’s return, their work in the valley, their _son_ …

And then, in an instant…years were revealed to be nothing more than a conjuring of her heart’s desires. Suddenly she was left lurching in the wake of a life that had never been.

Would never be.

The overwhelming shock washes over her again, and she sits up with a harried breath. A palm cups at her brow, fighting a dizziness at the implications: the distortion of time, and…the haunting realization that none of it was real. Would never _be_ real.

…how long has it been?

For once, the sun is shining outside the manor windows. Still dressed in her yukata, Ryū abandons her bed and her quarters, stumbling down the stairs as she struggles to come to terms. With her dream, with reality, with whatever she’s missed while unconscious.

For a moment, part of her hopes to open the door and see him standing there. Hear his voice, feel his arms around her.

…but he’s not here.

The front garden is empty. The gate is closed. She leans heavily in the door frame, wilting at the weight of her sorrow and disappointment. Tears burn in her eyes as a breath rattles through her lungs.

“S…shishō!”

The cry is broken by emotion, yet it takes only a moment for the sage to slither around the corner of the manor, eyes alight with adrenaline as she prepares for a fight. “ _…you wake, little one.”_

Still struggling to breathe, Ryū abandons the doorway and staggers out into the grass. The dragon catches her stumble, letting her collapse and cling to her snout. Quicksilver eyes go dark with somber understanding.

“I…I-I saw -!”

_“I know. I too was plagued with tempting visions. Things that cannot be, and yet my heart burned for. But know this: this is not an illusion. Here, we are real. This is our truth.”_

Shaking, Ryū buries her brow against slick grey scales. “…I feel like my heart has gone. The dream left, and took it with it. I feel so…h-hollow.”

_“…it will take time to recover. Such an illusion was powerful, and will leave a lasting mark. But in time, it and its sting will fade. Have faith, little one.”_

The healer has no energy to reply. The empty space left in the dream’s wake leaves her feeling weightless - like she’s not slept in a hundred years. Eventually she sinks to her knees, still clinging to Suigin’s slender head. “…is…is there news?”

_“Not yet. I have sent the owls of Kōri no Mori to search the lands beyond the mountains. The world feels eerily quiet. Where as premonition rattled my bones louder and louder in the past as cataclysmic change approached…it is now silent. Nor have I heard from the other sages. For now…I know nothing.”_

The implication is unsettling. Ryū can’t know what transpired while she dreamt, or as she slept. Being so lost, and so unknowing, feels like she’s trapped in the midst of a deep, dark ocean. Alone, with nowhere to moor.

Not wanting to think - dreading what her mind might conjure in place of knowing - she struggles back to her feet with the sage’s help. There’s an anxious buzzing in her nerves, like the foreboding of something terrible around the next corner. Looking to quiet the sensation, she takes to walking. Suigin hovers at her side, a living banister as she lets her student steady a hand against her side.

“…should we -?”

_“It is best we remain here, until the owls return with news. And I will not leave you here alone. We cannot know what took place during our dreaming. Whoever - whatever - cast such an all-consuming illusion is nothing to be trifled with.”_ Suigin quiets, and then offers, “ _It may very well have been a technique that encompassed the world.”_

The possibility is hard to comprehend. Someone casting a genjutsu so widespread…was that what the mark upon the moon was? Those rings, and tomoe.

Almost like…

_“You should rest. We cannot know what will come”_

“I’m fine.” There’s absolutely no point in lying about this to a sage of the healing arts, but Ryū does so anyway. She’s shaken, her psyche unsteady, but physically she’s about the same as she has been since suffering under Root’s ministrations.

Suigin heaves a sigh that exhales steam, but doesn’t argue. _Stubborn_ is a noted trait in all those who come from her first student. And there are worse ways Ryū could be coping. A bit of walking won’t hurt.

They don’t make it far, however, before a flash of white cuts through the trees. An owl alights upon a branch, drawing the gaze of both teacher and pupil.

“The fighting has stopped. A great many are dead. Corpses are being sorted, and squadrons reunited. The Hokage believes the armies will not return home for another few days.”

“…what of me? What should I do?”

“She did not specify. There was no direct order for you to remain here, nor against returning to Konoha.” The avian shifts slightly. “…the battle was great, and the tale long. She had not the time to recount it all. But the enemy is defeated: the allied shinobi have won. There is hope for peace moving forward, Ryū-sama.”

If her chest already didn’t feel so hollow, Ryū would feel her heart sink. A traitorous feeling, and yet…if the allied countries won…then that means…

_“…find one of your number to travel and remain in Konoha,”_ Suigin softly orders. “ _Once there is word to be had, return to us. From there, we will know how to proceed.”_

“At once, Suigin-dono.” The owl bobs in a bow before taking their leave.

_“…until then, it is best you remain here,”_ the sage murmurs.

“…Konoha’s empty now. There’s no point in going back until the army returns and there are people to help.” Ryū’s reply is quiet, tone somber. “…not that I’ll be of much use.”

Suigin considers her student. “ _…there may yet be a way for you to recover what has been lost. I…refrained from offering due to the risks…and the stigma.”_

White brows wilt. Risk and…stigma? “…what do you mean?”

_“As I have taught you, serpents - from which we dragons evolve with time and learning - are symbols of vitality, and rebirth. This is taken from the process of shedding their skin: being born anew, over and over as they grow. Of course…”_ The sage’s nostrils flare, ears pinning with agitation. “ _…I also told you of my past, of my connections to Ryūchidō and the snakes. Our…disagreements, and my leaving to come to reside here, in the mountains.”_

…Ryū still isn’t sure where this is going. “Yes, I remember. Due to their agreeing to help shinobi in battle, which conflicted with your own learning to heal.”

_“Yes…but even that was rooted in those same beliefs: in the rebirth of the serpent. You may know of another ill-fated shinobi who is closely tied to the snake summons.”_

“…Orochimaru.”

_“The very same. He has bastardized these techniques: used them to conquer death, and with such knowledge, has committed great crimes against nature and order. Therefore…I understand if you wish not to partake in such paths.”_

“Suigin-sama, I…I’m not sure what you mean. What would Orochimaru’s work have to do with me…?”

_“It is not his work, directly…but it taps into the same vein he has misused.”_ Quicksilver eyes stare unblinking at her student. “ _If you wish…I can teach you - like the serpents - to shed your old skin and be born anew. But…it is greatly taxing. There is a risk you may not survive…especially given your fragility concerning your keirakukei.”_

Ah…now it all makes sense. “So…I would abandon this body…?”

_“Indeed. Any damage sustained would be left in your old shell. Your scars would be sloughed off, and your damaged system reborn.”_

“…why did you not offer this before?”

For once, the sage hesitates. Her narrow head turns aside, considering her words. “ _…because…you still had a hope in you. For a future now taken from you. I believed you would not acquiesce to such a risk if it bore the possibility of leaving the one you loved behind.”_

Ryū’s face goes slack with surprise. She means…Obito…?

_“While it is true that we do not yet know his fate…it can only be assumed - given his connection to the world’s enemy - that the shinobi alliance’s victory meant his death. I thought…if you truly felt you had no other options left, such an offer would only now make sense. In short…you have nothing left to lose. You have been left purposeless. If you are unable to heal as you did, with no connections left…perhaps you would not shy from the possible consequence of death.”_

For a moment, Ryū stares at her teacher blankly…before wilting with somber acceptance. “…I understand. And I thank you for taking my feelings into account. You’re right - I guess now, there’s nothing left to lose. I can remain as I am, broken and useless…or I can at least try to regain my purpose. The one thing…I have left…” A moment more to think, then she lifts her gaze, now set in determination. “…teach me.”

For the first time since finishing her sage training, Ryū returns to the mountain face where she trained among the peaks. Explaining the technique carefully, Suigin then offers, “ _I can attempt to lend you chakra…but it may not work as intended. Your chakra system is still damaged - it still cannot hold or process the energy it did before, hence your weakness. This jutsu takes a great deal of chakra…and if you lack the required amount, it will kill you. If I flood your system too greatly, it will kill you. We must strike the perfect balance…and even then, it may yet be impossible.”_

“…either way…I don’t think I have any choice.”

_“…very well. Prepare yourself, student of mine.”_

Steadying her breathing, Ryū lets her eyes close, feeling chakra build in her system: a mixture of her own, and her teacher’s. Thrumming, the energy condenses under her guidance…but still begins to burn as her system rejects it.

Muscles tense against the pain, teeth grit and eyelids pinching.

_“Just a little more…!”_

Just as she feels ready to tear in half, Ryū’s head cranes back with a cry…and like the serpent she seeks to emulate, her jaw unhinges. Form collapsing, it falls back from another body within. Slick with fluid and heavy with exhaustion, it falls upon the stone, regurgitated from her prior shell.

Coiling close, Suigin watches, unblinking, for signs of life.

For a long moment…nothing happens. Limp and seemingly lifeless, the new body lies motionless on the plateau. But then…a finger twitches. Eyelids flicker, orbs beneath them roaming with a quiet groan.

_“…get up, little one.”_

Struggling to open her eyes, Ryū stares foggily outward. “…did…did it work…?”

_“We must wait and see. Your flesh is smooth once more. But your keirakukei will take…testing.”_

Feeling as if her veins are filled with lead, Ryū struggles to sit up, mopping at the viscous slime over her skin. Suigin was right…she _was_ reborn, amniotic fluid and all. She’s going to need a bath…maybe two. Breath a bit labored, she lifts a hand.

At her urging, chakra sparks to life. Slowly, carefully, she ups the intensity. There’s no burning…no pain in her tenketsu. Just a steady thrum of energy. Of course…her levels are near empty after the jutsu. To see if she’s fully recovered, she’ll first need to rest before testing her limits further.

_“…come. We must clean you. And then, to the manor with you to sleep. It will take time to build your chakra back to its prior levels.”_

Wringing most of the mess from herself in the river, Ryū then has a proper shower, and then a change of clothes. From there…she sleeps. Rouses to eat, famished, then sleeps again. Several days pass in an exhausted fog until finally, she feels near normal.

Stood in the front garden, she levels her breathing, Suigin curled nearby. Palms then clap together before summoning a sphere-shaped barrier.

…her energy holds. Her body reacts. No pain. No fatigue.

After a moment of holding the shield, she lets it fade. Relief buckles her knees, kneeling and staring skyward. A few thankful tears line her lids, freeing as she closes her eyes.

…it’s done. She’s whole again.

So, when the owl left in Konoha makes their way back to the valley with word of the army’s return and Tsunade’s request to see her, she gives a curt nod of determination.

Time to move on…and start anew.

Suigin decides to remain in the valley, never caring much to interfere in human lives beyond her students’. Two days see Ryū back in Konoha, Fubuki upon her shoulder, and she ascends to Tsunade’s office to ask after her task.

The blonde, for once, isn’t drowning in paperwork. Instead, for the time being, actions and words are more what are needed as the nations settle, and rebuilding begins. “Ah, Ryū. You made it.” Her brow furrows, looking over the younger medic critically. “…something is…different. Your scars…?”

Ryū declines her head respectfully. “…my time home did wonders for my health. I’m nearly fully healed, Tsunade-sama.”

“Well, I’ve no time to check for myself. I have an urgent matter for you to attend to. You’re the only one who can.”

The Hokage’s rush and tone beget confusion, but Ryū follows wordlessly as they leave the administration building behind. It’s then Tsunade begins to explain.

“…there’s much to tell, but I’ll try to summarize. As it turns out, the war was orchestrated by one man masquerading as Uchiha Madara. It was he who organized Akatsuki, and began collecting the bijū. Madara, however, was revived…and then overtaken by Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.”

The name rings a vague bell in Ryū’s head from her teacher’s history lessons. “…the so-called rabbit goddess?”

“Yes…two of our own, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, were the only ones able to defeat her. They and their team managed to do so…after which they turned on each other. But that’s neither here nor there: the fighting is over, but…”

They pass into an ANBU-guarded building…and begin to descend. Immediately the underground space reminds her of Root’s hideaway, and Ryū feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“What’s important is that the man pretending to be Madara was captured alive. He had a change of heart and turned on the true Madara in the end. But he’s in piss poor shape. He’d become a jinchūriki of the Jūbi, and having it extracted - in addition to the rest of the fighting - nearly killed him. However…we can’t ignore his crimes. For now, Konoha is keeping him until a trial can be held. His actions in the end were redeeming…but it was largely his doing any of this happened at all.”

“…so…you want _me_ to tend him…?”

“I do. Most of our medics are still healing our forces, and I’m far too busy, even with Kakashi on the brink of taking over. And,” Tsunade goes on, waving them past another set of guards. “While under the Jūbi’s influence, he was able to utilize a kind of jutsu that only sage techniques could counter. It’s assumed he can no longer use them, and his chakra has been sealed…but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Having you here, with your medical ability and sage barriers, means killing two birds with one stone.”

Ryū gives the Godaime a glance. “…so…you want me to keep this man alive…?”

“For now, at any rate. No matter his crimes…it’s insisted he have a trial.” Under her breath, Tsunade adds, “…though not by all. I, for one, would just as soon let him die. But he’s an international criminal. All of the nations, kage, and daimyō get a say.”

Finally, they approach what looks to be the final door. Outside, hands in his pockets, is Kakashi. He gives them both a nod. “So, she’s here.”

“Yes, and I’ve explained what I could. I can’t afford to waste any more time, so I leave her in your hands. Get her in, situated, and working. Then report back to me. We have a conference in an hour.”

The Hatake sighs. “Hai.” Watching her go, Kakashi then turns to Ryū. “…so, you’re to be the one who tends to him?”

“…I guess so. I hope I can live up to the expectations.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. So…as Tsunade-sama likely mentioned, his chakra’s been sealed. He’s also currently comatose - no one seems sure if, or when, he’ll wake up. For now, your job is simple: try to get him back into stable shape to stand trial. And if he _does_ somehow manage to use that chakra again - which, honestly, I highly doubt - then you can use sennin techniques to hold him down until we get a sealing team back in here.”

Nerves flutter in Ryū’s gut. “…understood.”

“Don’t be nervous. We have a team nearby, and ANBU everywhere. The seals are the strongest the division could come up with. You’ll be fine. Having you here is mostly just a precaution.”

Still wary, the medic heaves a steadying sigh as Kakashi moves to have the door opened. The ANBU, in tandem, use jutsu to undo a seal upon the door.

They really aren’t taking any chances, are they?

Oddly enough, despite the dungeon-esque setting, there’s still a screen between the door and the patient. Kakashi, to her surprise, lingers just outside. There’s a painful look in his eye that furrows her brow.

“…well, I’ll let you look him over, see what you think. Once you’re done, we’ll let you back out.”

“Aren’t you coming…?”

“…I’ve seen him enough by now. Besides, you medics always chide about patient confidentiality, right?” His mask twitches in a humorless smile. “I’ll let you handle this.”

With that, the doors snap closed.

Staring at them for a moment, Ryū hesitates. While not afraid - between the safety measures, her abilities, and her own stance on her mortality, she really can’t be - there’s still an apprehension at the unknown. Well…standing here won’t accomplish much. About-facing, she approaches the curtain held in a mobile, wheeled frame. A tick of building nerve, and then she pulls it aside.

Beyond it is a typical hospital cot, reinforced with steel. Seal-ridden cuffs hold wrists to the sides, another pair at his ankles and a bar over his stomach. He’s not wearing a gown, chest bare and the rest of him covered by a thin set of bedclothes. Equipment - a heart rate machine, IV stand, and other means to keep him alive and monitored - loom around him like an eager, watching crowd.

But she doesn’t see all that.

Time stands still, and she finds herself in a vacuum. She doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move, doesn’t feel. She just…stares at the half-mottled face resting atop a thin pillow: gaunt, pale, framed by white-bleached hair.

It’s a damn good thing no one came in with her…because this reaction would be far too telling as she takes in the image of Obito.

Finally, after a silence that feels like an eternity, she draws a breath that rattles in her lungs. Eyes prick with a dry feeling that spurs tears to bead along her lower lids. But even as her body reacts - ever so slightly - her mind lags behind.

Obito is alive.

Obito is here.

Obito is…is…

By some miracle, her knees don’t give out, even as they shake. Why…is he here? Tsunade…Tsunade said…this is…

Past conversations flicker through her mind. Like white, mishmashed puzzle pieces, they suddenly flood with color with this context, fitting together into the complete image of a narrative he didn’t tell her. He wasn’t just…part of Akatsuki. He…he led them. Gathered them. Told them to…to do…all that they did.

Everything they did…all the lives, the blood, the destruction. It’s all on him.

For the second time in less than a week, Ryū’s entire world changes. Collapses. This man…all that he did…she trusted him…

She _loved_ him…!

The thought draws a fast breath down her throat that nearly chokes her. A hand comes to rest over her lips as it all comes tumbling down. The scope of what this means is almost too much to comprehend.

…but…

She can’t let on. Can’t let anyone know. Regardless of anything else, good or bad, her connections to him - even if she’d been completely ignorant of his identity, which she only was in part - would surely earn her just as sealed a fate.

Conflict rages in her heart like two opposing seas. She knew he’d done wrong, and loved him anyway. But this…this is…

…she can’t linger. Can’t stutter. She has to get through this, or it’ll be her cuffed and tried for treason next. For now, she takes a moment to bow her head and fight with every fiber of her being against the shock, the hurt, the feeling of betrayal.

Only once she can draw a breath without shaking does she lift her head, face forced into a careful mask (oh, the irony). Turmoil still bubbles just beneath the surface, but…she gets to work.

Organs, circulatory systems, nervous systems, keirakukei…limbs, brain, superficial lacerations. All are checked, rechecked, evaluated and put into a mental grid of severity and necessary treatment. For now, she sets aside _who_ she is treating. It’s just another person. Just another patient.

…what she finds, admittedly, isn’t pretty. His entire body is weakened and wounded. His chakra system, so strained by the bijū, is barely functioning. Organs are at critical, surface wounds have been cleaned but need tending. Getting him stable isn’t going to be as simple as it sounds.

Still maintaining her careful facade, Ryū approaches the doors with a knock. They part, revealing Kakashi, and she details her findings. “…it’s going to be difficult, and take a great deal of time.”

“I expected as much,” he replies dryly. “But it’s all we can do. Besides, as pressing as his trial is, there’s plenty more to keep the nations busy until he can stand it. Just…do what you can. Suigin-san.”

She nods. “…I think I’ll get started now, if that’s all right. So…I just knock again when I want to leave?”

“Mhm. You’ll be the only one beyond myself and Tsunade let in, and…frankly, we’ll be too busy to be here often. It’ll usually just be you. So…have at it whenever you’ve got the time and energy. And if you need anything, just let an officer know, and we’ll do what we can.”

“…thank you, Kakashi-senpai.” Ryū watches him go before retreating back into the makeshift infirmary. By now, the shock has settled into a slinking discomfort in the base of her gut, like a pit of snakes. She almost can’t bring herself to look at Obito’s face. With the doors closed tightly behind her, and the first hurdle overcome, she stands at his bedside, listening to the machinery monitoring his vitals.

“…why…?”

The question comes out as a hoarse, croaked whisper. He can’t hear her, but she can’t help but ask. “Why…?!” So many people…so much suffering…and for what…?

“ _He had a change of heart and turned on the true Madara in the end.”_

That, among all Tsunade had said, stands out in her mind and gives her just a shred of hope. It might not change what he did…but maybe a piece of him feels regret.

…for now, however…she has work to do, and too many turbulent thoughts. Silencing them behind a drive to get started, Ryū settles in, and summons chakra to begin combating the destruction.

She works for six straight hours, having made hardly a dent by the end of it. And there remains no conscious reaction from him, still as comatose as she’d found him. A knock releases her, and she heads back to the little house in Konoha.

…it almost feels like a lifetime since she’s been here, but in reality, it’s been little more than a week. Even now, the warped sense of time after the ‘years’ passed in her dream leaves her tired, distorted. She feels so much older than she is. Collapsing atop the bed, spread-eagle, Ryū stares at the ceiling.

As she does, memories of this room over the past year fill her mind. The secret gifts, their first meeting…and every other since then.

…and then the Root officers. They’d come in the dead of night, her paranoid senses giving her only a few moments’ notice. She can remember Fubuki screeching, tearing out a man’s eyes after Ryū had managed to break the porcelain over his face. There was blood on the fusuma, furniture toppled, and then…everything had gone black.

She’d woken alone, in a cell, chakra sealed and body sore. There’d been no way to measure time - just a long, drawn-out game between them: Root trying to break her, and she doing her best to resist…managing her chakra to fend off the brunt of the pain.

There’s no memory of Obito finding her. She’d been comatose after a dose of toxin to suppress her body. It was only after Suigin had removed the poison she’d begun to wake. And there he’d been, holding her…with a look of panicked fervor on his face. No one…had ever looked at her like that.

From there, most of her time was spent home. Her brief time in Konoha was cut short when Tsunade demanded she go back. He’d come again…they’d said their goodbyes…and then that…that _dream_ …!

Now it feels more like a nightmare.

Even now, the vision is crisp, like her own memories: not fading after waking like most of her dreams. She can still feel the passage of years, measured through milestones that still feel so _real_ …

It’s not _fair_ …!

An arm slings up over her eyes, once again struggling against tears. She’d had everything she wanted…! Though her disability and scars had followed her into the dreamscape, she’d made peace with them. All that mattered was that he made it back alive. He was _there_ , with her…they’d begun a family, they’d been _happy_ …

And it’s all a _lie_ …everything! Not just the dream…but everything she’d thought she’d known. And now…now she doesn’t know what to think. Despite the new knowledge - being told the scope of all he’s done - her heart, though aching, still feels the same. It still loves him…but that love doesn’t make her happy, now. Now…it makes her sick. It can’t move past the realization of all the death and despair he’s been responsible for.

…if only she knew _why_ …!

…but for now, only he knows, and he cannot tell her. Not until he wakes. And even then, she can’t know when…or if. It will be weeks, at least, until she can salvage what’s left of him. And until then…his truth will weigh on her like the mountains of her home on her chest.

Ryū does her best to calm her breathing. Agonizing over it won’t change anything. She has a job to do. And she’ll be damned if she lets anything get in her way, regardless of the task. So, for now…she settles herself into bed…and begins again in the morning.

Day in, day out…it all passes the same, blurring together into a whirl of healing, resting, talking with Kakashi…all while keeping what she knows buried deep in her chest. Every day it gets a little easier…if only because she becomes more attuned to drowning it in the drain of her work.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Obito’s body is pieced back together. Organs reach adequate capacity. His chakra system mends, bit by bit, the tearing from the bijū’s entrance and exit carefully healed at her hand. Surface wounds close, worked slowly as to minimize scarring. Even his hair begins to grow in black, peeking through at the roots beneath the fringe of white that matches her own.

…but still, he sleeps.

Part of her is glad for it. She can pretend it’s not him if he isn’t conscious. She can, for a little longer, pretend nothing is wrong. Nothing has happened. But eventually, all she has left to make progress on is his mind. She tarries on the smaller wounds, double checking things she already knows can’t be made any better.

Standing at the head of his cot, palms hover over his temples. Chakra builds, glowing ethereal white before bleeding through skin and bone to the organ beneath. Eyes close in concentration, going instead by what the energy tells her. To her surprise…there’s little that needs tending. Why he’s still comatose, she’s…not exactly sure.

White brows furrow as she gets to work on what she can find. Ten minutes pass, and then twenty. And then…is that…?

Ryū swears under her breath. A seal…? But then…? Greys snap open. There’s really only one explanation.

“Tsunade…!”

She doesn’t stop her marching pace until reaching the Hokage’s office. Despite her usual decorum, Ryū doesn’t even knock, slamming the door open. Inside are only the sannin and her to-be successor. They both look up in surprise.

“You sealed his _mind…_?!”

A scowl quickly draws Tsunade’s face. “…it was a precaution -”

“You didn’t tell me! And given how small and well-hidden it was, you didn’t think I’d find it, did you? You wanted me to think he was unsalvageable!”

Kakashi seems to take a moment to process it. “…you didn’t want him to stand trial…?”

“After all he’s done? Do you _really_ think there’s any need?” the blonde barks. “How many thousands died _just_ during the war? Let alone everything Akatsuki did while active! How many of Konoha’s own is he responsible for, Kakashi? I understand you feel sentimental about an old teammate…and maybe there’s still a shred of the boy Obito was. But you can’t let that blind you to the man he _is_. Naruto may have turned him around, and may insist he’s worth giving a second chance…but as a Hokage, you can’t always think about the individuals. Obito is still a viable threat - we can’t _trust_ him.”

Ryū herself can’t help a jolt of surprise. Obito was…Kakashi’s teammate? She supposes they _do_ look to be about the same age…she had no idea. That pained look he had at the door makes so much more sense, now…

So…it seems she’s one of the few willing to give Obito a second chance. It may just be Kakashi and Naruto’s word against everyone else that’s letting him stand trial in the first place, given that she herself can’t reveal her ties to him.

“…you have to remove the seal,” she speaks lowly, staring at the Hokage. “I’ve gotten him to adequate levels, physically. I won’t let your bias stand in the way of letting fair trial take place, Tsunade-sama.”

The blond narrows her eyes, but Ryū doesn’t even flinch. “… _fine_. But it won’t make any difference.” She rises from her desk and walks briskly to the door. “The nations will find him guilty, and put him to death. And then we can all move on with our lives.”

Ryū stares as she goes, lingering a moment with Kakashi in order to follow.

“…are you always so dedicated to things like this…?”

She glances to the upcoming Rokudaime. His own gaze is carefully guarded, and yet…inquisitive. “…I’m a medic. I believe in life. And I’ve spent weeks getting him back into shape. At the very least…I don’t want that to go to waste.”

He keeps staring at her, even as she goes after Tsunade. Had she let something slip? Or is he just genuinely curious about another ally in Obito’s case? Either way…best to avoid him for the moment.

Nerves are all riled again as they were when she first saw Obito in his cot. Despite all this time considering it, she has no idea what to say. What to do. Even now she has no idea how she’ll react once he wakes. Will there be anger? Sadness? Joy? A strange conglomeration of everything? Of course…now, she won’t be alone when the seal is removed, and he’s allowed to regain consciousness. Anything she’ll feel will have to be repressed until they’re alone.

She and Kakashi just walk through the doors as Tsunade puts a hand to Obito’s brow. Chakra hums, and then flashes…and the sensor can feel a shift in Obito’s energy.

For a moment, nothing happens…and then, lids twitch. Fingers flicker. And then dark eyes open, still fogged with confusion and exhaustion.

“Uchiha Obito,” Tsunade offers, tone tart. “You are under arrest for a list of crimes too long to name. You’re being held in Konoha until you can be put to trial. You will remain here until a date can be set. Do you comprehend?”

Slowly, his head rolls to look at her, still looking dazed. Time passes as he seems to think…and then he nods. Defeat flattens his features into an unfeeling mask.

“…you’re being attended to by a medic - if you give her a lick of trouble, I’ll kill you myself. You’re to obey her every request.” Amber eyes shift to her. “Ryū, I want you to give him another check, then report back to me. Kakashi…we’ve much to discuss. With him awake, we’ll need to get the ball rolling toward a trial.”

Ryū hardly hears the ensuing conversation, instead watching Obito. Tsunade’s instructions seem to go in one ear and out the other…until the sannin says her name. Awareness seems to snap into clarity over his features, and he looks over to meet her eyes.

She stares back.

A tightness like a vice locks her chest, and eyes prick with the feeling of approaching tears. But before she can let them fester, Tsunade moves, and the spell is broken as she looks away.

Kakashi affords a glance to his teammate, posture wilted. For just a hair of a moment, he catches the fervid look in Obito’s eyes, following them to Ryū, who in turn watches Tsunade. Grey brows furrow, but he’s no time to consider it as the Hokage barks for him to follow. With nothing to say, he does so without a word.

Doors snap shut…and they’re alone.

For a long moment, Ryū continues staring at the doors, clearly avoiding looking at him. But the plain steel portals offer her nothing, and she eventually about-faces.

She can’t begin to read every facet of Obito’s expression, but it all comes together in a desperate stare. Emotions flicker like radio static across his face. But when he finally opens his mouth to speak, all he offers, is, “…you’re alive.”

“…so are you.”

“…Ryū, I -”

A hand lifts, begging him to silence. The healer draws a slow breath, exhaling it just as carefully. “…I’ve been made aware of who you are. What…what you’ve done.”

“I -”

A look cuts him off. “…right now…there’s only one thing I want from you.” Moving forward, she takes the rigid steel seat beside his bed. “…you were Kakashi’s teammate. Someone who once lived and loved in Konoha. I…I want you to tell me how you got from there…to here. Every step.” She stares at him, silvers seeming to glow with the intensity of her words. “…I want to know _why_.”

Obito hesitates for several long moments, doing nothing but breathing and flickering eyes across her face. But eventually he wilts…sighs…and begins to speak.

He starts at the very beginning. Tells her of a girl named Nohara Rin. His only friend, part of their team, who longed for Kakashi just as he longed for her. He speaks of her kindness, and how eagerly his lonely, orphaned heart latched onto that kindness.

…then he tells of the mission to Kannabi Bridge. Rin’s kidnapping. His awakening of the Sharingan. How he and Kakashi finally learned to get along…only for it all to fall apart.

“…I was crushed beneath part of the cave,” he murmurs. “My entire right side. I gave Kakashi my Sharingan - Rin transplanted it. And then…I told them to leave. That…was when Zetsu found me.”

Zetsu. A being created by Madara, his ancestor, out of Senju Hashirama’s cells and his own. They rebuilt him, replaced his parts with more of the same DNA. He endeavored to leave, thankful for Madara’s help, but desperate to return to his home, his team.

“…I didn’t know it at the time, but Madara was scheming. Had Kiri kidnap Rin, seal the Sanbi within her, and turn her into a living bomb. With a seal on her heart, she had no choice…” Obito swallows thickly. “…Zetsu told me Rin was in trouble. I was finally allowed to leave. I ran as hard, as fast as I could…but I got there too late. Just as Madara planned. I saw Kakashi drive his fist through her chest…”

Though doing her best to remain quiet and stoic through the tale, Ryū can’t help but stiffen. “…he…?”

“…Rin chose her death. Knew it was the only way to stop the planned destruction. It was the only choice she _could_ make, with Madara’s seal in place. The Sanbi was stopped…Kakashi passed out…and Rin…died.”

Obito’s jaw clenches, and he tells of his rage. His heartbreak. His vengeance against the Kiri nin. “I no longer cared that Kakashi had been the one to kill her. All that mattered was that this world - the world of shinobi - had taken the one thing I loved from me. In that moment…I saw how truly dark and desolate this world can be. And I let it break me.”

The sentiment is oddly familiar. Ryū’s own past had been torn apart by shinobi - Iwa nin that slaughtered her village in the war, left her an orphan, saw her brought to Konoha when barely four years old. She’d felt so…listless. Hopeless. The only thing that snapped her out of it was a drive to follow her family’s path. Her studies became her obsession, her life, her very reason for existing. An existence that gave and gave and gave…and which, though seemingly fulfilling…had, in the end, failed to fill that void.

…she can’t help but realize that she very well could have been the same. Let hatred of shinobi blind her, overtake her. She’d just made the one choice Obito hadn’t. It was there their paths diverged into such different branches.

…and yet, in the end…they converged.

He goes on, telling of accepting Madara’s plan. Taking Madara’s place. Seeking to capture the bijū, resurrect the Shinju, bring about peace the only way he could see how: put everyone into a dream, where their perfect lives would play out for all eternity. No longer could humans harm one another, pacified in their fantasies for the rest of time.

…but such a path required sacrifice. And, he admits…he let his anger get the best of him. Despite his martyr-like intentions, he let himself be cruel. Sought to make others feel that pain, that hopelessness. To know another’s pain is to make them understand.

…and maybe he just wanted them to hurt as he had hurt.

There’s quiet for a time. Obito stares at the ceiling. “…and then,” he offers softly. “…then I ran into you.”

Ryū lets eyes flicker from her lap to his face, but still he stares upward.

“…I brushed it off at first. You…reminded me of Rin, in some ways. It unsettled me, and yet…at the same time, it made me curious. Left me wanting. So even after the first time…when I happened upon you again…I didn’t stop myself. I indulged in something I never thought I’d feel again. And every time I saw you, it…it got a little harder to go back. I began to question myself. Doubt. I thought that…maybe…I was wrong.

“…and then…you disappeared. They took you. I…panicked. And when I found you, I…” His jaw tightens. “…the illusion you’d crafted, unknowingly…was shattered. You were just as susceptible. Just as easily broken. Just as…fragile, and just as much of a weakness. And _I_ had done that to you…! I let it happen! My selfishness almost got you killed! I should have left…and yet, that wouldn’t have erased all that came before. You’d still be in danger.

“…so I doubled down on my plans. No longer did I hesitate. I knew I had to make it to the end, to keep you safe. To make sure you wouldn’t be lost, like Rin. You _had_ to make it. And yet…saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I’d ever done. I knew I’d never see you again. Either Mugen Tsukuyomi would let you dream, and I would still be awake…or the army would stop me, and I would be killed.” A pause. “…I…never planned for this. But…someone changed my mind. Made me realize that I was taking the easy way out. So…I threw away over half my life’s work to help them overcome Madara…and then Kaguya…I damn near died.”

Obito swallows thickly. “…I don’t…know how I’m alive. I don’t know _why_. But I knew…if the dream world wasn’t the answer, then _this_ world was all we have left.” He risks a glance to her, eyes misting. “…I knew, in your dream, you’d see me again. It’s why I told you I’d come back. Because there…I would. But without the dream…it was up to me. I had to keep my promise. Maybe…that’s what kept me alive.” The seal around his nearer hand rattles, attempting to reach to her. “…all of my efforts back then began because of Rin. What she meant…means…to me. But this…now…is because of you.”

Trembling, Ryū bites her lip, ignoring tears trailing along her cheeks. Everything he’s told her eddies in her mind like a whirlpool. His good intentions…his bloody path. What he lost…and what he stole. For every merit, there’s a vice…and yet…

He doesn’t interrupt as she thinks, staring somberly as he awaits her verdict.

“Obito…do you…want to do better…?”

Dark eyes flicker across her face, her own eyes locked on the cuff around his wrist. “…if I can.”

Slowly, Ryū brings her gaze to his face, expression unreadable. Glancing back to his hand, her own lifts, hesitates…and then gently lays atop his knuckles.

“…then I will help you do better.” Looking back to him, her lips twitch in a teary, somber smile.

Disbelief lightens his features…which then quickly crumble, composure shattering.

Standing, Ryū leans and rests her brow to his, her other hand smoothing at his hair as he sobs. “…you kept your promise…you came back to me. We can’t erase the past…but we can work to make what comes next better. I love you…and I forgive you. And I will help you atone for what you’ve done. I’m not leaving you, Obito…I know there’s still good in your heart…and I will help it grow.”

“…so…my little hunch was right.”

Jolting, Ryū spins around, reflexively drawing chakra to form a defensive barrier. But all that stands behind her is Kakashi. “…y-you…what?” Panic flutters in her chest. “…h-how much did you hear…?”

“…enough. I commend you though, Suigin-san. You’re quite the actress. I almost didn’t notice…but in the end, there wasn’t any hiding that look you gave Tsunade. That wasn’t just a healer’s concern…that was a fury born out of love.”

Behind her, Obito scoffs. “…you’ve always been too clever for your own good, Bakakashi.”

“It was to make up for your bumbling.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle with a smile. “…don’t worry. I’m not going to tattle on you. If anything…I’m rather glad about the circumstances. Obito needs as many people in his corner as we can get, if he’s going to stay alive.”

“Then…then you…?” Ryū wilts, confused. “…but I was…he…?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “…I heard what he said about you. What you inspired in him. True, it wasn’t enough to deter him at first…but I think, in the end, it helped push him over that edge to turn against his allies, and come back to the light.” His look turns sly. “…seems like you were both his greatest weakness…and his greatest inspiration. A lot of responsibility, isn’t it?”

The phrase echoes back to something Obito had told her when Pein had attacked, stashing her inside his pocket dimension to keep her safe.

“ _…your life is worth more to me than the rest of Konoha combined!”_

She’d quailed at the implications then…and can’t help but do so again now. The same thoughts plague her: she’s nothing special. Nothing worth such actions. She’s just…one person!

Sensing her disquiet, Kakashi offers, “…but, enough about that for now. Tsunade and I have arranged Obito’s hearing in one month. All of the Kage and daimyō will be there to judge him. We have until then to arrange his story into one that will garner enough sympathy…and prove he still has potential to make up for his mistakes, as grave as they are.”

“W…what do you want me to do? I can’t testify, I’d incriminate myself! They’d arrest me for treason!”

“No, you’re right. You can’t. But, you can help us figure out how best to tell his tale. And admittedly, how you influenced him _will_ have to be brought up. You’ll just have to remain nameless. That evidence is pivotal to proving there’s good in him. That he _did_ second-guess himself and his actions.”

Thoughts racing, Ryū counters. “…and what about after? If…if this works, and Obito is let go…the moment anyone knows about us, that will be clear. Will we have to hide our…relationship?”

“…that’s a bridge we’ll have to cross when we get to it.” Kakashi’s expression then hardens slightly. “…I also can’t guarantee that Tsunade won’t have Obito locked up in the meantime. If he _is_ stable…she might want him moved to an actual prison until his hearing.”

“But -!”

“That, I’m afraid, I won’t be able to counter. He’ll have to fend for himself - there’s little tricking the medical sannin into him staying here due to further health concerns.”

Ryū collapses back into her chair, trying to think. “…you’re right. Can you at least get us some time before then? To…figure all of this out?”

“I’ll try.” Kakashi softens. “…I’ll admit, Obito…I’m a little hurt. I went so long thinking you were dead, and yet you had her, eh…?”

“Tch…she never knew who I was. Not until the end,” Obito rebukes. “That was the point.”

The Hatake shakes his head, smiling dryly. “…well, in the end…I suppose I’m damn glad you found her.” He then looks to Ryū. “…I’ll leave you to wrap up here, and we’ll convene once I have some time. Take care, Suigin-san.”

“…you can just call me Ryū, Kakashi-senpai.” She manages a shaky smile. “…after all, I…think we’re going to have to get to know each other well, ne?”

“…fair enough.” A hand lifts in farewell, leaving the pair alone again.

“…he almost gave me a heart attack. How did neither of us notice him?”

“He’s Kakashi. There’s a reason he’s so infamous,” Obito replies flatly. After a pause, he softens. “…you look different. Your scars, are they…?”

“They’re gone. Shishō had one last trick up her sleeve. It was…risky, and…” Ryū’s nose wrinkles a bit. “…rather gross. But…I’m fine now. No scars, no fatigue…I’m just as I was.”

Relief lets his expression relax. “…I’m glad.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever agree to that. All of this…is my fault.”

Having no counter for that, Ryū remains silent, head bowing.

“…you better go. We can’t be seen like…this.”

“…I know.” Ryū’s posture wilts, a hand laying carefully atop his chest. “…I’ll come back as soon as I can. Please, just…be careful until then.”

“I’ll try. I doubt being civil will do much to change their minds.”

“But it’s better than the alternative. Don’t give them any reason to do anything worse.” Worry tingeing her face, Ryū smooths at his fringe. “…I’ll get you out of here. And then…we’ll go home.”

“…I’d like that.”

Staring a moment longer, she carefully lowers to brush lips to his. “…it’s a promise.” With that, she slowly lifts, retreating with a heavy feeling in her chest. A knock sees her released from the room, mask back in place.

_…one I intend to keep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S ALIVE! Which...was probably obvious, but...it had to be said, lol
> 
> So, Obito made it through the war...but not without cost. He's far from out of the woods yet, and neither is his little medic. They're both going to have a long road to walk to begin to leave the past behind them, but...at least they don't have to walk it alone: they've got each other. And Kakashi, too!
> 
> Now...the real work begins!


	18. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying for his crimes and earning a place in the world he nearly destroyed won't be easy. But he doesn't have to do so alone. They just need to be patient.

She returns the next morning, not wanting to be parted from him any longer than she has to be.

But upon attempting to enter the building where Obito has been held, Ryū is denied.

“What? My patient is in there -!”

“Not anymore,” one ANBU rebukes, porcelain eagle mask unfeeling as he stares at her. “He’s been moved to a more secure location.”

“And I wasn’t informed because?”

“Because he’s no longer in need of your care, _ma’am_.”

At the officer’s tone, Ryū nearly retreats half a step. “…excuse me?”

“Oi, oi…”

Turning, Ryū wilts in relief as she spies Kakashi. “Senpai, what’s going on?”

“The prisoner has been moved, per Tsunade’s orders.”

The healer’s jaw sets with barely-constrained temper. “…why wasn’t I told?”

“He’s being overseen by Tsunade herself, now.”

“But I was -?”

“If you’d like, I can take you to give him one last look. But I assure you, he’s in good hands, Suigin-san.”

For a moment, she nearly protests…and then realizes what Kakashi is doing. He’s playing it cool…as she’s not thought to do, too concerned with what no one is allowed to know. Breathing a small sigh through her nose, she replies, “…very well.”

Abandoning the building, Kakashi gives her a glance. “You’re lucky I found you when I did.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Ryū’s head bows, a hand rubbing at her brow. “…my mind is a mess. And it’s only been getting worse…”

“…maybe before we head down there, we sit and have a chat, hm? Besides…either way, we need to get our cards in order. Which means both of us need to pool our resources…and information.”

She pauses. “…you’re right. And…maybe I’m not as prepared to visit him again as I thought.”

The Hatake’s mask shifts in a subtle smile. “…I understand. Or, to a point I do. I get the feeling I’m still missing a great deal of context. So, let’s start at the beginning, shall we?”

Rather than Ryū’s house, they detour instead to Kakashi’s apartment. She’s never been in the building, let alone his space. They aren’t exactly friends, though she knows him vaguely through her work. Feeling a bit intrusive, she steps in only as he invites her. “I’ll make some matcha. You just, uh…sit. Somewhere.”

She can’t help a slight snort. Something tells her he’s not used to company…? Sitting primly on a cushion, Ryū tries not to let her eyes wander and be nosey.

“All right then, Ryū-chan,” he offers jovially as he returns. Sitting opposite her, Kakashi sighs. “…where should we start?”

“Um…Tsunade-sama mentioned you were Obito’s teammate?”

“Yeah…a lifetime ago, with Nohara Rin. Surely he mentioned her…?”

“…he did…”

“Well…he and I didn’t get along too well for a while. I was more prodigal…and a stuck up little shit.”

Ryū can’t help a small blanch at his language.

Noticing as much and chuckling, he goes on. “…I loved rules too much. My father died disobeying an order, and…I took it personally. Obito…was a lot like my father. He ignored mission protocol to try to save Rin. Eventually I went to save him, and…he ended up saving me. Twice. And then…” A hand gestures vaguely. “…we thought we lost him. I mourned him, in my own way…Rin, of course, took it far harder. Then there was the incident with Kiri…and later Obito’s releasing of the Kyūbi. At that point, my entire team was - to my knowledge - dead.”

Horrified for a moment, the healer quickly wilts in sympathy.

“Needless to say, I changed a lot. But I always tried to be like Obito was. I stopped being so rigid about rules…and decided it was more about people. ‘Those who break the rules are scum…but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum’. It became my mantra. Even through my ANBU days.”

“You were ANBU…?”

A nod, rolling up his sleeve to show the tattoo. “…wasn’t a good time or place for me, but…what can you do? Dropped back down a level for a while, tried to take on a team, but none impressed me. Not until my current…well, past team.”

“Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan?”

“Mm…Sasuke was always a lot like me. And Naruto like Obito, in some ways.”

A melancholy smile lifts her lips. “…I’m sad I wasn’t able to meet him then…”

“You’d have been pretty young. And I think things would have been a lot different if you had. So maybe best it turned out as it did, hm?”

“I suppose…”

“So, when _did_ you meet Obito?”

Ryū takes a moment to count back. “…the Spring before last. I was making frequent trips to Suna to help bolster their greenhouse program for herbs. I’d stopped at an inn, and I was so tired, I…er…” Her face flushes pink. “…I ended up in his room by accident.”

A grey brow perks, but Ryū refuses to elaborate.

“Then he found me again a few weeks later, in Cha no Kuni. We just sort of…” She bites her lip, unsure how to explain. “…clicked. It was…strange. Then he started bringing me things. Little…trinkets from his travels. He used his Sharingan to teleport into my house.” There’s a small laugh. “…I was so confused for so long how he managed that. But he’d come to see me, often after long silences. I had thought, for a long time, he was some kind of mercenary. A rogue, maybe…but nothing like Akatsuki. And then I ran into him while on an aid mission…and I discovered he was part of them. I…”

Kakashi holds up a hand as the kettle boils, slipping away to prepare their tea. Only once he hands her a cup does he motion for her to continue.

“…I was scared. Not _of_ him, but… _for_ him…? It’s hard to explain. He started telling me things, about how Konoha had traitors in it…I wasn’t sure what he meant, then. I’ve always been…wary of shinobi. So I let him convince me that he wasn’t really any different than a shinobi from a village: that they also kill for their goals. And they do. I just…didn’t know to what extent.

“When Pein attacked, he took me into his pocket dimension to keep me safe. Even then, as the rebuilding was going on, and the war got closer…he kept coming back. And at some point…Danzō noticed.”

That gets Kakashi to stiffen. “…what?”

Ryū gives a grave nod, holding her mug in both hands for its warmth. Suddenly, the exhaustion in her face is all the more apparent, circles under her eyes dark. “…I don’t know how long they had me. But when I woke…I was home, in Kusunokizan. And To- er…Obito had me in his arms. And the look in his eyes…he was so scared, Kakashi. He thought I was going to die. I was covered in wounds, and had been poisoned to keep me weak. For weeks I was a shell of my former self. He came by a few times after that…and it kept getting harder. We knew what was coming. He more than I. When Tsunade insisted I go home for the duration of the war…he came to say goodbye. Told me who he really was. And then…there was the genjutsu.”

“Mugen Tsukuyomi?”

Slowly, she nods, eyes far away. “…I saw our future. Our family, our son…it was so _real_ …even now, everything I saw is like a true memory. They _haunt_ me, and I feel like I really aged all those years. I feel so much older! And it’s…it’s messing with my head…” The heel of her palm butts against her brow, expression starting to crack. “…after it was broken…after the war was over…my sage teacher helped me heal. Helped me create a new body. Then I came here, still stuck in this odd…in-between of the current reality, and my genjutsu dream. And then…Tsunade took me to see the prisoner…and it was _Obito_ …! I…”

Kakashi softens with sympathy. “…I know what you mean. Seeing him on that battlefield, after so long of thinking him dead…realizing what he’d become…it was a fist in the gut.”

In spite of herself, Ryū lets slip a few sobs, struggling to wipe at her eyes and calm her breathing. “…I didn’t know w-what to do! I thought he was dead! And I…I learned what he’d done…who he _really_ was…and I was so torn. I felt so…betrayed…and yet I still loved him just as much. He’d only ever been so kind to me…protected me…he _needed_ me…”

Kakashi considers that, silent.

“…so I healed him, as ordered…and had to keep everything I’d known of him hidden. If anyone found out…surely I would have been arrested for treason. I had intel about Akatsuki, and never told anyone…”

“In all honesty, I don’t know if it would have made any difference. You didn’t know who he really was. By the time you had any inkling, he’d already been spotted. But…your point still stands.”

She nods. “…when I figured out Tsunade had tried to keep him comatose…I was so _furious_ …! Not just because of how I felt about him, but because it was so…unfair! So then she woke him, and…I wasn’t sure how to feel. I made him tell me everything. And I think he did. He talked for…ages. I’m not sure if he regrets everything…but I think he _does_ realize he did wrong. What he wanted, it had its good intentions. He just…”

“…he let his anger get the better of him at times,” Kakashi finishes softly in agreement. “…I can’t entirely fault him for that. I myself nearly got roped into Root.”

“What?!”

A somber nod. “…when we’re pushed to our lowest limits…when we’re made to suffer, left with no options, and given an out…we’ll reach for it, no matter the cost. If we’re desperate enough, we’ll sacrifice whatever we have to. I almost fell that far…became a tool of that bastard’s will. Obito, too, was guided into a dark place by Madara. True, he wanted to make a better world…but he also had bitterness and hate within him for the system of shinobi. For what it did to him, to Rin…to everyone. I think…had anyone else been put through what he went through, in the position he was in…they’d have been hard pressed not to follow that same path. Maybe not _everyone_ …but some, surely. I myself might even had been that desperate, had our roles been reversed.”

Ryū simply wilts, the weight of their conversation heavy on her shoulders.

“…well, I think we both understand each other a bit better now,” the Hatake muses. “And so too do we know how we’re connected to Obito…what he means to each of us. He was my friend, and my enemy…my teammate and my adversary. He’s not who he was when we were kids…but he’s still got shreds of the boy he was. To me…that’s worth fighting for.” He eyes her carefully. “…I think he’s got a good anchor in you. If you can help keep him on a better path, there’s hope for him yet. While I might not usually advocate for someone being so… _reliant_ on another person, I think in Obito’s case…this is his best bet.”

“…I don’t mind. I, for one, have no intention of abandoning him. We’ve come this far…I doubt there’s anything that’s going to test us any harder,” she admits dryly, smiling wryly.

“True…” A conflicted look crosses his face. “…of course…that comes with risks.”

“…risks?”

“If he loses you - if you die? That might very well put him back at square one. It would be like losing Rin all over again…but possibly even worse, given the circumstances.”

Ryū stiffens.

“…if I had to guess, knowing Obito as well as I can know him…I think he’d go one of two ways. He’d revert to when he lost Rin…or he’d just…give up. You have to think about it from his point of view. For…what, seventeen? Eighteen years? He followed _one_ path. Had _one_ goal. When he lost that? When he came back to us? That was just…gone. All for naught. He lost his purpose he’d lived for, for almost two decades. Sure, he then had the goal to stop Kaguya…and he did. But now? He knows it won’t be easy. He has years, deaths, mistakes to make up for.” Kakashi’s head declines, looking to her pointedly. “…he started _that_ path for Rin. But the one he’s on _now_ …? That lies almost solely with you.”

For a moment, Ryū almost looks…unnerved. She’s still not used to such a concept: being so…important. Even if only to one person.

“ _…your life is worth more to me than the rest of Konoha combined!”_

A small shudder works its way up her spine. Can she really… _be_ that kind of anchor? Is such a responsibility really something she can…accomplish? She loves Obito - adores him. Would do anything for him. But to have such a weight on her shoulders…the possibility that he might undo all of his progress should she be lost…it’s terrifying.

“…I’ll d-do my best.”

“…well, you won’t do it alone. I’m hardly about to abandon him, but…well, to say things have changed between us is a bit of an understatement. Still…” Kakashi’s eyes close with another smile, though she can see the strain beneath it. “…his happiness matters to me. So I’ll try to keep an eye on you when I can. _If_ we get him out of this alive, I can’t imagine it would be without major seals put in place. On his chakra, his kekkei genkai…we can’t take any risks of him abusing that power. Which means…he won’t be as equipped to defend you, should something happen. Otherwise, he’ll be kept busy enough, he likely won’t think to try pushing those boundaries. I’m sure he’ll be doing service work to the end of his days.”

Ryū’s head bows somberly. “…he has a lot to make up for.”

“Indeed. Some would argue it would be quicker to simply kill him. Which,” Kakashi cuts in, holding up a hand against her protest, “we obviously don’t want.”

“…it’s as my clan says. Where there is life, there is potential. He can’t come to grow from his mistakes and become a better person than he was if he’s simply executed…!”

“Exactly. So…we’ll do all we can to save him. At least we have Naruto on our side…that will carry a great deal of weight.”

“True…hopefully that will be enough to overcome all the naysayers from the other villages.”

“We’ll soon find out. But…for now…” Kakashi tilts his head. “…feel ready to see him?”

“…I think so. Thank you, Kakashi-senpai.”

“Don’t thank me yet…we still have work to do.”

The pair leave the apartment behind, and Kakashi leads the way to a different building: that being Konoha’s own prison. “Now…I’ll warn you, he’s being kept in solitary,” he murmurs. “And given the severity of his crimes, I doubt anyone’s going to treat him kindly.”

“I know…I warned him to keep his temper, no matter what they do to him.” The notion still boils her blood, but…for now, there’s little to be done until the trial. “If he gives them _any_ reason, they’ll only make it worse. Argue he’s resisting.”

“Exactly. We’ll need to tread carefully. So watch what you say and do until we’re certain we’re alone.”

Ryū only gives a grave nod.

Kakashi, thankfully, is immediately given clearance, his guest waved through with no trouble. Through the prison they go until they’re taken to Obito’s solitary chamber.

“Kakashi-sama,” a guard gruffly offers.

“Here to check on things,” the future Rokudaime replies.

“And the girl?”

Ryū bristles at the infantilization, but Kakashi cuts in, “Medic.”

“He’s already been seen to, sir.”

“Yes, by Tsunade…I’m aware.” Kakashi puts hands in his pockets, expression cool. “I’m not one to step on any toes - I’m not Hokage _yet_. But let’s just say I’m a little…worried about the fifth being impartial. She’s already tried to sabotage a fair trial once. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

The guard’s brows lift in surprise.

“Now…true, I’ve got my own biases. But _I_ think, if anything, that helps balance out Tsunade’s. We still have a trial to put on, so…for now, I’ve got a truly impartial medic.”

Giving Ryū a glance, the officer seems to narrow his eyes a hair. “…no offense, sir…but I think anyone who doesn’t have at least _some_ anger in them for what this bastard did isn’t a true patriot of Konoha. Let alone the other nations and villages he’s terrorized.”

“Due process is still due process,” Kakashi rebukes, just a hint of edge to his tone. “And the trial isn’t over yet. So passing judgment - _no offense_ \- isn’t really something you can do here and now.”

The man’s jaw grits, but he doesn’t retort.

“…now, we’d like to see the prisoner. _Please_.”

For a moment the men lock eyes, but the guard eventually takes out keys and lets the pair inside. “Maximum stay is fifteen minutes a day, sir.”

“Duly noted.” With that, Kakashi urges Ryū in, the door shut behind them.

The medic immediately lets out a sigh. “…I’m glad I didn’t have to try to navigate that alone. What a jerk…!”

“You have to realize we’re outnumbered in our efforts, Ryū. Everyone else is either indifferent, or has that very attitude. Don’t forget that…and try to keep your head.”

“…I will.”

They stand in a small hallway, Obito’s cell along the side, walled with thick bars. Within is little more than a cot, metal bench, and lavatory with no privacy. Sitting along the former, he looks up as they step into view.

Ryū stares. “…are we alone?” she murmurs to Kakashi.

“…yeah.”

Facade breaking, she rushes to the bars, gripping them as Obito stands and does the same. “Obito…!”

“Hey…”

“They moved you so soon -?”

“Tsunade’s orders,” Kakashi clarifies, stepping up beside her. “I tried to argue for a bit more time, but…well, you both know how she sees this whole affair.”

“Can’t really blame her,” Obito replies, tone low and gravelly.

“But still -!”

Ignoring her protests, Obito lifts cuffed hands, doing his best to reach through to her cheeks with the chain against the bars. “…are you all right?”

Her eyes close at his touch. “I’m fine…just worried sick. You…?”

“It hasn’t exactly been a cake walk in here, but…at least I’m alone. Not sure how it would be with anyone else in here with me.”

Sorrow darkens her greys. “…Kakashi and I are working on a defense. That’s where we were before we came…getting things lined up. But it will take more time.”

“We’ve got about a month before the other nations are able to convene for the trial,” Kakashi explains. “You’ll have to endure until then.”

“Pretty sure anything they can do to me here won’t be nearly as painful as the war,” Obito rebukes dryly. “I’ll survive.”

All the while, Ryū just looks him over, face still in his hands. Already he’s got bruises, including a black eye. And they were _not_ there the day before, when he was still under her care. Ignoring his protests, she reaches through the bars and starts healing them. Rather than wilted with sadness, her expression takes on a steely edge, mouth set in a firm line as anger bubbles under her skin.

_A month of this…those bastards…!_

Watching from the corner of his eye, Kakashi goes on. “Naruto’s busy with negotiations involving Sasuke, but we’ll try to get him involved soon. He’s going to be the most key piece to getting you out of this alive.”

“I figured as much…he’ll have the most sway, given his role in the war. And then you, of course, mister sixth Hokage.”

The Hatake’s expression deadpans slightly. “Hey, don’t sass one of the few people trying to defend you.”

“Sorry…old habit,” Obito retorts.

“Please be careful,” Ryū insists gently. “Like I said…don’t give them any reason - any excuse to do worse.”

“I won’t…but that’s not going to stop them.”

“I know…” Her jaw grits, breath curt through her nose. “…I’ll come by when I can, and patch you up. Kakashi’s trying to frame me as your medic again, so I’ll have an excuse…but I don’t want to wear out my welcome.”

“Good point. I’ll be fine.”

“…fine is a relative term,” she mutters.

“Exactly. Try not to worry about me. It’s not like I don’t deserve a few bruises for what I did.”

“That’s not the point! It’s not up to them how you get punished - that’s what the trial is for!” Ryū insists. “The reason you’re here is to wait for that trial. Them mistreating you is a _huge_ abuse of power!”

“Welcome to the justice system,” Kakashi deadpans.

Temper curls the healer’s lip in a snarl. “That’s -!”

“Ryū,” Obito cuts in, taking her cheeks again, chain rattling. “…I know you’re upset. But right now, it’s out of your hands. We can’t avoid this. Just…keep coming back, and fix me up. That’ll be enough.”

“…but -?”

“I’ll live. I’ve been through worse, believe me.” He gives her a tired, crooked smile. “…guess it’s my turn to wait for _you_ to come rescue me, huh? I just have to be patient.”

Memories of her time under Root only wilt Ryū further, gaze lowering and quieting. “…yeah…”

“I’ll reinstate Ryū as your medic,” Kakashi cuts in softly. “Tsunade will surely give me hell for it, but…I think I can talk her down. Once every few days is probably the best she can manage without raising suspicion. Otherwise…you’re on your own.”

“I’m more than used to that,” Obito agrees grimly.

“Please be safe,” Ryū murmurs, managing to brush his brow with her own through the gap in the steel.

“I can’t make any promises, but…I’ll try.”

Struggling against herself for a moment, Ryū eventually pulls away, schooling her expression back to a stoic neutral.

Giving his old teammate a nod, Kakashi leads them back out, ignoring the look they get from the guard. Only once they’re back in the open does he offer, “I’ll speak to Naruto this afternoon. Let him know what’s going on.”

“Should he know about me…?”

“…guess I’ll leave that up to you. I’ll leave it vague to start. But there might not be any avoiding it. Besides, Naruto might be a knucklehead, but he’s a good kid. And I’m sure he’d be just as eager to have someone else on our side. You don’t have anything to fear from him.”

“…okay.”

“For now, why don’t you head home and get some rest? I’ll talk to Tsunade about you seeing to Obito. I’ll probably lose a limb, but I think I can convince her. Hopefully that’ll get you a break from hospital work, too.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I need to pitch in - there’s still work to be done.”

Eyeing her curiously, Kakashi nods. “…all right, then. Give it a few days before you head back in - I’ll send word when I’ve got your permissions ironed out.”

“Thank you…”

The pair then part ways, Ryū wandering home with a full mind. Gods…this next month is going to be the longest of her life. If she thought worrying about Obito being killed before was rough, this is far worse: knowing he’s here, alive, and being borderline tortured by the people upholding the _law_.

She knew there was a reason she never fully trusted shinobi.

Arriving home, she shuts the front door, oozing back against it to sit on the floor. From her perch, Fubuki gives a screech. “Ryū-sama?”

“I’m back…”

Swooping in, the summon lands agily atop her bent knee. “…what news?”

Summarizing, Ryū doesn’t try to get up, more than content with just…sitting for a time.

“…then you truly intend to see this to the end.”

That earns the owl a glance. “…I do.”

Feathers ruffling, the avian sighs. “…I suppose it’s rather late to try to change your mind.”

Ryū gives a soft huff of a laugh, a hand reaching to scritch her companion’s neck. “Sorry, Fubuki…I’m afraid you’re stuck with him.”

Her attitude slowly cools with the attention. “…what will you do?”

“Do?”

“After. Will you remain here, in Konoha?”

Ryū quiets. “…I’m not sure I’ll have any choice. If Obito avoids execution…I doubt Konoha will ever let him leave the village. It’s too risky.”

“…I see.”

Somber at the thought, the healer’s head thunks back against the door. “…I guess I can kiss any hope of going home goodbye…I’m not leaving him here alone.”

“Would Kakashi-sama have any way to…?”

“…I don’t know. He’s Hokage - or will be, soon. But Obito’s crimes are international. I’m not sure he could just give leave without the go-ahead from the other nations. I suppose…it depends on his exact punishment after the trial. We’ll have to wait and see.”

“…Suigin-dono could always intervene.”

Ryū gives a soft snort. “…maybe.” Going quiet, she then slowly curls up, hugging her summon softly. “…I just want this all to be over, Fubuki. I want to go home. I want Obito to be safe. I want to forget any of this ever happened…and just…be happy…”

The avian softens in her summoner’s arms. “…it will come, Ryū-sama. Perhaps not as you expect it…but it will.”

“…I hope so.”

.oOo.

Patience. He just has to be patient. If he could work on a single plan for more than half his life…he can handle a month in solitary. Thankfully, a great deal of his time is just spent in the stillness and silence of his cell. He uses that time to think. About…well, everything. His childhood, his schemes, his present course…Ryū. Though part of him remains apathetic about his fate - maybe he _does_ deserve death - the rest of him screams in rebellion. No…that’s the easy way out. If he truly wants to atone, he needs to work for it. Do what little he can do to amend for what he’s done, even if it will hardly amount to the damage inflicted by the time he dies.

…besides…his life doesn’t just affect him, now. He’s got someone else to fight through this for. Beyond his own selfishness to get back to her…he knows she’s just as driven to see him freed. Alive.

So, he’ll endure.

But they aren’t going to make it easy.

Every morning, six-thirty sharp, he’s woken up. Observed as he relieves himself, then taken to the showers before the rest of the prisoners. Even then he’s kept cuffed, additional restraints added to his ankles to subdue any possible taijutsu. He’s washed by the staff…embarrassing enough as it is. But all the while, he’s given hell. Legs swept out from under him, unable to catch himself as he falls. Jabs to existing bruises. Head forced down in obedience. Pushed against the walls.

More than once, he’s violated. Head held to the tiled wall, legs spread as far as the cuffs will allow, hands pinned between his chest and the slick surface of the shower. Blood soon seeps down his legs, washed down the drain in a diluted cloud.

Humiliating.

Degrading.

Painful.

Breakfast: slop barely recognizable as food. From there, he’s left alone, save for occasional rounds to check on him. Insults are hurled like mud, glowered at like a wolf caught killing sheep. He’s not given lunch, forced to wait for his last meal of the day. Then lights out.

He’s given no outlets. No stimulation: exercise, books, pen and paper…nothing. Just a barren cell when not in the showers, being beat down.

And all the while, he’s silent. Not a word of complaint. Not a finger lifted in his own defense. Don’t give them a reason, don’t give them an excuse. It almost seems to frustrate them…but at least in some regard, it seems to work. Things rarely get any worse.

But nor do they get any better.

Ryū returns three days after her first visit. By then, the abuse is well underway. He tries to hide it, giving a shaking smile. But she’s not to be fooled - not between her medic’s eye and sensory skills.

“…what happened?”

“Just the usual.”

Her gaze is hard, looking to him suspiciously. “…tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Like hell it doesn’t matter!” Let past the bars to fully examine him, she simply lets chakra do the talking. There’s no hiding from her reach.

She sees _everything_.

“…who did this…?”

His gaze moves aside, ashamed. “…no idea. I can hardly know all the guards.”

Beside him, he can hear her breath start to deepen, shaking in her lungs with fury. A glance over forces a double take. Her eyes are wide, staring past him with a fervid look. The feeling of growing chakra is palpable, and her slit pupils betray just how far she’s going.

“Ryū…Ryū!” Gripping her shoulders, he flinches as she turns her scorching gaze to him. “…you can’t do anything about it.”

“Like hell I -!”

“We have to keep our heads down…remember? If you start raising too much of a stink, they’ll get suspicious. You can’t go overboard! This can’t seem personal!”

Still angry, her lips lift in a snarl, and his gaze widens at pointed teeth. “I’m going to _tear them apart_ when I find out who -!”

“Ryū, you can’t! Remember what you told me? We can’t fight back! It’ll only give them a reason to act out. And if they were to go after you…” He sighs, head bowing. “…I couldn’t handle that…so please. Let it go.”

Slowly, he feels her tension fade as she forces herself to calm. He’s never actually seen her go into a full sage state before. It’s almost eerie seeing someone typically so soft and kind get so…angry. It almost reminds him of one of Sasuke’s Taka teammates…

“…I’m so sorry,” she whispers, tone breaking. “Obito, I…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but -!”

“It’s not going to kill me. And I’ve got you to patch me up. Right now, there’s only one thing they could do to me to truly hurt me. And that’s hurt _you_. So long as you keep your head down, and don’t give them a reason…I can get through this. All right?”

Sorrow colors her gaze, a flicker of anger still present in her eyes. “…we’re working on it. I promise…it won’t be much longer. Just…”

“I know…” Wilting, he lifts his cuffs up over her head to let his arms surround her. Her own embrace is tight enough to wince him against the bruises she’s yet to heal. “…we’ll get through it.”

“…yeah…”

From there, little changes. The guards seem to take his healed flesh as a blank canvas to start painting black and blue all over again. The beatings continue. The assaults don’t stop. When one particularly painful intrusion leaves him hollering, he’s thrown to the tile floor of the showers.

Crouching beside him, a guard sneers, hatred in his eyes. “Oh, did that _hurt_ …?”

Panting, Obito doesn’t reply.

Don’t give them a reason.

“Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you let that Pein bastard destroy our _village_ …!” Standing, a leg flies back before nailing Obito in the side with a boot. Air forces its way through his lungs, a rib quickly cracking. Between the pain and the pressure on his gut, vomit expels from his mouth with a cough.

“Maybe, you shoulda thought about your actions and all the lives they took…!” Another kick, lifting him from the floor as he slams back flat into the water with a small splash. “Maybe you shoulda slit your own throat on that battlefield before we got our hands on you, huh?! All those people! Dead! Because of _YOU!_ ”

Wheezing for breath, Obito tries to crawl away, but grunts as the boot crushes down on his spine. Weight leans atop the offending limb.

“…you’re garbage. And when this month is up, the world’s finally gonna put you in the ground where you belong,” his aggressor hisses. “Wasting our fuckin’ time keeping you alive…a kunai to the throat would end this _real_ quick…! Maybe you came at me. Maybe you had a crazy look in your eye. I felt threatened. I had no choice…!”

Panic flickers in Obito’s veins. No…no…!

A blade’s drawn from a holster on the guard’s hip. Fingers dig into his two-toned locks, pulling at their roots as he lifts Obito’s head from the floor, blade resting against his throat. “…we wouldn’t even need to clean up with you here in the shower, eh…? It’ll aaall just wash down the drain…like the rest of your pathetic existence…”

“Hey!”

Looking up, hold still in Obito’s hair, the guard spies the warden. “…sir?”

“That hardly looks like a true threat against your well-being,” the man growls. “May I remind you this prisoner isn’t just within Konoha’s jurisdiction, officer? Do you have any idea the shitstorm the other nations will raise if he ends up dead before they get their share of the decision?”

“…dead’s dear, sir.”

“And fired is fired. I won’t tolerate usurpers. Get out of my prison.”

Blood dribbling down his chin, Obito lets himself go limp as he’s released. The fury is palpable from the man beside him.

“…yes, sir,” he growls.

“And I’ll be filing a report to the administration about your behavior. Good luck finding another job like this one. You’ll be lucky to be sweeping streets after this.” Glaring as his ex-subordinate stalks out of the showers, the warden then looks to Obito. “…get him cleaned up, as you’re all supposed to. Then call his medic.”

“…yes, sir.”

…shit.

.oOo.

As fast as she can without looking too concerned, Ryū makes her way to the prison. She got a hawk telling her there’s been an incident, and Obito needs attention. Her mind goes in every direction wondering what, precisely, that means. Thankfully she’s streamlined back to his cell. “What happened?” she demands from the guard.

“Things got a bit rowdy this morning, ma’am. Some kind of fight. He’s a bit roughed up.”

Biting back a retort, Ryū doesn’t say anything more. Not until she sees him, and they’re alone. “…Obito…?!”

He’s lying on his cot upon his back, expression clearly struggling to hold back a pained grimace. “…don’t panic.”

Ignoring him, she makes her way over, chakra already flaring from her palms.

But it doesn’t take that much to see what’s going on. Eyes go wide as she gets close enough to see his further side. It’s a deep shade of purple, accented with angry reds, noxious greens, and sickly yellows.

“…it’s just my ribs -”

He’s cut off with a look, Ryū moving to gently help him roll over. Without a word, she starts repairing the broken blood vessels and cracked bones.

Obito just lays there, silent.

Time passes unnoticed. Once she’s satisfied with his side, she moves to his rear. “…again…?”

“It’s not going to stop, so just…don’t question it.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if I should just demand to stay. See how they’d handle you with a witness around…”

“Don’t.” It’s bad enough she has to see the aftermath. Know what’s been done.

“When Kakashi takes office, I want him to clear this whole place out and start over. No one who does this should be in a position of power…”

“If it helps…this one was fired.”

“…really?”

“Warden caught him.” Obito conveniently leaves out nearly being murdered - it would only infuriate her further. “He’s gone.”

For a moment, she’s silent. “…one down, I suppose.”

“…yeah.”

Once released and out of Obito’s earshot, Ryū is surprised to find herself approached by the warden. “…he alive?”

“Yes,” she replies curtly. “…I do hope you know I’ve been making records of his conditions. It’s more than obvious what’s going on. He’s in _solitary_. Where else would anyone think those wounds come from?”

He just stares her down. “A lot of things happen in this prison, missy.”

“Then maybe the one in charge isn’t _doing his job_ ,” she hisses back. “If you can’t control your officers…you’re hardly a proper warden. The inmates aren’t the only ones who need to be kept in line, _sir_.”

Rather than get angry, he just…stares at her. “…you’re done here. If anything else comes up, we’ll let you know.”

“I’ll be back either way.” With that, she turns on her heel and heads out.

Behind her, two officers give their employer a wary glance. “…sir?”

After a pause, he just snorts. “Little spitfire, that one. Try to tone it down, would you boys? He’ll get what’s coming to him. Leave the rest to the Kage and daimyō.”

The pair don’t answer, just watching as he takes his leave.

Ryū’s next stop is to Kakashi, detailing what she saw…and what she said.

The Rokudaime deadpans. “…that was stupid,” he replies bluntly.

“Well he didn’t get angry. Just told me to leave. And didn’t argue when I said I’d be back.” She plants hands atop his table, expression fiery. “This is _wrong_ , Kakashi. And you better damn well work on this when you’re in office.”

He just shrinks. “…right.”

“Have you spoken to Naruto?”

“…I have. Next time you head down, let me know. I’ll have him go with you.”

“Fine.”

Watching her leave, Kakashi sighs. “…I’m never going to have any peace with her around, am I…?”

To play it safe, Ryū waits several days before going back to check on Obito. Sending word ahead to Kakashi, she’s surprised to find Naruto there waiting for her. “…oh!”

Taking note of her, Naruto flashes a grin. “Hey! You’re the medic, right?”

“Yes - Suigin Ryū.”

“Uzumaki Naruto!”

She’s…never really spoken to the village hero before. Managing a weary smile of her own, she replies, “A pleasure. Shall we go…?” She’s assuming he’s still not aware _exactly_ who she is, so…for now, she’ll play it bland. Besides…Kakashi warned her he has a bit of a big mouth. Last thing they need is him blurting about her and Obito’s relationship…

“Sure!” He lets her lead the way.

In all honesty, she’s a bit glad not to go by herself this time. What with her mouthing off before…but damn it, she was mad! Furious! And if things are as bad as they were before, she has half a mind to go off again until _someone_ listens to her…

But no one stops them, used to the medic’s presence by now. And she assumes it helps Naruto is with her, giving them all cool looks of his own. “Rotten place, huh?”

“…what?”

“I’ve been in here a lot recently,” Naruto admits. “Been helpin’ get Sasuke squared away. Now I guess it’s Obito’s turn.”

She gives him a look from the corner of her eye. “…how did it go?”

“Good, I guess? He’s not in jail, and…well, he’s heading out soon. But uh…” A hand itches at the back of his neck sheepishly as they walk down the prison corridor. “He’s also, y’know…the strongest shinobi there is…besides me! So, I dunno how well telling him no would work, anyway…”

“…and Obito doesn’t have that advantage.”

“Not anymore, anyway. He doesn’t have the Rinnegan…his Sharingan’s sealed, and his chakra…no more Jūbi. He’s basically a civilian right now…except taijutsu, I guess.”

Ryū doesn’t reply, just waiting as they’re let into the proper hall.

For once, Obito is sitting, elbows on his knees as he waits out the hours. Glancing up, he can’t help a perk at the sight of her…and then a lifted brow at her company. “…Naruto.”

“Obito!” the blond greets. “Thought I’d come see ya! You, uh…hangin’ in there?”

“I’m alive,” the Uchiha replies dryly. There’s a pointed glance to Ryū, eyes flickering in question to Naruto.

She just shrugs.

“Don’t worry! I’m gonna get you out of this. I did it for Sasuke, so…it should be easy to do it for you, too! Kakashi-sensei’s in on it, and he says he’s got a witness!”

“…witness?”

“Yeah, someone who, like…saw you doing good things, I guess? Being a good guy!”

The older pair give each other a look.

“So, hopefully that’ll help! Cuz yeah, you did bad stuff. A…a lot of bad stuff. But you’ve done good stuff, too! And your plan came from a good place - you wanted peace! It just, y’know…got a little _derailed_. That’s all! If we can just…prove there’s enough good in you to build on, and help make right what you did, then I bet they’ll let you go!”

Watching Naruto from behind him, Ryū can’t help a small smile. Funny…in some ways, he sounds like her. So determined to latch onto and focus on the good in people. Maybe she’s a bit more cynical now, after all she’s seen the past…nearly two years now. But it feels good to have him in their corner. Maybe they _do_ have a chance.

Obito, too, looks a little amused at the blond’s determination. “…I guess we’ll have to wait and see. For now, I’m stuck here. But you keep working at it, Naruto.”

“Yeah!”

“…I better look you over,” Ryū then murmurs, signaling to the guard to be let through the bars before they’re left alone again. To her honest surprise…it doesn’t seem quite as bad.

…maybe her flare of temper helped…?

“I’m fine,” Obito reflexively insists, nonetheless letting her do as she pleases.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she chides softly. There’s still bruises, but nothing interior - seems the assaults have stopped…at least for now. Cupping a hand over a bruise on his jaw, she can’t help but meet his eyes, trying to convey so much she can’t bring herself to say aloud.

He looks so exhausted…but there’s still a glint of stubbornness in his eyes. He hasn’t given up yet. Staring back, Obito gives Naruto a glance from the corner of his eyes. Given his vague wording, seems he doesn’t know that Ryū is that witness…or to what degree he knows her. But…it’s been too long, and he’s at a point where he can’t bring himself to give a damn. So, with Ryū so close, he just leans forward and locks lips.

Her eyes quickly go wide in surprise, cheeks flushing pink - they have an audience!

Naruto staggers back half a step, expression shocked. “W-whoa!”

“Sorry,” Obito murmurs, resting his brow wearily to hers. “I needed that.”

Initial surprise fading, Ryū softens, looking a bit sheepish. “…no need to apologize…”

“…w-wait a minute…”

They both glance to Naruto. He’s pointing, brow furrowed as he (slowly) puts the pieces together. “You mean…you…and him? Him and…and you?”

Ryū manages an exasperated smile. “…him and me.”

“Then…are you…?”

“I’ve known Ryū for a while now, Naruto. She’s the one who…helped turn me around. And to be frank, she’s the only real reason I’m still here.”

A kind of awe slackens Naruto’s face. “…so, you…?”

“I can’t let anyone know,” Ryū then tells him firmly. “When I met Obito, I wasn’t aware of who he was, but…well, Konoha won’t care about that. They’ll think me a traitor if they know. So you _can’t tell anyone_ , all right? Well…except Kakashi-senpai. He already knows.”

“How come no one told me?!”

“Because you’re a little…loose lipped,” Ryū explains.

The blond harrumphs, folding his arms and hunching. “Tch…”

“I’m sorry, Naruto-kun. But…there’s a lot riding on this. Obito’s life and freedom, and possibly mine if word gets out.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“No, Naruto,” Obito cuts in, tone stern. “Ryū’s suffered enough on my account. I won’t let your blabbermouth get her hurt again.”

That furrows Naruto’s brows. “…again…?”

“Root already got ahold of her once. I’ll be damned if Konoha hurts her again for something as harmless as caring about me.”

Blue eyes go round. “…oh shit, ‘ttebayo.”

“…yeah. So, your word?”

“Yeah, yeah, you got it!” A hand itches his neck. “…kinda weird I didn’t see anything about her before, y’know…in your memories…”

“…I guess my mind knew what it had to keep hidden at all costs.”

“Well I’m not about to go sabotagin’ ya,” Naruto insists. “M’just glad we’ve got someone else on your side!”

“I’ll do all I can,” Ryū murmurs. “But for now…we need to get through this month ready to defend him.”

“You got it!” Naruto flashes a thumbs-up. “Don’t worry - Kakashi-sensei and I will get them to let him go! Er…well, at least let him live. I dunno if he’ll get as much freedom as Sasuke…”

“We’ll start with keeping him alive,” Ryū cuts in, tone weary. “From there…we’ll figure out the rest.”

“Right!”

Finished patching him up, Ryū takes Obito’s jaw in her hands, a myriad of emotions clear on her face. “…I’ll be back soon.”

“I can get through anything knowing you’re at the end of it.”

In spite of herself, she gives a soft snort. “So cliche…”

“That’s what I’m hoping. All cliche stories have happy endings, right?”

“…I hope so.” Gently, she lays a kiss to his brow. “…I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Escorted back out, Ryū glances over her shoulder as the door slams shut, echoing in the foreboding prison hall.

_Just a little longer, koi…we just have to be patient a little longer. Then you can come home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, more follow-up to Obito's struggles to find freedom! Or...relative freedom. Konoha (let alone the rest of the world) isn't about to let him off scot free, even with the world's hero and the Rokudaime Hokage backing him. But at least he's keeping up the good fight. He's got something to look forward to, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello world, and welcome to the first multichap project I've worked on in about...five years! A few small disclaimers before we get any further, though. First, this ship (and the fic behind it) is all inspired by roleplay! Specifically roleplay between myself and my dear friend Meg between her Obito and my OC, Suigin Ryū. We've been RP partners for over two years now, and have logged...WAY too many words RPing these dorks and the friendship that bloomed into a romance spanning just about that long. If you'd like to learn more about the OC featured in this fic and the lore behind her, you can visit my RP blog, kusunokihime, on Tumblr!
> 
> Second, this fic is actually a series of drabbles requested and dictated in plot (save for two chapters) by my RP partner, Meg! What started as a one-off AU request eventually turned into a whopping 18 (and counting) individual drabbles that follow the canon timeline, save for the implementation of this character and ship! While we did our best to stay true to canon without interfering with the overall plot, it DOES diverge post-war...as you'll soon see!
> 
> But, all in all, just...please bear in mind that this fic DOES have a lot of love and plotting behind it. This ship is very beloved by the both of us, and this series is meant first and foremost for my friend! But she wants it on AO3, so...here it is xD
> 
> Anywho, this is 'chapter' one. I hesitate to say chapter since, at this point, neither of us thought it would turn into such a spanning story. Hence why it might feel a bit...stunted rather than meant to be continued. But this turned into the beginning of quite the story and romance, so...I suppose if you're in for the ride, you best buckle up, cuz there's a lot more where this came from!


End file.
